Damages and repairs of dark desires
by naley2347
Summary: Klaus, Caroline and the children went to New Orleans. Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena too. Three years have passed since graduation. In French Quarter everything is darker and much has happened in this passage of time. (Klaroline / Stebekah / Delena). Sequence of "The rest of season 4"
1. Chapter 1 - Three years later

_(Night. French Quarter. Triangle Nightclub)_

The most important of the three nightclubs in the city was full of vampires as usual. Few humans have the courage or boldness to enter that place. However, when they decided to enter were not attacked. New rules were established. Blood, whiskey, wine and champagne were the drinks that virtually all supernatural beings asked. Played _Blood Red Moon by The XX_ when three people entered in the place. As the leader of the trio walked through the vamps was calling attention: every vampire quickly leaned his head down in reverence.

Then Damon came up with a shot of whiskey in his hand and said, looking at the three people in front of him:

"I confess that I'm still not used to do almost all the vampires of the city make this gesture to you, Barbie."

Caroline gave a small smile correcting him, who had joined Elena beside her.

"Damon, do not call me Barbie in public."

"She's right." - Rebekah said beside her friend - "They need to see her with respect, after all she is the queen of French Quarter." - She said without thinking, and immediately knew what was going to happen -

"No." - Caroline said angrily - "I do not want you to call me like that, okay?"

"Sorry. I know what it means. "- She knew she had brought forth memories that Caroline tried to forget -

"All right. Just do not do it again, okay?"- Said quieter -

Rebekah nodded. Damon and Elena said nothing. They knew exactly what it was.

"So ... where is he? "- Damon changed the subject, asking Rebekah -

"I do not know." - She admitted -

"Do not you?" - Said Elena surprise -

"You need better control my little brother." - Said shaking his head in jest -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ... in an alley of French Quarter)_

A human girl walked alone in the dark street when she was startled by an unknown man.

"Who are you?" - She said with fear -

The man's eyes changed color and fangs began to appear.

"Vampire ..." - she tried to run, but was prevented by him, who held her face - "It's against the rules ... you know. "- she shivered -

"I know." - He said seriously -

"Who are you?" - She was panicking -

"Call me: ripper ..."

Seconds later, Stefan attacked the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Triangle Nightclub)_

"I just showed up to mark my presence." - Caroline said - "So I think it will go now. I got to see my two babies. "

"Caroline, Will and Lucy have already three years." - Elena said smiling - "They are no longer babies."

"They will always be my babies." - She added - "Well, see you tomorrow."

However, Rebekah not controlled and ended by asking:

"You will meet with him?"

Caroline hesitated, then answered:

"Yes. He goes to my house. "

Then the vampire said goodbye to Elena and Damon and left.

"Let her live her life, Rebekah." - Elena said reproachfully -

"She's right." - Damon said -

"She is not living, Elena. "- She said seriously -" You both know it. "

Elena looked down. Damon remained silent.

"She is different. Daker. Unhappy. "

"You can not say that." - The vampire answered with no confidence in her own words - "She said that she would find him tonight ..."

"Keep fooling yourself ..." - Rebekah matter closed and gone -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Two hours later. Caroline's house)_

The vampire suddenly woke up gasping, then got out of bed quietly and let the hybrid sleep. Caroline got dressed and went to the balcony of the room. She needed to recover from that dream. She did not want to dream. She hated every time that she remembered. But she could not help herself, even after three years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler was awake, but pretended to sleep. He knew what she was doing. And he hated it. It was the second time they had slept together and also the second time she woke up dazed and came out of bed in the middle of the night. Then she stood on the balcony watching the sky, the night. Remembering. Searching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"All along it was the fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer ..._

Caroline watched the night always attracted. Then she closed her eyes getting carried away by memories.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know ..._

She allowed herself to remember the taste of his lips and how they made love.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can not live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay ..._

She was with Tyler again. He was a pleasant companion for lonely nights, but she felt nothing. Even when they slept for a second time together. She always woke up dizzy remembering Klaus. Even after all that had happened. The original had destroyed any chance of her happiness with another man from the moment he had entered her life.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh cause I need this gone hole_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause When You never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving "_

Caroline's heart would always be with Klaus. She always would love him, no matter how much she hated so.

"How can you still think of him?" - Tyler said suddenly - "After all?"

Caroline frowned.

"I do not know what you're talking about ..."

"Do not lie to me!" - He lost his self-control -

"Do not you dare raise your voice to me, understand?" - She said angrily - "Get out of my house. Now! "

"Care, I ..." - he tried to apologize -

"Get out." - She repeated slowly mad -

"Fine." - Said he was wearing - "But remember what he did." - Then he left -

Caroline closed her eyes remembering, however she did not want. Several moments mixed arose in her mind.

_(Flashbacks)_

_"I hate you" - she yelled –_

"_Do not you dare take my children away from me! "- He yelled back angry -_

...

_"This is the city that you like it?" she said disgusted -_

_"It is the city where I have power." - He said seriously -_

_"Who are you?!" - She yelled disappointed and angry -_

_"I am the king of French Quarter!" - He shouted angrily -_

...

_"Who was that woman?" - She did not believe - "Did you slept with her?"_

_"Do not be ridiculous!"_

_(End of flashbacks)_

A tear trickled down over her face. Even after all, she was not able to pull out of her heart the love she felt for him.

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Damon left the bathroom and found Elena writing in bed of the two.

"That's what I'm thinking it is?" - He said surprised -

The vampire smiled.

"Yes. I came back to write a diary. "

"And how does it feel?"

"Very good." - She said earnestly - "I always liked."

"Keep writing, then." - He added with a small smile -

"Where are you going?" - Asked confused -

"Check if Stefan arrived."

"You do not think that he was differently this past year?" - She said worried -

"No." - he said dismissively - "Stefan is finally more relaxed and fun, that's all." - Then left the room -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey ..." - Stefan said entering the apartment -

"Where were you?" - Rebekah asked irritated -

"Calm!" - he raised his arms in defense - "I went for a walk in the main square and just watching a live performance of a painter ..."

Rebekah could not believe the words of the boyfriend.

"I heard talk about this painter." - Damon appeared helping his brother -

"See?" - Stefan said - "I'm telling the truth."

"Fine." - She said, although she did not believe -

"Thank you." - He kissed his girlfriend - "I'll take a shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in French Quarter)_

"Sophie, I'm sorry, but it's been three years and nothing has happened." - The woman said -

"I never imagined that Caroline Forbes was commanding the city after him."

"So, what that means for the plan?"

"The plan continues. But before she has to leave the post of Queen ... "

"How?"

"Similarly giving last. Destroy what she has to strongest: the friendships. The family is over. "

"And how do you intend to do this time?"

"I've already started."

"How so?" - She asked confused -

"Stefan Salvatore returned to be a ripper."

The woman smiled understanding.

"The friend is breaking the rules that she established."

"She is respected by the vampires ...until to be tarnished by one of her protected. "

"And then?"

"We'll start thinking about the ritual."

"Sophie, what do we do with him?" - Said changing the subject -

"Nothing. We will leave him at exactly the same place. He is dangerous, has killed twelve of our sisters. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house)_

The vampire entered the room of the children and encountered the son drawing on the small bed. Lucy slept hugging a doll.

"Hey ... my little wolf. "

"Mom ..." - the boy smiled showing his dimples -

"What are you drawing?" - She said sitting next to him -

Wiliam showed the clumsy drawing of a hummingbird. Caroline closed her eyes quickly after view the drawing for a few seconds. _He_ was everywhere. Like a shadow.

"Sad?" - He asked looking at the mother -

"No, Will." - She tried to smile - "Come on, it's past bedtime."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Elena continued to write the diary.

_Finally my life stopped being the center of attention of all the people I know. And, I confess, I never was so good to be "normal" within the universe of abnormalities in which I learned to live. Damon and I are fine. However, Stefan and Rebekah are not okey. And Caroline is definitely not good. In the case of Stefan, I still do not know what is. However, Caroline is what worries me. She is not the same girl from three years ago. Rebekah are right: she is darker, unhappy. Three years and I still can not believe that Klaus is gone. Yes, they were having problems, many discussions, but I never really imagined that he was able to leave her and the babies._ _Further by another woman. From that day, Caroline closed her heart to love. She has changed. And, honestly, I believe that Tyler does not mean anything to her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think? Leave your opinion. I hope you enjoy this new journey that I am creating for the characters.**

**Ps. Chapter Music: Stay - Rihanna**

**Ps.2 We will have various flashbacks.**

**Ps.3 Klaus will still appear.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Implications

_(Flashback)_

_Three years ago._

_Klaus entered in the Triangle and watched every vampire incline the head in reverence. He smirked. Then, seconds later, he came face to face with one of the few vampires who knew he was the owner of the three nightclubs._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson." - Said the man smiling -_

_"Miller." - He gave a small smile to rediscover partner centuries -_

_"French Quarter is not the same without her king." - He began - "So you're back for good? To stay? "_

_"Yes. And I did not come back alone. "- He added, smiling -_

_"Come on." - He shook his head in disbelief, but understanding - "Who is she?"_

_"You'll meet her in a few minutes."_

_Sometime later, Caroline enteredin in the place wearing a short red dress. She seemed a little nervous, but tried to hide it. As she walked over to Klaus, the vampires looked puzzled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Is she?" - Miller nodded -_

_Klaus looked completely mesmerized at the girl._

_"It's my queen." - Proudly replied -_

_"She's really beautiful." - Miller noted -_

_However, the original turned to partner with an expression that clearly said: _Be careful. That's my wife.

_"Sorry." - He said at once -_

_"Well" - Klaus settled the matter -_

_"Hey ..." - Caroline said joining the hybrid -_

_"Love, this is Miller, one of my oldest mates." _

_Miller gave a small smile and greeted the girl afraid, after he knew that Klaus watched every move of him._

_"This is Caroline." - He added -_

_The vampire smiled. Then she said to the original:_

_"I'll have a drink ..." - and started out toward the bar -_

_"No, love." - He prevented her departure gently - "Let them come to you."_

_Caroline was not used to it, but accepted. Shortly thereafter, a blonde girl was approached by Klaus._

_"Love, what is your name?" - He asked realizing that it was a human -_

_"Camille." - She pointed to the name written on clothing -_

_The original was waiting._

_"What?" - The girl asked in confusion -_

_"You will not ask what she'll want?" - He said seriously indicating Caroline -_

_"I got to meet many customers. She can go to the bar. "- She replied -_

_Klaus immediately grabbed her neck with one hand and hissed:_

_"How dare you challenge me?" - He shouted near to her face -_

_The vampires looked at the hybrid with apprehension. _It was a good show_, they thought. The girl was getting suffocated._

_"Klaus..." - Caroline said nervously with his act - "Stop!"_

_He seemed not to hear._

_"You know who you're talking to?" - He continued to strangle the human -_

_The girl looked at Miller, which proved to look at what she had gotten herself into._

_"Sorry ..." - she said with difficulty after realizing who he was -_

_However, the original had not let go of her neck._

_"Klaus!" - Caroline screamed again -_

_Seconds later, he finally freed Camille, who fell to the ground due to the hybrid force and started coughing while playing area he had pushed before._

_Klaus glared at Caroline to see the immediate implications of her act. A considerable part of the vampires did not like to see the King be silenced by the Queen. Even Miller seemed surprised._

_Meanwhile, Caroline helped the human to lift off the ground._

_"Are you okay?" - She asked the girl -_

_"Yeah ..." - the girl replied, still short of breath -_

_The vampire was indignant. And made sure to cast a glance to the original that shows exactly how much she was angry._

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Caroline's house)_

The vampire heard the bell to be played.

"Good morning." - She said while opening the door for Miller - "What are you doing here so early?"

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a problem." - He said seriously -

"What is?" - She said sitting -

"A body was found." - He began - "A human. She was attacked by one of us. "

"I want you to find out who broke the rules." - She said seriously - "Immediately."

Miller, however, had a strange expression.

"What are you not telling me?"

"It's not who broke the rules." - He said hesitantly - "It's who is breaking the rules ..."

"What?!" - She said standing up -

"I. .."

"How many times has this happened? And how do you not tell me? "- She said angrily practically screaming -

He remained silent.

"I never wanted to control this city." - She lost her temper - "You" - she pointed out the finger - "You asked me to do this. So the least I could hope for that was your loyalty! "

"You have my loyalty." - He finally spoke -

"So why do not you tell me?"

"I do not know. Maybe I thought it would not result in anything. "

"Lies." - She said watching the vampire - "You wanted a puppet. You wanted to manipulate me! "- She said comprising -

"Caroline ..." - he tried to handle the situation -

"You needed my picture so that others will never forget that Klaus was still in charge!" - Everything fit - "It turns out that he does not appear for three years! He went off with that slut and had not even the courage to leave me a letter. He abandoned his own children and also this cursed idea of king! "- She exploded in anger as there was a long time ago -

"You're wrong." - He lied - "I can still fix this situation."

"No." - she said seriously - "From today, you do not work for me."

"Are you kidding me?" - He laughed -

"Get out. Now. "- She said pointing to the door -

Miller left still not believing what had just happened. She had understood exactly what he was doing during those three years. She was smarter than he could imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" - Rebekah said seconds after entering the house -

"Long story." - Caroline said exhausted - "What?" - She said looking at the way of her friend -

"I'm worried about Stefan." - She confessed -

"What's the matter?" - The vampire said getting worried -

"That's the problem. Apparently there is no problem. "

"You left me confused."

"I'll try to explain ..."

Rebekah would start talking when she was interrupted by the arrival of Tyler.

"What do you want?" - Caroline said hard -

"Can we talk?" - He said cautiously -

"All right. We talk later. "- Rebekah pretended understanding -

Seconds later, the original vampire left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Care ..." - he began - "I do not want things to be weird between us. I want you. I love you. "

"Tyler ..." - she shook her head regretting -

"I know you do not love me now, but we can try." - He insisted - "Have you loved me once, remember?"

Caroline was silent. She did not want to hurt him again saying that it was not been love. Friendship, companionship, sex? Yes. Love? No. She had loved only once.

"Do not ask me anything I can not give you." - She said with sincerity -

"I know that." - He paused - "Yesterday, I pushed you. I'm sorry. "

"All right. Forget it. "

"So we can try?" - He asked with hope -

She hesitated for a while, but eventually responding:

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_"You demoralized me in public!" - Klaus said entering in the new mansion -_

_Caroline turned her back to him._

_"Caroline!" - he yelled following her - "Come back here!"_

_Seconds later, he grabbed her arm, forcing eye contact._

_"How could you almost kill that girl?" - She said angrily -_

_"I need them to respect me." - He said through clenched teeth -_

_"God!" - she did not believe what she was hearing - "So, to have their respect you quit killing everyone you meet to go?" - She teased -_

_"Do not tease me ..." - he said, losing patience -_

_"Or what?" - She continued - "You will kill me for disobedience?" – Then, she let his arm -_

_"You know I would never hurt you." - He said it hurt for her even considering such a thing - "Come here ..." - he said trying to kiss the girl -_

_"No." - she pulled away, however much it hurt not feel his touch, his lips on hers -_

_"Caroline ..."_

_"I'll sleep with Will and Lucy tonight." - Completed going toward the babies room -_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Meanwhile ...)_

_Camille opened the door of the apartment when she was startled by a woman and a girl, waiting for her sitting on the couch._

_The girl got a fright and said placing her hand on chest:_

_"Sophie and Selina you want to kill me with fear?"_

_"Sorry for the intrusion." - Selina, the eldest, said -_

_"What happened to your neck?" - Sophie asked curiously -_

_"Klaus." - The girl replied -_

_"Mikaelson?" - She said interested -_

_"Himself." - She began - "But now he has a girl, Caroline, I think. She made him stop choking me. "_

_"He was silenced by a girl in public?" - Selina laughed not believing -_

_"Yes."_

_"It's much better than we expected." - She looked at Sophie -_

_"What should I do?" - Camille asked the younger girl -_

_"Firs: congratulations, you did very well."_

_Camille smiled._

_"Now you'll have to do the hard part ..." - Sophie continued -_

_"And what would it be?" - She was curious -_

_"Conquer the original." - Selina completed -_

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Elena and Damon kissed when Stefan came into the room saying:

"Please ..." - then closed his eyes in jest - "Just tell me if you know where Rebekah is, okay? Then I fade away. "

"She left." - Elena said laughing - "I think it was to see Caroline."

"Thank you." - He said out -

"Hey!" - Damon called his brother - "Where are you going?"

"Ah ... whatever. Out. "- Stefan said walking away -" See you later. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Caroline's house)_

Tyler had gone to the relief of Caroline, who was talking again with Rebekah.

"I know you want to talk about Stefan, but would rather help me?" - She asked -

"All right. What do you need? "- She nodded a little upset -

"Some vampire is breaking the rules." - She began - "Humans are being attacked."

"So, you want to put together a plan to find out who it is." - Even before she understood the friend request -

"It's almost that." - Caroline replied - "I kind of already have a plan. But I need your help and Elena to perform it. "

"Fine."

"We will organize a masquerade ball to catch him or her." - She said seriously -

"A masquerade ball?" - Rebekah was surprised and confused - "Caroline, this town has three nightclubs in full operation. Why a dance? "

"I'm bored of electronic music" - she ended up laughing with her own justification - "So if we will find out the identity of him or her at a party...it will be in a dance."

Rebekah laughed and added:

"You're the boss."

"The party is ready in two days?" - She suggested hopefully -

"I can do it in three."

"All right. We will invite all humano of the city. Thus, the bastard will have no option but to appear in place to make more victims. "

"And where will happen a party that size?"

"The only place able to accommodate so many people: In the main square."

"This ball will definitely be unique." - Said laughing at the venue choise-

"We isolate the square of the rest of the other streets."

"Okay." - She nodded - "Now, could I see my nephew and niece?" - Said changing the subject -

"Of course." - Caroline Rebekah said pulling her arm - "Will! Lucy! Aunt Rebekah is here! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the French Quarter)_

The vampire had walked through a series of dark tunnels that seemed to get nowhere. The place was silent and deserted.

_What are they hiding in this place so hard?,_ She thought. Then continued to walk when inadvertently came close to a hole. She leaned over to look at the depth and ended up slipping.

The vampire fell about six feet to reach the ground. Seconds later, the wounds had been healed. She stood and watched a series of caves that formed a circle. It was dark, but she had a flashlight.

"Damn it. Broken. "- She said to herself -

Then used the phone to illuminate the place and continued to watch every cave. In one of those caves the vampire found the bodies of twelve women.

"What the hell is ..." - she began to say when he saw something that did not believe -

She approached from the cave and said shocked, but with a little smile:

"OMG ..."

Then bit her own arm and put some of the blood in a bottle that she had in her backpack. She threw the bottle inside the cave.

The man practically immobile took the bottle hard and drank the blood. Few time later, he began to improve, and yet he managed with difficulty:

"Katerina ..."

"Hello, Klaus ..." - the vampire replied with a smirk -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Freedom

"So why do not you go out there and come talk to me outside the cave?" - She teased -

"You know ..." - he was still trying to recover - "I can not."

The cave had a barrier made by some kind of spell. Katherine knew that trick, after Bonnie Bennet had put her in the same situation four years ago.

"Blood." - He asked still weak -

The vampire hesitated and gave a small smile.

"What's in it for me?" - She asked sounding bored - "From what I remember you spent centuries trying to kill me and now I must help you?" - Then the vampire shook her head - "Is ... . I do not think so. "

"I can tell you where you can find your son." - He almost whispered -

"Are you kidding me?" - She laughed - "The child died centuries ago."

He smiled a little hard.

"No, love. He lived to the age of thirty ... "- he was losing strength again -" Had children, the lineage of Elena ... "- he paused tired -" After I found and turned him into a vampire. "

Katherine could not believe it. It was impossible.

"He lives, Katerina ..."

"You're lying." - She said in disbelief -

"Leave me here ..." - he said wearily - "and you will never know."

Then Klaus began to close his eyes again.

The vampire was in shock. Then, after a few seconds, she immediately sought a bottle with blood and threw to the original. He does, however, not moved.

"Klaus?" - She called - "Come on! Drink! "- She said outside the cave -

It took a few minutes until he could pick up the bottle and drink the entire contents inside. Soon, he seemed better.

"Why did he turn into a vampire?" - She was confused -

"I would kill him in front of you when I finally had captured you." - He admitted -

The vampire, despite what she had just heard, believed he would do it if he could.

"But ... today I would not. "- he quickly proved vulnerable to her surprise -" I would never bear to lose my children ... "

"I need to find one of my witches trust to get you out." - She said changing the subject -

"Katerina, wait." - He said, watching her leave -

"What?" - She said, turning to him again -

"What were you doing here? How'd you find me? "

"That is my business. It does not matter. "- Said out -

Klaus interrupted her again.

"Katerina?"

"What?" - She said losing patience -

The original hesitated for a few minutes, but ended up asking awkwardly:

"How is Caroline? And the babies? "

Katherine looked Klaus puzzled and confused.

"Babies?" - She did not understand - "How long are you here?" - She asked -

"Months ... I do not know. "- he said too confusing -

She decided to ask to confirm her own suspicions.

"What year do you think that is?"

"A few months after we moved to French Quarter." - He paused and added - "Early 2013."

"We're not in 2013." - She said seriously - "We are at the beginning of 2016."

Klaus looked up not believing what he had just heard. Katherine realized his shock.

"You've been here for three years?!" - she said also shocked -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Stefan?" - Rebekah started calling her boyfriend - "Stefan?"

"He is not here!" - Damon shouted from the room -

Then the girl went immediately to the room's older brother, then opened the door suddenly saying:

"Where'd he go?" - Said angrily -

"Rebekah!" - Elena said trying to cover herself with the sheet of the boyfriend -

Damon, however, got out of bed and stood naked in front of brother's girlfriend.

"Damon!" - Elena and Rebekah said at the same time -

"What?" - He said, seeming not to understand - "The two have seen all that I have to show." - Said with a grin -

"I'm leaving ..." - Rebekah said covering her eyes with the hand - "Oh ... Elena I gotta talk to you. "

"What is?" - The girl asked the bed -

"Caroline wants us both to organize a masquerade ball in three days."

"She wants what?" - Elena thought she had not heard right - "Three days?!"

"Put some clothes." - She said still covering her eyes - "We have a lot to do in little time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Caroline's house)_

Caroline sat in her own bed and picked up the phone while watching Lucy and William chasing each other in the room. She smiled seeing how much they liked to play with each other.

"Hello?" - She said - "Elijah?"

"Caroline. You are okay? "- He asked the other side of the line -

"Hey ... it's okay. I just wanted to invite you and Davina to a masquerade ball that will happen in the city in three days. "

"Uncle Elijah!" - said the two children at the same time -

"Yeah ..." - she smiled - "So, you two are going to appear?"

"Sure. And tell Will and Lucy that I miss them. "

"I'll say. See you in three days. "

"Goodbye." - He told off -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Three years ago._

_Klaus and Caroline discussed increasingly. Two weeks had passed since that night and the situation only worsened. They always argued, but always reconciled making love minutes or hours later. However, this time was different: they fought and Carline walked away, even though she felt destroyed from within._

_The original had settled out, walk and probably drinking. In the Triangle, he went to the bar, not even giving importance to the usual reverence that vampires did to him and that he liked so much. _I hate fighting with you, love_, only this thought occupied the mind of hybrid that night._

_"Love, whiskey." - He said to the blonde bartender with eyes partially down -_

_"Bad night?" - Camille asked amiably -_

_Klaus looked quickly and saw the girl he'd tried to stifle that night. He could and normally blame her for all the discussions he was having with Caroline, but he knew that the girl only had been one of several reasons that led to fights._

_"Bad week." - He admitted -_

_The girl began serving the drink for him._

_"I'm sorry ..." - she said handing the drink -_

_The original looked surprised and intrigued._

_"What?" - She pretended confusion -_

_"I tried to kill you." - He began - "And now you say " _I feel sorry"_ for me having a bad week?"_

_"I was rude to you and your ..." - she seemed to think - "girlfriend, am I right?"_

_He nodded, waiting for her to continue._

_"That night, here was full of customers and I was a little stressed. I should not have disobeyed you. "_

_"Disobey?" - He said aloud to remember exactly the words of Caroline: "You will kill me for disobedience?"_

_"Yeah ..." - she said - "You are the king of French Quarter, people need to have respect."_

_The hybrid was surprised by her response. Camille seemed to understand what Caroline could not._

_"Besides, I am a human who works in one of the three most important clubs of the city. These places are of your kind. Is your territory. It's a risk for me to work here and live out every night. So I need to be careful, to be obedient. "_

_The girl noticed the silence of the original and was pleased, but did not show. She knew she had entered into his mind. _It's one of the advantages of studying psychology_, she thought._

_"Well, I think I've said too much ..." - she smiled a little bland - "I'll shut up and let you drink in peace." - Completed -_

_Klaus gave a small smile back, leaving her free to serve other customers._

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the French Quarter. Six hours later. Cave)_

Katherine arrived accompanied by a woman who appeared to be about twenty six years.

"You were very quick." - Klaus said getting up from the floor -

"I always have a witch around. No matter where I am. "- The vampire said convinced -" This is Jane. "- said indicating the woman -

"Hello, love." - Klaus said -

"Let's get you out." - Jane said -

"Fantastic, Katerina." - He praised the Witch - "She did not even question what you're doing."

"I did compel her to not bored me with unwanted questions." - She added with a smile -

The witch began to speak words that only witches could understand the meaning until, minutes later, she just stopped and said:

"It is done."

Klaus slowly approached the opening of the cave. He was extremely cautious and suspicious, but the spell had actually been removed. Then he left satisfied with freedom.

However, they heard footsteps approaching from the place.

"Wait." - He said to see Kath and witch trying to hide - "I know who it is."

Shortly after, a girl entered the cave and stood face to face with the hybrid.

"How?!" - She said in panic -

Klaus grabbed the girl before she could scream and forced eye contact:

"You will call that witch ..." - said with contempt - "And will tell you exactly what always say: _It's okay. He is still stuck_. "- He continued -" And it will keep saying every day until I allow you to stop. "

She agreed compelled.

The original smirked and turned to the two women.

"Come on."

"Where?" - The vampire asked confused -

"My mansion."

"No one lives there." - She said -

"I figured that, but I can still get."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Hours later. Mikaelson Mansion in French Quarter)_

Klaus entered the back door, breaking his own house.

"Wow ..." - Katherine commented through her fingertips over the fireplace - "Nobody cleans this place for a long time."

"I need to know if someone found it." - He said to himself aloud -

"Who?" - The vampire asked confused -

"Camille".

"Who is she?" - She was still confused -

"Say it's someone I really want to find again ..." - he said mysterious -

"Whatever." - She gave up to understand - "I want the location of my son. Right now. "

"Fair enough." - He said quiet - "You will find him in Los Angeles. A place called ... "- then he took the phone Kath and began typing the name of the site -

Then he returned the phone to her.

"Is that all?" - She asked suspiciously - "Easy like that?"

"Yes, easy like that." - He said seriously - "We made a deal. You have done your part and I am fulfilling my own. "

Katherine did not detect any sign of lying on his face.

"All right." - Said out -

Klaus nodded.

"Hey ..." - she turned quickly to him - "Just for your curiosity ..."

"What?" - He said interested -

"Caroline is sleeping with Tyler Lockwood again." - Then she disappeared -

Klaus stood in shock for a few seconds not believing what he had heard. He, then, lost control and started breaking all the furniture in its path until the room was completely destroyed. Then he sat on the floor completely exhausted and with tears in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Before the night

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Where have you been all day?" - Rebekah asked to Stefan in the living room -

Elena looked at his friend curiously.

"I went to replenish our stock of blood bags." - He said after a few seconds of hesitation -

"So where are they?" - The girlfriend asked irritated -

"What?" - He said confused -

"The blood bags!" - Rebekah lost patience -

"Ah ... in the car. "- he began -" I'll get a box to bring them here. "

Rebekah nodded intrigued. Elena did not have so easily accepted that answer.

"So ... what are you doing?" - He said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible -

"Organizing a masquerade ball." - Elena finally spoke -

"Ball? For what? "- Said confused -

"Caroline wants to discover the identity of the vampire who is breaking the rule about attacking humans ..." - a friend commented -

"When she found it?" - He asked trying not to worry -

"Today." - Rebekah said before Elena - "Probably he will attack again during the dance. And we will be there to expose him ... "-

"It's a great idea." - He gave a small smile to disguise - "Well, I'm going to the car and soon will be here again." - Said out -

Minutes later, after the vampire leave, Rebekah broke the silence that had settled in the environment saying upset and worried:

"I can not believe what he said ..."

"Neither do I." - said Elena also concerned -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus had passed about two hours completely static sitting down and leaning against the wall. Some stubborn tears inevitably had escaped from his eyes. However, he could not remain in that state. Action was needed: he knew that he needed to find Camille. So, the original rose from the floor and wiped the tears that were still on the face using the back of the hand. Then climbed the stairs and entered into the own room. The place was exactly the same way he remembered except by dust. The hybrid was inevitably taken by memories when looked at the bed.

_(Flashback)_

_Three years earlier - a week before the disappearance of Klaus_

_"I hate fight with you ..." - she whispered against his bare chest -_

_Klaus and Caroline had finally managed to discuss less and even make love that night. The girl was embracing the hybrid missing the feel of his body against hers._

_"Me too, love." - He said stroking a few strands of her hair -_

_Little did he know that everything was about to fall apart from the next night._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_(Following night)_

_The Triangle seemed the right place to start a new discussion between them. That night, they had agreed to go to the nightclub to try have fun as a real couple. However, Caroline soon raged to come face to face with the customer , which pretty much sucked all the blood from a woman who was right in front of her while the other vampires excited admired the show._

_Klaus tried to handle the situation as quickly as he could._

_"Enough!" - He shouted to the vampire -_

_But it was too late: Caroline was the way out of the place. Seconds later, the original was immediately behind her, knowing that it would not be easy to avoid the fight._

_"Caroline!" - he called approaching her, who was already outside the Triangle -_

_The girl turned to him disgusted and angry._

_"Is this the city that you like so much?"_

_"It is the city where I have power." - He said seriously, because there was nothing he could say to her -_

_Caroline could not believe what she had just heard. He spoke calmly and casually about something abominable as the scene she had just witnessed. It was all about power to him. Then the vampire lost her temper and shouted disappointed and angry:_

_"Who are you?!"_

_Klaus also lost his temper. He did not want to discuss it again and again._

_"I am the king of French Quarter!" - He shouted back -_

_The girl was silent for a few seconds until finally said bitterly:_

_"Right. Reign alone because I refuse to be the queen of this place. "- Then left the original hurt and speechless in the street -_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Let me guess ... wiskey. "- Camille spoke with a smile of consolation to him -_

_"Wiskey." - He simply agreed -_

_Klaus had returned to the bar after discussion. The human had become a good company for him during the last weeks._

_"Looks like we just found ourselves in bad nights, is not it?" - She said -_

_The hybrid gave a small smile._

_"Looks like it ..."_

_Then, minutes later, she said pretending to be ashamed:_

_"I hope to make these moments less bad for you ... with my simple and disposable company ... "- said with a small smile -_

_The original looked surprised, but pleased._

_"I like your company Camille." - He admitted -_

_The girl was getting what she wanted. Then, after a few doses, the original decided to leave. However, when he was outside of the Triangle, was interrupted by her calling his name._

_"Klaus!" - she said, looking tired and then approaching him -_

_"What?"_

_"You forgot your coat." - She showed the clother to him -_

_"Ah ... thank you, love. "- he said getting the coat back -_

_However, when holding the coat he realized that Camille had not loosened through clother. He looked confused. Then, totally unexpectedly, she kissed him. Seconds later, however, the original immediately pushed the girl away from him._

_"What was that?" - He asked, still surprised by the gesture -_

_"Attraction." - She simply said as she started to approach to him again -_

_Klaus prevented the bartender with angry look._

_"Stop it." - He said seriously -_

_"She does not understand you ..." - the human said getting exactly to the weak point of the hybrid -_

_The original seemed to reflect on a few silent minutes. Then he gently touched the face of Camille with one hand while saying:_

_"You are right ..."_

_The girl gave a small smile at his reaction and immediately came to a new kiss. However, Klaus completed staring into her eyes before the kiss happened:_

_"But she will always be the woman I love, the mother of my children. You do not mean anything, you understand me? "- Said seriously observing the expression of disappointment of Camille -_

_Soon after, he was gone, leaving the bartender alone in the middle of the street._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The girl's phone vibrated inside one of the pockets of the working uniform._

_"What?"-She answered irritably -_

_"Wow. What happened? "- Sophie asked -_

_"It will not work." - She began -_

_"How so?" - The witch asked confused -_

_"He is completely in love with the blond vampire. I kissed him a few minutes ago ... and he dismissed me, humiliated me ... "- said angrily -_

_"Do not tell me you're really enjoying the original."_

_"Of course not." - She told the truth - "I just hate to fail at a task."_

_"It's better that way." - She said relieved - "Keep the flirting, preferably in front of such Caroline. At the end of the week, I want the girl totally__ furious._ Then, when he's all alone, we'll catch him. "

_"Fine." - She nodded quickly changing the subject - "How many witches are in town?"_

_"Twenty-four, but most are inexperienced."_

_"What about her?" - Camille asked curiously -_

_"She will help. I can assure you it will. "_

_(End of flashback)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house. On the following day)_

"Hey ... Thank you for coming to help me. "- Caroline said for the human -" I'm really busy with the party preparations and also could not help but take them for a walk as I had promised ... more or less. "

"All right." - The woman said - "Where are they?"

"Lucy and Will!" - a vampire called the children into the room -

And before long, they were ready to get out in front of the mother.

"You're not going mommy?" - Lucy asked upset -

"Sorry dear ... I can not. "- Caroline said bending down to look in the eyes of the little girl -" But I'm sure you will love playing in the street with your brother, okay? "- she gave a little smile -" I'm right Will? "- she asked with look for the boy -

He nodded in agreement. William had always easier to understand and analyze the action and state of Caroline. He was exactly as Klaus. Lucy was like Caroline.

"That's right. Now a kiss before leaving. "- She said pointing to each cheek -

Each kissed the mother and soon left with the nanny. Caroline usually just let the two go out during the morning and the afternoon. It was safer, because during the night the city was taken over by vampires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" - Caroline said to Rebekah and Elena, who had just arrived - "The two are overdue."

Elena and Rebekah sat on the couch.

"Okay." - Caroline said calming - "The party is tomorrow. How are we? "

The two vampires hesitated.

"Ah ... could be better. "- Rebekah said -

"But we're definitely good." - Elena said quickly -

"But, changing more or less of subject... and what about your dress?" - Rebekah said smiling excitedly -

Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment.

"This is the smallest of problems, believe me." - She said -

"Come on!" - Elena said in disbelief - "Caroline Forbes is not concerned with party dress?"

The vampire gave a small smile as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Right!" - She said smiling - "You win."

Elena and Rebekah smiled back. Has been difficult to see Caroline genuinely smile in those last three years. The vampires were missing that way of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Main Square French Quater. Thirty minutes later)_

Klaus knew that probably would not be recognized if he walked in the streets of the city during the morning. French Quater even seemed a normal city at that time: only humans walked the streets, since vampires can not go out in the sun.

The mansion, though dusty, had the system of water and electricity in full operation. The hybrid wondered why and who kept the accounts of the place after the mansion stay abandoned for three years. Anyway, he had been able to take a shower and also wear some clothes that were still in the closet. This, in fact, was also strange: his clothes were there but seemed washed and properly folded as if someone had bothered to make them ready if he came back, or better, and even more strange, for when he returned.

The original had just bought two small gifts when he came across a scene that left him completely thrilled inside. A few feet away, two children playing running one behind the other. A boy and a girl. They probably should have about three years. Klaus was nervous, and he never felt nervous. Then took a few slow steps approaching from the place, although it did not want to draw attention. It could simply be a coincidence. However, as he watched the doubts were crumbling. The two children were blond. They were the color of his blonde hair. The girl was a mixture of him and Caroline. And to end any doubt, he finally saw a version of him with three years playing with the girl.

He smiled as he watched mesmerized William and Lucy. Then something unexpected happened: the boy, for some reason, looked exactly where he was and looked puzzled for a few minutes. Klaus first did not know what to do until he saw, soon after, Will gently pull the sister's arm and start walking toward him.

Shortly thereafter, the two children were facing him. The only thing that the hybrid could think at that moment was leaning to their height and crouch in that position to be able to look at the faces of the two.

"Excuse me ..." - the boy began at his sister's side - "Your name is Klaus?" - He said expectantly -

The original tried not to smile to the polite way of his son.

"Yes. It's my name. "- He said smiling showing his dimples for both -

Lucy quickly opened her mouth in surprise and immediately gave a small smile as her brother, who showed the same dimples of Klaus.

"Are you my daddy?" - The girl tried to commit hopeful -

Klaus smiled again. That was a completely different feeling and surprisingly amazing for him: it was the first time he was called _dad_. It was strange, but wonderful.

"I am your daddy, sweetheart." - He simply said touched -

The girl smiled. William as well. So, for a new wave of surprise of Klaus, the two embraced him at the same time. The hybrid took a few seconds to take in the gesture of the children, then he also returned the embrace with longing. They were only two babies the last time he remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house. Two hours later)_

"Care ... you give me the honor of being my date tomorrow at the dance? "- Tyler asked -

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes to the hang of it.

"All right. I accept. "- Said trying to show some excitement -

"Great. See you tomorrow. "- And then he just said without realizing it -" I love you. "- And hoped for a response -

"Until tomorrow ..." - she said embarrassed endend the conversation at the celphone -

Seconds later the doorbell rang. The vampire rose from the couch, which was all messy because Elena and Rebekah had just walk away without nothing to fix.

"Hi .." - she said to the nanny while Will and Lucy came home - "It was okay?"

"Yes. No problem."- The woman lied, not mention that she had lost the two children sight for a few minutes. -

Caroline gave the money and the woman went away immediately.

"What is all this?" - Will asked seeing roles and more roles on the couch -

"It's an adult party that mommy is organizing with Aunt Bekah and Elena." - The vampire said - "But then ... you have fun? "- she changed the subject -

They nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Now go take a shower. "

William ran to the bathroom and Lucy also do the same if Caroline had not called the girl.

"Hey...come here ..." - the vampire asked puzzled -

Lucy approached from the mother, who asked confused looking at the small silver bracelet on the wrist of her daughter:

"Who gave it to you?"

"My daddy." - Lucy said casually and then left the room to take a shower while leaving Caroline completely static -

"Your ..." - she said in shock to herself -

Was not possible. She could not believe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter: Klaroline reunion.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Addicted to you

Caroline sat on the couch still in shock. She remained in that state for several minutes until it was stopped by the bell ringing again. However, she had no reaction. It was only on the third ring she finally rose from the couch back to reality.

"Were not you listening?" - Tyler said confused as he entered into the house of the vampire -

"Ah ... sorry, I ... "- she tried to formulate any sentence with difficulty -

"Are you okay?" - He asked worriedly watching her face intently -

"Yeah!" - She was quick to respond -

"You sure?" - He did not believe -

"Yes. I'm just have so many things to solve ... the party. "- said trying not to think about what had just happened before Tyler arrive -" So ... what are you doing here? "- said changing the subject -

"Nothing special." - He began - "I was going to rent my suit and decided to move here to see you." - Said with a small smile -

"Oh ..." - was all she managed to say - "Thanks, I guess." - Added trying not to let the mood even weirder -

Tyler leaned over to kiss her. However, Caroline turned away immediately.

"Sorry, but I'm really busy ..." - said trying to explain why she had not returned the kiss, although she knew that anything she said would be just as ridiculous excuse -

"I understand." - He lied upset - "I'm going." - Turned out - "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." - She smiled a little embarrassed as she closed the door as fast as could after his departure -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus put the box on the bed as he removed his coat. Then, seconds later, he opened the lid of the box and looked seriously the suit was inside her. There was no more appropriate occasion to reappear officially in town than in a big party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Damon?" - Stefan asked suspiciously the front door - "Rebekah? Elena? Anybody home? "

However, no one responded to his relief. The Vampire hurried on site and ran to the bathroom. Once there, Stefan quickly took off his shirt and began to wash the stain of blood that he had just done with the latest victim. He rubbed nervous and increasingly desperate. However, after a few minutes, the stain was completely removed. From that moment, he allowed himself to relax a little, but still worried about the ball. No one could figure out. It was too embarrassing. Again he had been weak and Lexi ever show up to help him again for help.

The vampire looked in the mirror and thought: _What are you doing?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(The next day.'s Main Square French Quarter. Ball Night Masks)_

The square had been completely isolated from the rest of the city streets. The place was full of vampires and humans dancing together. Men wearing suits and women wearing elegant gowns and, of course, all wore masks.

The lighting of the party consisted of several small lamps with yellow lights that were circulating distributed throughout the region, and also by bands with more bulbs that tied at strategic points of the posts of the site. In the center was a large gazebo also lit by yellow lamps.

Elena and Damon walked among the guests arm in arm. The girl wore a beautiful dark blue dress, she always liked that color. Also, wearing a mask shaped black bow with small stones also in dark blue color. Damon wore the traditional black mask.

Rebekah was wearing a long gray dress and had a white mask with small silver stones in the shape of a cat species. Stefan, like his brother, also wore the traditional black mask.

The two couples were faced with the arrival of Elijah and Davina, who wore a dark green dress and a mask that only covered up part of the face, specifically half of the face, leaving the right eye showing.

"Rebekah." – brother told her and then greeted the other with his head - "It really is a beautiful dance."

"Thank you." - She started smiling - "But Elena has also helped in organizing of the event."

"Great job." - He said, turning to the other girl -

"Thank you, Elijah." - Elena smiled at his comment and also to Rebekah, that had mentioned this fact -

"Is ... different, I must confess, but really interesting. "- he added -

"I know." - Rebekah laughed - "It was Caroline's idea to do the dance in the main square. I told her I would definitely be a single party. "

"The conversation is really wonderful, but I like to dance with my girlfriend, if you'll excuse me ..." - Damon said faking an education exaggerated -

"So polite and formal ..." - Stefan said smiling -

"I know." - He said giving up - "It sucks."

Stefan and Rebekah laughed. Elena rolled her eyes to the way of the boyfriend as she walked away from friends to dance with him.

Elijah looked Davina and invited her to a dance. The witch agreed smiling. The two were finally together.

"It will not ask me to dance?" - Rebekah said to her boyfriend -

"Ah ... not ... "- he joked -

"Stefan!" - she chafed immediately -

"It was a joke!" - he said, raising his arms in defense -

"I'm sorry to say, but you is not funny." - She said calming -

"Yeah ..." - he lamented - "I know that."

Rebekah laughed.

"See," - he said looking her way - "Maybe I'm funny precisely because I can not be funny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler waited Caroline near to the bandstand. The vampire had agreed to meet him at the party and not arriving at the site accompanied by him, as the other couples did. He knew something was happening, something she did not want to tell him. However, he did not put pressure again, after all, however much destroyed inside and hardly comment on it, except for that night, he knew exactly what she had not forgotten the original, even after all these years, and especially even after what Klaus had done.

Tyler never understand what it was between the two. And, in a way, that feeling envied. He would never understand how a woman like Caroline would be so involved with that murderer and traitor and not be able to forget the guy, even after everything that had happened. But he would not give up the vampire. She had loved him before then could love him again. Then, in the midst of such thinking, Tyler saw Caroline approaching from him.

"Wow" - he said looking at her -

"Hi ... - She said to dull the hang of it -

The vampire was wearing a long red silk dress without sleeves or straps. The dress modeled accurately her body exactly the breasts and down to her waist, where he began to take a loose format. Caroline wore a golden mask with small stones silver, which was shaped like the petals of some flower, outlined her eyes.

"You want to dance?" - He asked hopeful -

"Of course." - She simply replied -

The two began to dance, but would soon be interrupted by the approaching figure in the crowd wearing a nice black suit and a mask that had, from the region where it is located the nose, a division of colors: one half was black and other was red.

Tyler looked and could not believe it. Caroline had her back to the man, who stood near to the two and said with the distinctive accent as he bent his hand politely:

"Can I have the next dance?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was dancing with Tyler when she heard the voice with which she dreamed every night of the last three years, as much as she hated to admit. She hesitated for a few seconds until finally start turning slowly to come face to face with Klaus, who kept his hand outstretched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The original stood firm, seriously. He stared at her while immediately sought to control his own heartbeats. It was unbelievable. Caroline had betrayed him and Klaus was still enthralled by her beauty. What that woman could do with it was simply ... unbelievable. However, he smiled and said no more. It was hard, bitter, although he did not show.

"She has nothing to talk to you." - Tyler manifested minutes after shock -

Caroline had yet to say any word. She thought of all the possible ways to be rude or, perhaps, indifferent to the original hybrid.

So Klaus finally spoke again. This time with a small smile on his face for Tyler.

"Tyler ..." - he took another step toward the two - "We have two children." - He said pointing to the vampire - "This fact is already more than enough to establish a conversation. .. "- returning with a provocative look at the boy -

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing. He spoke as if he were the victim of the whole situation. Then she finally said rudely:

"What do you want?"

Klaus looked at her seriously again.

"A dance would be a good start ..." - said tilting his hand again -

The vampire just putting her hand on him, accepting the invitation as strange as it seemed. She did not think. Just did.

Tyler looked at the scene in disbelief. But the presence of him had been totally ignored at the time.

Klaus took Caroline's hand as he led her down oner the steps of the gazebo. The two were serious and avoided eye contact. Then, the original ran a hand around her waist, bringing the vampire closer to his body. His other hand held hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline thanked thought for Klaus not looking hera t the time because if he did indeed realize what the feeling of the touch of him caused on her.

Then, they began to dance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon tried to kiss his girlfriend when, suddenly, Elena walked away shocked and said:

"Oh my God ..."

"What?" - He said confused -

The vampire pointed to the only two people dancing in the gazebo.

"That is Klaus?" - She began still in disbelief - "Dancing with Caroline?"

Damon looked surprised and commented too.

"Yeah ... I think tonight will definitely be unique, exactly as Rebekah said. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Caroline remained silent. He was going crazy inside for having her body so close to him and could not make love with her. He hated to hate her, and at the same time, he hated himself for never being able to do such a thing.

Caroline could not say anything. She felt his touch making her body burn with longing.

"_Ever since I was a child_

_I've turned it all in my mind_

_I sang by the piano_

_Tore my yellow dress_

_And cried, and cried, and cried..._

The vampire took courage and said indifferently:

"How long are you in town?"

_I don't want see what I've seen_

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come, come..._

"Why do not you ask exactly what you really want to know?" - He began seriously - "On the bracelet that I gave Lucy?" - Completed without looking at her -

Caroline glanced at him but did not answer. He could still read exactly what she was thinking.

"You told my children that I ..." - he commented with a small sad smile - "I left for travel without date to return ..."

_Now there's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover of my mind_

_And I'll sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress_

_And cry, and cry, cry_

_Over the love of you..._

"It was the best for them." - The vampire began - "It was the best after all these years ... than to hear the truth. "- she added so provocative referring to Camille -

_All this champagne, drunken home_

_Against the current, all alone_

_Everybody see, I love him_

_'Cause it's a feeling that you get_

_When the afternoon is set_

_On the bridge into the city..._

Klaus finally faced with anger in his eyes and then approached her ear whispering also so provocative.

"Really?" - He began - "The truth about you back to sleep with Tyler Lockwood?"

_I don't want see what I've seen_

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come, come..._

Caroline looked irritated and embarrassed. She could not believe he had the nerve to try it after all he had done. So she prepared to explode when he released her and left the bandstand, leaving the ball.

_Love is green light in my eyes_

_And my lover of my mind_

_And I'll sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress_

_And cry, and cry, cry_

_Over the love of you..._

Tyler approached to her saying:

"Let him go."

"No." - Caroline said without looking at the boy - "He'll have to hear some things ..." - she started to say angrily - "And will hear tonight." - She completed following the original, which came into the car -

The vampire knew exactly where he should be. He would return to the old mansion. Then she got into the car, leaving Tyler completely alone in the middle of the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Rebekah danced when he asked trying not to show much concern:

"The night is very quiet for murder, do not you think?"

"What do you mean by that?" - She asked confused -

"Ah ... whatever. Maybe Caroline is overreacting trying to find this guy, anyway the city is finally peaceful since the command of Klaus. "

Rebekah looked puzzled the way of the boyfriend.

"How do you know it's a guy?"

Stefan had not noticed a flaw in the sentence. Then tried to say with a smile to disguise:

"It's just a figure of speech ..."

The original vampire commented afraid of his answer:

"So you think he will not show up tonight?"

"I think not." - He said without noticing what Rebekah was doing -

She nodded as she began to put together some pieces of the puzzle. However, having finally the answer would only make the situation worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Mansion Mikaelson. Thirty minutes later)_

Klaus entered the room pulling his tie and mask. He had left the front door open because knew he was being followed by Caroline. He had lost control of the emotions. He had left her to realize the jealousy in his tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline entered at the first time in three years in the old house where she had lived with him and the babies. So many memories in a very short space of time ...

She imagined that the place was dusty, but never in that state with which she faced puzzled and surprise: the room was completely destroyed. Objects and furniture smashed all over the floor.

The brightness of the mansion was weak. The only place where the light came with a little more intensity was from upstairs: certainly of his room. Then she took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus took a deep breath trying to regain control. A few seconds later, he noticed her presence in the room and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" - It was his turn to say so rude -

Caroline had removed the mask and stared angrily. Then she began to approach to him saying:

"How dare you ..."

However, all the control he had managed to recover disappeared when see the way accuser of her. As if he had done something wrong. Then he also approached interrupting the frase of Caroline with teeth clenched in anger. If he were to lose control, so be it. Klaus no longer cared.

"How could you sleep with him again?!" - He shot near her face -

"You are just unbelievable!" - She giggled - "How dare you judge me?!" - She yelled back also approaching to his face -

The two were inches from each other's lips. They stopped and looked quickly observing each other's mouths as they waited for none of them could notice what was going on in the mind of another. A few seconds of silence passed, though it seemed an eternity for each one.

So, without thinking or hesitation, Klaus immediately grabbed the vampire's waist and the back of the neck, bringing her lips and body against his. He was hungry for every bit of her.

"_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time..._

Caroline grabbed his neck as fast as she could, bringing even more of the original mouth against hers. The vampire ran her tongue against his tongue, deepening the kiss with increasingly desire and longing.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around..._

Klaus quickly leaned her against the wall and began to move his hands under her dress, clutching each thigh of the girl while moved hungry kisses from Caroline's mouth to her neck. She moaned at his touch as she lifted one leg against one of his legs so that the hybrid could stroke her thighs even more.

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me..._

The original tore the back of her dress, which was located the zipper. Seconds later, Caroline was only in panties against his body. She moaned louder when she felt him caressing one of her breasts with one hand and, soon after, when felt a lot of kisses and nibbling over the place.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time..._

The girl could not say anything. She only felt. She needed to feel him inside her. Caroline had gone with the intention of starting a fight with Klaus and now was about to make love with him. He had betrayed, abandoned and she was about to make love to him. She could only be completely crazy.

Then it was her turn to start plucking the clothes from the hybrid in despair. She tore the top of the suit and started unbuttoning his pants with difficulty because Klaus would not stop kissing her in no time. Then, both completely naked, they went to the bed.

"_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me..._

Caroline pushed the original to the bed and sat on his hip. Seconds later, allowed him to come inside her. She wanted to be in control this time. She wanted him to repent for having done what he did and that he remembered how it was when they were together. The vampire felt anger, desire and longing at the same time. But, above all, love. Always love as each move he made and she responded with a moan of pleasure.

Klaus panted against the girl's body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding his hands with every movement of the body of Caroline against him, so that he could make the moment more enjoyable. She did not say how the other times they made love, but he knew that she belonged to him, she just loved him.

So the original shifted with vampire speed and started to get over her, increasing the rhythm while Caroline kissed his shoulders and chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(After hours)_

Caroline wore the dress awkwardly partially torn and was preparing to leave the room when she heard a sleepy voice of Klaus:

"Is going to be like this?" - He asked on the bed -

The vampire's back was to him. She closed her eyes, wishing he had not awakened. Then the girl turned to him in silence.

Klaus stood up from the bed completely naked and began to approach to her saying:

"You come up here ..." - he continued to approach - "Make love with me ..." - and finally completed - "And go away?" - He was inches from her -

He touched her face gently with one hand.

"Stop ..." - she said losing strength and closing her eyes as she felt his touch -

"You do not want me to stop ..." - he continued to touch her face - "Do you still love me ..."

Caroline managed to get out his hands over her face with difficulty and, almost crying, she finally admitted exhausted:

"I love you ..." - then the tears flowed - "I could not stop loving you in any single day of those three years ..."

Klaus never felt more happy.

"That's what you wanted to hear?" - She said hurt - "You betrayed me, left me ... and yet, I love you ... "

The hybrid looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" - He frowned -

"Please ... do not do it. "- she pleaded crying -" Do not pretend you do not know what I'm talking about. Camille. You left me to get away with her. "

"This is ridiculous. Absurd ... "- he could not believe what was hearing -" I will never betray you. "

"Stop lying!" - She suddenly exploded -

"I never ran with Camille!" - He shot - "I was stuck in a damn cave for three years!" - He shouted back -

"What?" - Caroline could not believe -

"Who told you that I had run away with her?" - He was still angry -

"Davina..." - she said between tears - "She said that saw you two leaving the mansion that night."

Klaus could not believe it. Then he remembered that the night:

_(Flashback)_

_"Davina." - He asked the witch - "I need to settle something with that girl." - Said pointing to Camille - "But you could do something for me?"_

_"Of course." - She immediately said -_

_"Tell Caroline that she is the love of my existence. I do not care for that city or power. I just want her back. "- He had never confessed his love for the vampire to another person -_

_"Why do not you tell her that?"_

_"Because I really need to sort something out. And she will not expect a response until tomorrow. It will be too late. "_

_"All right. Of course I'm going to say. "_

_"Tell her to wait for me."_

_The witch nodded in agreement as she watched the original out of the mansion with the human._

_(End of flashback)_

"Listen to me carefully ..." - he immediately said, holding her face in his hands again - "I do not know why she did it, but Davina lied to you."

Caroline shook her head in denial.

"Look into my eyes, love ..." - it was the first time he called her that way in that night - "And say I'm lying. You know me better than anyone else in the world. "

Caroline stared Klaus with teary-eyed. She looked, looked, looked again and could only see one thing: he spoke the truth, however absurd it was. Then she whispered:

"Do you love me?"

"For eternity, sweetheart." - He added -

"Why they took you away from me all this time?" - She said suffering, but, at the same time, relieved -

"I do not know, love ..." - was all he could say - "But we always found each other again, huh?" - He gave a little smile -

Caroline then put off her own dress again, getting completely naked for him, who watched her way mesmerized.

"I've missed you so much ..." - she said, bringing her own naked body against his - "I love you ..."

"I love you too ..." - he said caressing her bare skin -

Seconds later, they went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed. Further explanations and flashbacks come.**

**Songs: Over the Love by Florence + The Machine**

**Addicted by Kelly Clarkson **


	6. Chapter 6 - Alliances

_(Masked Ball)_

Rebekah and Stefan approached Elena and Damon.

"So ... any sign of who we looking for? "- Damon asked Stefan -

"No. The night is very quiet. "- Stefan answered quiet -

Rebekah looked her boyfriend still not believing what she had discovered. However, no one seemed to realize what she had seen. Elena, perhaps, deep down, knew, but she did not witness the friend destroying himself again. So she just did not want see, Rebekah thought. Then was interrupted by the voice of the vampire:

"I think that the night is not so quiet as it looks."

"What are you talking about?" - Rebekah asked confused and worried -

"Klaus is in town." - Damon said before the girlfriend -

"What?! When? "- The original vampire said surprise -

"I do not know." - Elena began - "But the fact is that I saw Caroline dancing with him a few hours ago. Then, I lost sight of both. "- She added -

"Caroline was dancing with Nik?"

"What about Tyler?" - Stefan said - "He was not with her at the party?"

Everyone looked embarrassed and nobody said anything, because every one of them knew the answer: Tyler had no importance at that time.

"You will say to Elijah?" - Elena asked Rebekah changing the subject -

"Yeah ... but not today. He and Davina have already left the dance. "

A few minutes of silence settled between the vampires until Damon said:

"Well, I suggest everyone to enjoy. There is nothing to do, at least for now, except wait. "

"I agree." - Stefan replied -

"Yeah, me too." - Elena completed -

Rebekah nodded in agreement and began to move away from the three.

"Hey ..." - Stefan called confusing - "Where are you going?"

"I'll look for Nik and Caroline." - She lied -

"I'll go with you." - He added already walking toward her -

"No. No need. "- She said preventing him over -

Elena and Damon watched the scene confused.

"Why?" – he said upset -

"I wanted to find my brother alone, okay?" - She said gently -

"All right." - He agreed with the head still upset -

"Thank you. Have fun. "- Then she walked away -

Rebekah needed to be alone for awhile. She needed to think. How could she protect Stefan and being loyal to Caroline at the same time? He needed to stop being the Ripper once again, but he also could not be denounced to Caroline and especially the vampires in town. The chaos would set in French Quarter. Caroline would never punish her own friend with whom verdict a determined to break the rules. However, when deciding to protect Stefan, she'd also be risking everything she had built during those three years: the respect she had gotten among the vampires and the peace in the city.

Rebekah was really afraid of what might happen. Then, in the midst of such a thought, she felt the presence of someone close to her. The vampire turned and, soon later, she was face to face with Tyler.

"You saw her?" - He asked concerned -

"Caroline?" - She said unintentionally, knowing that was a stupid question to do -

"Of course." - He said angrily - "I believe you already know that he's in town" - Tyler said with contempt -

"Yes, I know." - She began - "But I have not seen Caroline since she was with you." - She decided to tell the truth - "Elena said she disappeared from the party." - Rebekah omitted the part that might suggest Klaus was involved in the disappearance of Caroline. Maybe she was sorry for the guy that was in front of her, although she did not understand why -

Tyler looked at the vampire surprised to notice what she was doing. He had realized.

"You knew, did you?" - Rebekah said suddenly watching his expression - "You knew she was gone with Nik." - She continued with the reasoning, forgetting any penalty that might have felt for Tyler - "You only wondered if she'd ever come back. "

He did not answer, though it was evident that she was right. So he decided to get away from the vampire. However, she added to Tyler when he was already back to her:

"You're scared to death, is not it?" - She teased in a way, though she had no intention -

Tyler paused for a few seconds and then turned back to Rebekah. He had anger and fear in his eyes, though he tried not to show it.

"You're afraid that she can not resist and come back to him." - She added -

"She knows and you also what he did." - Was all he could say -

"But it was not what I said." - She began - "I know exactly what my brother did and I'll never forgive him to have it done. But you fear that even knowing what he did, Caroline back to Nik, is not it? "

Tyler once again fell silent as he prepared to depart again.

"I do not blame you." - She said with sincerity - "One thing I learned about Caroline and Nik is that they always meet again and always find a way to be together again. She will always love my brother and you know it. "

Then, seconds later, he left the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler approached an unknown vampire and asked touching his shoulder:

"Excuse me ..." - he began - "Can you help me?"

"What do you want?" - The vampire said without much patience -

"Where is the old mansion Mikaelson?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

The vampire noticed the lie, but let it go.

"Alright kid. I'll say. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ... Mansion Mikaelson)_

"I could stay like this forever ..." - she whispered against his chest as she hugged him -

"I've missed you so much, love." - He said caressing the bare back of the vampire -

Caroline looked at him with a smile and said with desire in her eyes:

"Show me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and gave a little smirk showing dimples she loved. Then he stood over her and began to whisper very close to her lips:

"Again, love?"

Caroline smiled in agreement as quickly biting the lower lip.

The original smiled back and began to pursue her lips hungry. He licked deepening the kiss as she put her legs around his body. Seconds later, Klaus came inside her again, making Caroline gives a little whoop of delight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Somewhere in French Quarter)_

"Sophie the human have been acting strange these last days."

"How so?" - She said intrigued -

"It confirms that the original is still there, but I do not see her or talk to her at any other time of day."

"What's so strange about that?" - She said confused - "Who cares about her?"

"But she is the sister of Camille ..." - Selina also said confused -

"Who cares?" - Sophie said again calmly - "Camille was only one more piece of our game. She fulfilled her part and disappeared, just as it should do. "

"If she knows that we are using her younger sister ..." - Selena began -

"She will do what?" - Sophie laughed - "It is a simple human who got this story of revenge. She got what she wanted ... in a way, was not it? "

"Yes, but ..."

"Enough, Selina."

"All right." - She lied - "As for Stefan Salvatore?"

"You saw what Caroline is doing, is not it?" - Sophie smiled -

"She's giving that masquerade ball to discover that her own friend is cheating." - Selina completed -

"Stefan Salvatore is a ripper, but not an idiot. He will not attack anyone tonight. "

"What do we do all find out about it?"

"There's something about vampires that are extremely weak, you know?"

Selina looked puzzled for Sophie.

"Humanity." - She continued - "They think they are powerful, they are in control. However, the emotions controls them. And that's exactly why we managed to do everything we wanted so far, albeit against some unforeseen. "

"I do not understand where you're going with this conversation ..."

"It's very simple, actually. We have another ally, though he does not know it. "

"Who?"

"His name is Miller."

"The faithful squire of Caroline?"

"Well, not so faithful." - She gave a little smile - "She kicked him out of "office", so to speak. And if he has a chance for revenge ... "

"Surely he will grab the opportunity with all your strength ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Thirty minutes later. Mansion Mikaelson)_

Tyler opened the front door with ease. The mansion had been abandoned for three years, so she did not have an owner. This allowed anyone to enter the premises uninvited. He entered noiselessly and ran into the room completely destroyed. The place was dimly lit except for a more intense light coming from upstairs.

Everything was immersed in silence. Then he started up the stairs toward the lighted room without making any sound while walking.

Seconds later, he saw an open door. A door of a room. It was that room where the light was coming. So Tyler began to approach with caution and, as much as he did not want to admit to himself, afraid. Fear of what could find.

He took a few steps closer to the open door and see what was inside the room. Then came across the scene that most feared and felt disgust: Caroline was asleep hugging Klaus. The two were naked, except for the sheet covering the lower part of the body of each. Klaus was wrapping her waist with one arm while Caroline had her head on his chest. She slept peacefully with a small and discreet smile.

Tyler watched the scene still unwilling to believe, though, deep down, he knew what would happen. Then, still without making any noise, he went away immediately. Seconds later, as the outside of the mansion, he entered the car and began driving aimlessly. He just wanted to erase that scene from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Masked Ball)_

"Hey ..." - Stefan said carefully when approaching Rebekah - "What are you doing here alone?"

She looked upset at her boyfriend, who sat beside her in one of the steps of the gazebo.

"What?" - He asked confused -

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" - She said suddenly without thinking about the consequences -

Stefan looked her way concerned about the real meaning of the sentence uttered. Then, after seconds of hesitation, he simply said, although he hated to lie to her:

"Of course I would."

She shook her head disappointed with the response.

"Why now?" - He tried to appear the victim -

"Nothing. I'm not very good tonight, that's all. "- She knew it was a ridiculous answer, but he had been the one in which she had managed to think -

"What do you think happened to Klaus and Caroline?" - He tried to change the subject to soften the tense moment between the two -

Rebekah gave a small smile and said:

"Well, it's been over four hours since she disappeared ..." - she started talking pretending to look for a watch that she did not have the wrist - "So probably, and I really can not imagine why, they should have made love and are now sleeping embraded ... "- she rolled her eyes at her own comment -

"You speak of them with such certainty ..." - he gave a little smile and was soon interrupted -

"I spent a lot of time watching my brother live without love, Stefan. So I'll never forget the moment that I could and can still witness ... "

"What moment was that?" - He interrupted -

"See my middle brother love a woman for the first, last and only time in a thousand years."

Stefan nodded.

"I'll never understand what he did. It makes no sense. Never did. Nik loves Caroline. And she loves him too, you know as much as I do. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(One hour later. Mansion Mikaelson)_

Klaus was awake. He looked completely in love for the vampire asleep cuddled against his chest. _So beautiful_, he thought as he played with the fingertips over a few strands of her hair.

"I'm feeling it ..." - she said suddenly, her voice sleepy -

He gave a small smile at the comment.

Caroline kissed his chest lovingly. Then she looked at him opening her eyes with difficulty because of sleep.

"Go back to sleep, my love." - He said touching her hair -

"All right." - She said losing sleep - "Why you was stuck in a cave all this time?" - She said stroking the bare skin of his chest with her fingertips -

"I am still trying to understand." - He confessed -

"How so?" - She said confused -

"I'll tell you everything I know, love." - He said shifting placing his back against the headboard while Caroline sat on his lap -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_Three years ago. Night of the disappearance of Klaus. Five hours before Camille arrive at the mansion._

_Klaus was sitting in the living room armchair drinking to try to forget the hell in which his life had become in just a few weeks. Caroline had left three days earlier. He thought as he could still hear her voice saying angrily:_

_..._

_"I can not do this anymore ..."_

_"What are you talking about?" - He did not believe she could contemplate such a thing -_

_"That woman ... Camille. "- She said with disgust and contempt -" She is flirting with you in front of me! "_

_"Caroline ..."_

_"Are you sleeping with her?!" - She suddenly shot -_

_"Do not be ridiculous!"_

_"You have not changed ..." - she said between tears - "You just want to have power ... we fight all the time, even more now with this slut ... "_

_"Where are you going with this?" - He said, afraid of the answer, though not demonstrated -_

_"I'm leaving the mansion." - Said she determined, but completely destroyed -_

_"What?" - He did not want to believe -_

_So he began to see the vampire packing some clothes of the babies in a small suitcase. Klaus lost control and shouted angrily:_

_"Do not you dare take my children away from me!"_

_..._

_Then he closed his eyes uselessly trying to contain the pain he fel into the chest. He missed so much her and the babies._

_"Stop being stubborn and proud." - Elijah said interrupting the thoughts of his brother entered into the room -_

_Klaus opened his eyes and said nonchalantly:_

_"I do not know what you're talking about ..."_

_Elijah gave a small smile to his way. _Typical Niklaus_, he thought as he shook his head in disapproval._

_"Listen to me very carefully, my brother ..." - he began seriously - "If you keep insisting that obsession for power will end up losing the three people you love most in the world."_

_Klaus was silent. It was simply the most true and he knew he needed to hear from someone. And, of course, that someone would be Elijah._

_"You're saying I have to choose between power and family?" - He said bitterly -_

_Elijah watched the brother with curiosity and said with a small enigmatic smile:_

_"Niklaus ..." - he nodded understanding something that Klaus had not even noticed - "Have you already picked. However, you still do not know how to turn off the other option. "_

_So Elijah left the room leaving Klaus thoughtful about the conversation._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Four hours later._

_Klaus knew exactly what Elijah had spoken. He just does not want to admit. He had already made a choice. He always choose Caroline, William and Lucy. He loved them more than anything in the world. However, it was extremely difficult to turn off the desire for power, a desire he had for nearly a thousand years. Meant to change and give up of something that was part of him for centuries and centuries. But, for her and the babies, he would do anything. That the quest for power to go to hell. He just wanted his family back._

_Then, immediately stood up from his chair determined to regain the woman he loved. However, he was interrupted by Camille at the front door._

_"What are you doing here?" - He said in anger -_

_"You must come with me." - She said seriously and almost crying -_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now get out of my face before I break your neck. "_

_"Witches are conspiring against you!" - she said nervously -_

_"What?" - He stopped confused - "Stop lying!" - He shouted impatiently -_

_"It's true, I swear. Try compulsion. "_

_Klaus then looked into her eyes and asked:_

_"Witches are conspiring against me?"_

_"Yes" - she said -_

_He watched the girl concerned._

_"They want to do something against your family tomorrow."_

_"How do you know that?" - He said suspiciously -_

_"I was working with them ..." - she admitted -_

_Klaus grabbed her neck._

_"So help me now?" - He said through clenched teeth -_

_"I am in love for you." - She said with difficulty, knowing that the lie was working -_

_Klaus hard to let go her neck and said:_

_"Show me where they are."_

_However, he could not waste another day without saying what he felt and what had decided about Caroline. Then he turned quickly to the room and approached Davina:_

_"Davina." - He asked the witch - "I need to settle something with that girl." - Said pointing to Camille - "But you could do something for me?"_

_"Of course." - She immediately said -_

_..._

_(End of flashback)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she was in love with you ..." - Caroline commented jealous -

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Camille led_ _Klaus into a trap. She took up the original tunnels, which were hidden in a forest of medium which was located near the road showing the output of French Quater to the nearest town._

_Upon arriving at the scene, Klaus faced during twenty four witches waiting for him._

_"You .." - he said to Camille with hate -_

_She smiled and said to the other girls:_

_"He's all yours ..." - then walked away -_

_Klaus did not have much time to think. He needed to act. However, I still was able to realize that half of witches was inexperienced, so weak. So it was exactly they decided to attack._

_He used vampire speed and began to break any necks and pluck any heart could find at the way. Many were frightened because they knew he was immortal, which facilitated the killing. He managed to kill twelve witches, but was dominated by the rest of them._

_Minutes later, they took him to the cave where he would be the next three years._

_"I'll kill you all! Do you hear me?! I'll kill you all! "- He screamed uselessly trying to leave the cave, that was sealed with magic._

_Camille entered into the cave trying to hide the fear. She stared at the original without smiles on her face._

_"Why did you do that?" - He really did not understand -_

_"Because you killed the man I loved!" - She shot -_

_"What?! Who are you talking about? "- He looked even more confused -_

_"Marcel!" - she said suffering -_

_Klaus's eyes widened in shock._

_"Marcel was your boyfriend?" - He said, trying to assimilate the specific information -_

_(End of flashback)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God ..." - Caroline quickly put one hand over her mouth - "I remember that name. You said you had killed him to protect me. "

"Exactly. I killed him because I knew he would want to get back at me through you for killing the wolf Halley. "

"She was his cousin, was not it?"

Klaus nodded.

"What happened next?"

"Camille and the other twelve witches were gone. And since that night I never saw any of them again. "

"Three years trapped in a cave ..." - she said, still in disbelief -

So Caroline immediately hugged his body. He hugged her back saying:

"What's the matter, love?"

"I do not want to lose you never again." - She whispered with her eyes closed -

"I'm not going anywhere." - He said lovingly against her hair -

"Who took you from there?" - She said minutes after breaking the hug -

"Believe it or not, but it was Katerina with one of her witches."

"Katherine? How? Why? "- She said confused -

"She did not say. And, honestly, I did not care. I just needed to get out of that place. "

Caroline nodded.

"We need to interrogate Davina." - He said changing the subject -

"I'll blow that bitch liar!" – Caroline said revolted -

Klaus could not control himself and just laughing at her way.

"What?" - She said, still angry - "You do not believe?"

"Of course I do, love." - He said, trying to stop laughing -

"So, stop laughing!"

"Sorry." - He said getting serious -

Caroline kissed Klaus passionately and soon after, said unwillingly:

"I have to go ..."

"No." - he pulled her to deepen the kiss -

"I need ..." - she quickly said with difficulty because it began to match the kiss with tongue -

"Stay, love." - He whispered going to kiss her shoulder -

_God, it's hard to say no to him_, she thought.

"I need to talk to Tyler." - She said with fear -

Klaus stopped kissing the vampire.

"Do not give me that look." - She said, noting that look of an abandoned dog that only he could do without even realizing it - "He deserves an explanation."

The original remained silent.

"Klaus, talk to me!" - She asked nervously -

"I'm jealous. Is that what you want to hear? "- He shot angry -

"No need to be jealous!" - She smiled loving seeing him confess - "I love you ..." - she said kissing him - "my original hybrid ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ... Frontier French Quarter to the nearest town)_

Tyler had parked the car near the city limits. He was thinking of leaving once and for all. It was then that he saw a strange woman coming out of the forest. And, to his surprise, she came toward the car stopped.

"Good ... dawn. "- she said smiling -

"Who are you?" - He asked suspiciously -

"The right question is who are you." - She said pointing to him -

Tyler was silent.

"Let me guess ..." - she pretended to think - "Tyler, is not?"

"How do you know?" - He said he was surprised and worried -

"It is the boyfriend of Caroline Forbes."

"What do you want?"

"I want the same thing as you."

"Really? And what would it be? "- He teased -

"Destroy Niklaus Mikaelson."

Tyler has completely changed the facial expression upon hearing her sentence.

"What is your name?" - He said visibly interested -

"Selina." - She smiled -

"Get in the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Complications

_(Caroline's house)_

The vampire entered into the room awkwardly trying to straighten her dress partially torn. She, with some difficulty, succeeded, after a few seconds, close the door while holding the dress. Caroline turned and came face to face with William, who laughed at her way.

"Hi, little wolf ..." - she smiled embarrassed for the boy -

He continued to laugh at the way of the mother.

"What's so funny?" - She immediately said remembering the way Klaus laughed at her. Will did exactly the same thing as his father -

"Sorry, mom." - he said, trying to stop laughing - "Your dress will fall at any moment." - He said pointing - "How was ripped like that?" - He suddenly asked curiously -

"Ah ..." - Caroline could not say to a boy of three years that she had made love hot and, at the same time, full of romance for the third time in the night with someone, even if that someone was his father - "Ah ..." - so she decided to change the subject - "That's not important. But anyway what you doing up at this hour?! It's almost four in the morning! "- she said crossing her arms and holding her dress at the same time -

"Lucy had a nightmare." - He said the same look of abandoned dog she had seen on the face of Klaus few hours ago -

"Is she okay?" - Caroline said immediately worried going into the room of the two children with Will behind her -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, pretty girl. - she said entering into the room and saw her daughter sitting on the bed hugging a small doll -

Lucy raised her little eyes filled with tears and ran to hug Caroline.

"Honey, it's okay ..." - Caroline said trying to calm the girl - "Will told me you had a nightmare?" - She looked at her daughter -

William sat on the bed beside his mother and sister.

"I dreamed that my daddy was traveling again ..." - she said between a few tears - "And do not come back."

Caroline looked thrilled at the way of Lucy. The little girl had spent some time with Klaus and already loved him and missed him like he was present during all the days of those miserable three years. Then the vampire gave a small smile and said:

"Your daddy is not going anywhere, okay?"

Lucy and Will looked at her hopeful, but wary. Then the vampire grabbed the cell phone in front of them and made a simple call.

"What's wrong, love?" - He said on the other side of the line -

"Your daughter had a nightmare." - She said, looking at Lucy - "She said that you would travel again and never return."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus listened carefully every word of Caroline. Then said after a few seconds:

"She's with you?"

"Yeah, Will too."

"Let me talk to her." - He simply said -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline handed the phone to her daughter smiling. Lucy received the device with hesitation amid small hands. Then she said suspiciously:

"Daddy?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was still getting used to be called that way, but he really loved. Obviously, he knew he was a father. However, his experience like father was only for a few months, when they were only two babies. He was trying to figure out what to do or say. Everything was new. Caroline, however, seemed to have been born to be a mother. She made everything look so easy while for him was so complicated ...

"Hello, sweetheart." - Was all he could say at the moment -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy smiled immediately recognize his voice. William understood the gesture of his sister and also smiled enthusiastically. Caroline was loving the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen to me carefully, dear." - He began after a few seconds of reflection - "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"You will live with me, Will and mommy, daddy?"

Klaus smiled at Caroline's voice suddenly saying "Yes! Of course he will!" even before he answered. So he simply agreed:

"Yes, Lucy. I will dwell with you three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(The other day. Somewhere in French Quarter)_

"Where have you been? Left here close to three in the morning and only return at nine o'clock? "

"I had to do something."

"And what was so important, Selina?" - Sophie said suspicious -

"Look ... I know you said it was nothing and that I should not be thinking about it, but ... "

"You went to the cave ..." - Sophie completed irritated - "You disobeyed me!"

"I was right, okey?" - Selina lost patience -

"What?!" - Sophie said surprise -

"He has escaped!" - She said exalted -

"How well he escaped?!"

"I do not know. Some witch did it. "

"Davina?" - Sophie commented angrily -

"No. She would never do that."

"Where is he? We need to accelerate the plan. "- She said, walking from one side to the other -

"I have good news." - Selina said smiling -

"What is it?"

"We have another ally."

Sophie stared interested.

"Who?"

"Tyler Lockwood."

"And why would he do that?" - She said in disbelief -

"He did not admit, but I bet that he is afraid that Caroline back to the original."

"He is a fool..." - Sophie commented laughing - "Caroline and Klaus should hate each other at this moment. We did everything to make that happen. "

"Yeah. But a fool is better on our side than on their side. "- Selina added -

"You're right. However, we still have to accelerate the plan. "

Selina nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house)_

Caroline had left Will and Lucy's house sitter. She was alone. The vampire had just taken a shower and get dressed when she heard the phone vibrate on the bed.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" - Rebekah said irritably -

"Sorry!" - She said in defense - "You found him?"

Rebekah hesitated for a few minutes.

"Rebekah?" - Caroline said confused - "Rebekah you still there?"

"Ah ... yeah. "- she rushed to respond -

"So, did you find him?"

Rebekah thought for a few quick seconds, and finally answered:

"No, I'm sorry."

"How could he know that the party was to discover his identity?" - Caroline commented intrigued -

"I do not know." - she said before even thinking -

"All right. I just thought aloud. "

"Elena told me that she saw Nik dancing with you at the ball." - She asked really interested - "When he came back? What happened? "

"We need to talk." - She said worriedly -

"How so? What happened betwen you and him, Caroline? "

"He never cheated on me with Camille and fled the city with her, Rebekah. He was taken away from me. They arrested him in a cave sealed with magic for three years! "- She said feeling a tightness in the chest -

"What?!" - She said confused -

So Caroline heard the doorbell ring.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. I promise we'll talk later, okay? "

"Okay." - Rebekah said still shocked -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline opened the door and came face to face with Tyler. He had an angry expression, but resigned.

"Come in." - she said bland -

"Now you remembered that I exist?" - He joked after entering the room -

"Sorry, I ..." - she did not know where to begin -

"No need." - He said angrily as he motioned with the hand for her to stop before she even start -

"Tyler ..."

He took a few steps coming near to her and said through clenched teeth with rage:

"I can smell him on you, remember?"

Caroline closed her eyes quickly for him had to go through that again. She never wanted him to suffer as before.

"How could you sleep with him again after what he did to you?" - He could never understand - "What is it with you two?" - He said disgustedly -

"Stop ... you do not know what you're talking about. "- she tried to stay calm -

"What is this sick thing you feel for this guy that makes you lose completely your head, pride?" - He was not able to stop -

"Stop ..." - she was losing patience -

"If I betray you with another woman and leave you you'll finally love me?! That's his secret?! "- He continued teasing -

"Enough!" - She screamed - "You will never understand how I feel about it!"

"You're right. I'll never understand _that_. "- That he with contempt -

"It's love! A love that makes me want to continue to exist in this world! A love that gives meaning to eternity I'm ahead! "- She lost completely calm and fear that had to hurt Tyler again -" He never betrayed me and never left me. He was taken away from me! "- She said tearfully -

"I suppose he told you that ..." - he said smiling disappointed and hurt by her words -

"Yes."

"And you believed him?" - Then started laughing nervously - "You just believe?"

"Yes" - she said with conviction - "I just believed." - Added regaining control blinking away tears -

Tyler shook his head in disbelief at how calm and convinced that she had answered.

"I never said I love you." - Caroline spoke again - "I never promised you anything."

"I've had enough." - He said exhausted after a few minutes of silence - " It's over for me." - Then he slammed the door shut -

She sat on the couch completely exhausted. _God! It's only nine in the morning and looks like is my day?!_, She thought. Then the vampire felt the phone vibrate again. She glanced at the screen and smiled. It was him.

"Hey ..." - said attending the connection still smiling and giving a little sigh -

"Are you okay, love?" - He had noticed something strange in her way -

"Yeah ..." - said after a few seconds - "I'm with longing ..." - she confessed dull quickly while biting the bottom lip -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus immediately smirked at the comment.

"Me too, love." - He also admitted - "I'm coming there in a few minutes." - Completed while driving -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?" - She said smiling - "Okay, I'll wait for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Rebekah" - Elena vampire drew her back to reality -

She blinked rapidly and looked confused to Elena.

"In what planet have you been?"

"Ah ... sorry. "- she said, shaking her head from side to side -" I spoke with Caroline. "

"So what happened?" - Elena asked curiously as he sat beside her -

"She and Nik are together again, I think." - She concluded with virtually sure what she was talking about -

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"Wait a minute. They simply are together? "- She still could not assimilate the information -

"Yeah." - Rebekah nodded - "Now comes the part that is really weird ..."

Elena waited for her to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house. Ten minutes later)_

Caroline was impatient, she can not concentrate on anything at all to do while he was on his way to home. She began to walk from one side to other until finally she heard the sound of the bell. Then she ran to open the door.

Klaus gave the well-known smile that showed his dimples. She smiled back and said for the first time:

"Come in."

The original walked slowly across the room watching everything carefully. He had his arms behind his back and hands clasped.

"So ... this is the place. "- he said after a few quick minutes -

"This is the place." - Caroline repeated as she came near to him -

Always games. Always the hunt. They had not changed anything, even after three years apart. He knew exactly what was going on between the two. And he loved. Then he said seriously:

"Exists a specific place that I'm really anxious to know." - Then he came even closer to her -

"Really?" - She feigned surprise - "And, incidentally, what place would that be?"

"Your room, love." - He said full of desire -

She slowly shook her head negatively. Then gave a little smirk saying:

"Did you mean: _our_ room."

Klaus smiled back and immediately lifted her off the ground by the waist. Soon after, she wrapped her legs around his body while pulling into a kiss full of longing, even though they were only been together a few hours ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to stop ripping my clothes every time we make love." - She said stroking his arm, which wrapped around her waist - "Pretty soon I will be without clothes to wear ..."

The original smiled at the comment. Then he shifted position causing her to face him and could listen carefully his next words:

"Or maybe you should get already naked at every opportunity we can get to be alone. Thus, would save me from having to rip your clothes, love. "

Caroline thanked in thought about not being able to blush. The things he said about her always made her blush, though she could not show. The vampire quickly looked embarrassed. However, when she returned to face him realized that Klaus looked completely mesmerized and passionate. She touched his lips with her fingertips - she never was tired of admiring those lips - and simply watched in silence for a few minutes.

"What is it, love?" - He said intrigued after some time -

Caroline gave a little sigh and said still touching his face with her fingertips:

"The way you look at me ..." - she could not describe -

Klaus ran a hand through her hair, gently touching the area as Caroline watched and felt his every gesture.

"I love you so much ..." - she whispered immediately bringing his lips to hers -

The hybrid corresponded the gesture hungry while passing the tongue to deepen the kiss. Seconds later, he gasped against her lips:

"I love you, Caroline."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Wow" - Elena said trying to recover - "This is very ..."

"Yeah." - Rebekah completed knowing exactly what Elena was thinking -

Then Damon came into the room saying:

"Hey. Some of you two saw Stef? "

"No." - Elena replied -

"But ... He was here just a few minutes ago! "- Rebekah said exalted -

"Calm, Barbie Klaus ." - He said, motioning for her to relax - "Why all this stress?"

"Because ..." - she almost said what she knew - "He is not with me, that's all."

"How possessive you are..." – he said –"I go to the Triangle."

"Triangle? Are nearly twelve o'clock, Damon! What will you do in a nightclub during the day? "- Elena asked irritated -

"First: nightclub is a misnomer. The Triangle is open at any time of day. Second: I want to drink. And maybe I do find Stefan there, huh? "

"You can drink here!" - Elena said even angrier -

"I know that. But I admit that I really like that place. It has style. Suits me. "- He said making a quick little dance in front of two vampires -

Then approached to the girl and kissed her. Seconds later, he had already left the apartment.

"Damon!" - Elena nodded to his way -

"Let him go." - Rebekah said looking tired -

Elena noticed and finally asked suspiciously:

"What you would respond at that time?"

"Sorry, but I do not know what you're talking about." - She tried to disguise the nervousness -

"You would say something else to Damon. Then, for some reason, changed your mind and said another thing. "

Rebekah thought for a minute and said in a mysterious manner:

"What would you do to protect someone you love meant betraying the trust of another person you love?"

"Rebekah you're making me worried. This has to do with Stefan? "

Soon after, she added:

"And Caroline."

Elena stopped a few minutes to think about what that meant, until suddenly said hoping it was a lie:

"Oh my God." - She began - "Stefan is ..."

"Yes, he is." - Rebekah said relieved to finally have told someone -

"How?" - Elena did not want to see his friend go through that again - "The Ripper?"

"If they find out ..." - Rebekah said nervously - "You know the punishment."

"Yeah, but she never would."

"And it might mean for her, Elena?" - She hoped that another vampire understand -

"I know. But let's think on the positive side. "

"And what would it be?" - Rebekah smiled a little discouraged -

"I never thought I'd be happy to say it, but Klaus is in town. He'll help Caroline with anything she need. "

"I'll call her right now." - She said taking courage -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Done." - Caroline said sitting beside him already fully dressed - "But you know that Elijah will not believe. He is in love with her. "

"He does not need to believe in us, sweetheart." - The original said looking at her also properly dressed - "He just needs to witness the moment."

"How so?" - She said curious -

"As long as you called Davina I called Elijah. He will come up here at the appropriate time and witness her confession. "

"How do you know they will not come together?"

"I did some research before coming here, love. Do not forget that I'm always one step ahead of everyone and everything. "- He said convinced -

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Klaus said nothing. She was the only person who could do this to him without losing the neck or the heart soon after.

Seconds later, they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's her." - Caroline said irritably as he rose from the bed -

"Take it easy, love."

The vampire started to walk towards the door when she felt the phone vibrating.

"Rebekah I can not talk to you now, okay?" - She immediately said -

"But, Caroline ..."

"Now I really can not."

"It's about ..."

"We talked the night. Goodbye. "- Then she hung up -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vampire opened the door to the witch with a small smile on his face, trying to hide her anger.

"Hi!" - She said -

Davina smiles back as she entered the house. Caroline closed the door trying to show calm.

"Hi" - the witch said bland - "Excuse me for the question ... but what you wanted to see me? "- she asked curious and even intrigued -

Caroline has completely changed expression seconds after hearing the sentence. She had no more smile. Was serious.

Davina noted the sudden change of mood of the vampire and, after some time of hesitation, asked visibly suspicious and worried:

"Is there a problem? What ... "

Then the witch came across a person who least expected. Klaus stared her with eyes full of hatred.

"Klaus?" - She said in disbelief -

"Surprised to see me?" - He said through clenched teeth in anger -

Davina tried to formulate a response when she was startled by Caroline. The vampire has completely lost control, grabbed the neck of the witch with all the force she could and threw it against the wall screaming outlet for anger:

"You bitch liar and traitor! Why did you lie to me three years ago?!"

Davina was coughing on the floor and trying to recover from the blow of the vampire. Seconds later, Caroline was toward the witch ready for another attack while shouting:

"Why?! Why kept him away from me for three years?! "

However, Klaus grabbed her by the waist, preventing her perform the second blow. The original whispered into her ear:

"Caroline, love, we want her to live, remember?"

The girl was calming to hear his voice, though she was still angry.

"Fine." - She said grudgingly -

The witch finally began to say with difficulty:

"She manneged?"

The hybrid gave Caroline and immediately grabbed the witch's neck, lifting her off the ground until she could come face to face with him. Davina tried to breathe again. Klaus not pressed her neck as hard as Caroline had done because he wanted her to have at least minimal strength to speak.

"What are you talking about, witch?" - Said with contempt and anger -

Davina tried to answer and breathe the same time. The original suddenly dropped her neck.

"Katherine ..." - she said coughing - "She helped you?"

Klaus's eyes widened in shock. Caroline also made the same gesture, and soon after, looked at him in disbelief.

"How could you know that she do it?" - Caroline asked even before Klaus -

"Because was me who hired her to uncover his location. And then release him. "- The witch said wearily -

"You're lying." - He said in disbelief -

"No, I swear I'm not. I can give you proof. "

"And what would it be?" - He challenged -

"When you come to the old mansion, found the water system and energy working. Besides clothes and other belongings clean and folded as if someone had kept it everything during those three years. "

Klaus looked at her suspiciously. He had noticed these details on the night he returned to the mansion and had found very strange. Caroline was trying to understand the conversation.

"I did." - She added - "I kept it all for you for when Katherine found you and brought you back there."

He could not go against the facts. What she said made sense in a weird way.

"So, you conspired against me just to rescue me after?" - He said laughing that absurd theory -

"Basically that's what happened, but not the way you think ..." - she began -

"You were working with the other witches since how long?" - Caroline asked seriously -

Davina hesitated for a few seconds. She seemed ashamed of her next words.

"Since I found out you were moving to French Quarter."

"Since Mystic Falls?!" - The vampire could not believe what she had just heard - "You betrayed us all the time!"

"Yes, but ..." - she began, but was surprised by the presence of a fourth person entering the room -

Davina froze. Was all that she wanted to happen. Then she said almost about to cry:

"Elijah ..."

The original looked at her in disbelief and completely injured.

"Right on time, brother." - Klaus said -

"You betrayed me. You betrayed my whole family. "

"Elijah, please, I ..." - she tried to speak -

"Just answer one thing: You planned with Camille that specific moment? That night when I was led into a trap? "- Klaus said with hate -

"Yes." - she admitted -

"I can not stand to look at you ..." - Elijah said disgusted, though hurt, after all he was in love with her -

"I regretted it. I've changed. "- She hastened to say to him -" I fell for you! "

Caroline somehow believed in the words of the witch. Klaus was silent. Elijah wanted to believe in her words, but could not.

"That's why I dedicated myself to find the spot where you were arrested." - She glanced at Klaus - "That's why I dedicated myself to bring him back to you." - She said turning to Caroline -

"You do not know where he was?" - Caroline asked puzzled - "How?"

"They never told me."

"Who are they?" - Klaus asked filled with anger -

Davina hesitated.

"Prove that is on our side. Tell me everything you know. "- Elijah said after minutes of silence -

"All right. The names ... "

At that moment Caroline noticed something strange happening with the witch.

"Wait." - She said starting to get scared - "Your skin ..."

Klaus and Elijah have also begun to repair. Her skin was getting redder.

"What is it?" - Davina said looking worried if -

Then everything happened very fast. Caroline shouted nervously as she pulled Klaus away from the witch protectively.

"She's burning!"

Klaus watched the scene without being able to do absolutely nothing. Elijah walked away screaming desperate disbelief:

"Davina!"

The witch died amid the flames while shouting desperate. The screaming, however, were not in pain because she did not feel any pain, she did not felt her body burn. The cries were desperate to see that she was dying.

"Oh my God!" - Caroline said not believing what he was seeing - "Oh my God!"

"Davina!" - Elijah tried to run for her -

However, Klaus ran after his brother. The hybrid prevented Elijah from touching the body already dead of the witch. He held his brother tightly.

"She's gone. She's gone."- He said trying to bring his brother back to reality -

The fire had not hit anything from the place, only Davina. After she died, the fire had just disappeared.

Klaus slowly let Elijah, who had silent tears streaming down over face. So he immediately pulled Caroline into a protective hug. Seconds later, she said in shock against his chest:

"What was that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Chaos - Part 1

Elijah was in shock. He could not say anything, just kept staring at the body of his girlfriend at a small distance from it. Klaus and Caroline tried to get away from the original so he could be alone with Davina one last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to do something with the body." - Klaus said -

"I know." - She said still trying to assimilate everything - "When I started to think we would finally some answers ..."

"More questions arise." - He added nodding -

The vampire looked at Elijah, who was across the room sitting on the floor, and said sadly:

"You should stay with him."

Klaus stared blankly.

"He's your brother. He needs you. "

The hybrid thought for a few minutes and confessed:

"I'm not good at it, love." - He said seriously - "Consoling people. I do not know what to say to him. "

Caroline liked his sincerity. Then she said with a sad small smile:

"You do not have to say anything. Just be there for him. "

Klaus looked at her curiously. She was the only one who could do that to him. It was the only one capable of challenging him to do things he never did. Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid of thousand years listening the advice from a vampire of eternal seventeen years of appearance. _You are so young, my love, but you know so many things that I never learned in a thousand years_, he thought.

"All right, love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus stepped awkwardly close to the brother. Elijah noticed his presence and said ched:

"You could ask Caroline to bury her body now, please?"

Klaus agreed with head and looked at the vampire across the room. She understood what he should do and nodded. Then, Elijah, rose from the ground and moved toward the door. The hybrid watched the scene in confusion and said:

"Where are you going?"

"Walking around anywhere."

The hybrid hesitated but eventually said:

"I'll go with you."

Shortly after, the two were gone from the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline picked up the phone and made a quick call:

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you to stay with Will and Lucy a little more, okay?" - She said to the nanny - "It can be up to ten at night? Then I'll get them myself. "

After the vampire made another call.

"I need two vampires confidence in front of my house ASAP. I have to sort something out. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(In one of the triangles of French Quarter)_

Miller drank sitting near the counter when she saw the phone vibrate next to the glass. He looked at the screen and saw that it had received a message from an unknown number. Then, curiously, decided to read the small text.

_I have a proposal for you. It involves the identity of a certain vampire who walks breaking the rules. If interested, write back._

He read the message repeatedly trying to make any decisions. After a minute of reflection, he thought: _I have nothing to lose_.

_Yes, I accept. Who are you?_

Then he pressed _send_ and waited.

_Good answer. Who I am is not important, but a tip: You do not see me, but I see you._

He looked around and wrote:

_You are in the Triangle? Where?_

_Enough questions about who I am and where I am. Let's get right to the point. You accept these terms?_

_Yes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Damon approached the bar and asked a bartender who always answered:

"Hey, have you seen my brother here? Today? "

"No, Damon. Actually, Stefan does not appear here about five days. "

The vampire expression changed quickly.

"Really?" - He said intrigued -

"Yeah."

Damon first bothered. There was something wrong in that story. Stefan said he was always going to the Triangle in those days. _What the hell are you doing, Stef?,_ He thought worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"It's no use. She did not answer me. "- Said Rebejah exhausted -

"Try again." - Elena said -

"It's almost three in the afternoon, Elena. I will not be even more disturbing Caroline. I've called several times. So if she does not answer is why should're really busy. "

"Try calling Klaus." - She suggested doing a quick grimace -

"He did not answer."

"Maybe we should look for Stefan."

"Not yet. "- Rebekah began -" I prefer to talk to Caroline and Nik before. "

"If that's what you want ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(In the main square of French Quarter)_

Klaus and Elijah had walked side by side for about twenty minutes. Both were silent. So finally they decided to stop to sit on one of the wooden benches of the square. The silence remained. Klaus did not know what thing to say and that this thing would be. Then he remembered her words: _"You do not have to say anything. Just be there for him. "_And that's what he tried to do. Simply sat beside his brother looking at the street and passing humans with their normal lives.

A few minutes later, Elijah said with a small sad smile:

"I know what you're thinking."

Klaus glanced at him, but said nothing. So Elijah continued:

"He always falls for the wrong women. Is that what you're thinking. "

The hybrid gave a small smile back to the review. That was exactly what he was thinking. First the original Petrova, Katerina then and now Davina. It was ironic that he, who had always considered love a weakness, and Elijah, who had always considered love a gift, were living that moment after so many centuries. Klaus desperately loving a woman for the first and only time, being a father, and Elijah suffering for having been involved with the wrong women and lost every one of them at different times and for completely different reasons. The hybrid never wanted love and now he have it as Elijah had struggled to love and lost three times.

Klaus thought about how could help his brother. Then said after a few minutes of hesitation:

"I think you should leave French Quarter."

Elijah looked at him surprised and confused.

"It would be nice for you to leave this place for a while to try to forget some painful memories." - He said referring to Davina -

"Are you suggesting that I should abandon our family in this crazy moment in which we are going? This mystery, witches, your disappearance, what happened to Davina ... everything? "

Klaus reflected and simply said calmly:

"Yes."

Elijah looked at his brother in shock.

"Who are you and what you did to my brother?" - He said in disbelief -

So, Brother Klaus stared seriously and, although with some initial fear, ended up putting a hand on the shoulder of Elijah saying:

"Let me do it for you, Elijah." - He began - "I am immortal. You know I can and I will deal with this situation. No matter what it is. Get out of here. Travel. "

"But ..." - he said, still not believing those words -

"You really want to stay? I want the truth. "

Elijah hesitated.

"Just answer."

"No, I did not want to stay." - He admitted -

"Then go." - Klaus said with sincerity -

Everything was reversed. The roles had been reversed. Three years earlier, Elijah advised Klaus had as always done. At that moment, Klaus advised Elijah had done like never before.

Elijah watched the way his brother's thrilled. Despite all the pain he was feeling, he was also happy. Thousand years. A thousand years had been the time to reach such a moment. They were simply being two brothers who were concerned with one another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Nearly six hours later. Caroline's house)_

The vampire is allowed to relax for a few minutes. She had dealt with the body of Davina, at that moment, I was duly buried in an area of the city forest. The vampire was home alone. Within an hour, she would come to pick up the children at the babysitter's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(In one of the alleys of French Quater)_

Stefan fed on a victim with despair, after all he had not attacked anyone on the ball, which was the seat further increase. It was about nine o'clock at night, everything was dark. The city was of the vampires overnight and, therefore, human became trapped even easier. He had lost control. Drank the blood of the woman while completely soiled. However, he thought. He only had headquarters. Thirst for more blood.

Was when, after killing his victim, he looked suspiciously at sides. The vampire was sure that had heard a noise. A small noise and unobtrusive, but a noise. He looked for the presence of someone and nothing.

So when I started to relax, came face to face with a vampire he was sure he knew from somewhere. Stefan froze. He had been discovered.

"Stefan Salvatore?" - Miller said not believing what he was seeing - "You are ..." - Then he began to laugh - "It's too good to be true."

Stefan stared at him as he thought of a way to escape. Everything was about to fall apart for him, he could feel. Then, realizing a moment of carelessness Miller, took the opportunity to leave the place, but was faced with four other vampires waiting for him.

"Where do you think you're going?" - Miller laughed watching others hold vampires Stefan, who tried to escape and could not - "The show only just begun ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the French Quarter)_

"It's starting, Sophie." - Selina said with a smile -

The other witch smiled satisfied and completed:

"That's all we need: chaos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

"Enough." - Rebekah said standing up - "Let us go to the house of Caroline."

"We're not looking for Stefan?" - Elena asked worriedly -

"Damon can do it later." - She added - "Come on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Some time later near the main square of French Quarter)_

Rebekah and Elena walked hastily toward Caroline's house when they noticed a move atypical from the city's main square. They could hear footsteps of many people at once, as if about to happen a big meeting in public. There was a lot of noise, but they were able to perceive a male voice stood out in the crowd. A voice of the leader said:

"Tonight the law is obeyed. No vampire can break the rules. "

Elena and Rebekah looked up immediately frightened.

"Oh no ..." - Rebekah started to say -

Then they continued to hear what the voice was saying:

"My brothers and sisters vampires, I give you Stefan Salvatore!"

Both eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Oh my God!" - Both said at the same time -

"You will seek Damon. Now! "- Said Rebakah desperate -

"Okay, okay ... You will seek Caroline. "- Said Elena nervous -

Then each went in a different direction as fast as they could.

_"Holy water can not help you now_

_A thousand armies could not keep Me Out_

_I do not want your money_

_I do not want your crown_

_See, I have to burn your kingdom down ..._

...

Damon left the Triangle and encountered a group of about ten vampires who had held someone he could not see in the middle of the square. Increasingly vampires joined the gathering crowd quickly.

"What the hell ..." - he said coming to see what was happening -

_Holy water can not help you now_

_See, I've had to burn your kingdom down_

_And in the rivers and lakes can put the fire in October_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes_

_I'm gonna smoke you out ..._

Then the vampire saw disbelief: Stefan had his hands tied in front of him and his mouth and part of the shirt was stained with blood. The group of vampires was saying:

"If a vampire can bite humans ..." - Miller began showing to be the leader of the group -

"Everyone can!" - Others vampires responded crazed -

_Seven devils all around me_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See, They were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done ..._

...

Rebekah knocked Caroline in despair. The vampire opened the door worried saying:

"Rebekah, what happened?" - She had immediately noticed the expression nervous and scared of her friend -

"Caroline, they took Stefan ..." - she did not know where to begin -

"What? How well they took Ste. .. "

"Listen to me ..." - she tried to say before Caroline finished - "Listen to me! Stefan is the Ripper again. It was he who was attacking humans. "- Rebekah practically felt her body tremble at every sentence spoken -

"No..." - Caroline nodded disappointed, but, above all else, concerned about her friend -

"Yes, it's true. We do not have time. Miller and other vampires got him. They are with him in the main square. "

Caroline's eyes widened. She knew exactly what that meant. She knew exactly the punishment designated for those who broke the rules.

"Come on." - She said nervously -

"Nik is with you?" - She asked hopefully -

"No. We can not wait for him to appear ... Come on! "

Then the two vampires immediately got in the car heading to the place.

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See, I was dead when i woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done. "_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Continues...)_

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Song: Senven Devils by Florence + The Machine**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chaos - Part 2

_(Main Square of Frech Quarter)_

Elena looked Damon through the crowd in despair. His cell phone was not working. He did not answer. The vampire looked around and all she could see was the increasing number of angry vampires.

Stefan was bound hand and smeared with blood and had about four vampires holding him. She knew that could not do anything after all was a simple young vampire against nearly fifty apparently crazed vampires with hate. All she could do was look to Damon and wish that he also did not anything crazy if he saw his brother in that situation.

However, she could not stand screaming his name at the time because it would attract much attention and someone might recognize, Miller was the greatest danger, that Stefan's relatives were among the other vampires.

She needed Caroline in that place as soon as possible. Before a tragedy happened. So while Elena was still looking around, she bumped into someone's body.

"Sorry ..." - she said without looking right into the face of the vampire -

"Elena?" - He said surprised and nervous -

The girl finally looked at the vampire's face and hugged immediately realize that it was Damon.

"Thank God ..." - she said hugging him -

Then she said nervously breaking hug:

"Stefan ..."

"I know. I saw. "- He said really worried -" What shall we do? "

"We need Caroline. It's the only way. "

"Where is she?" - He said looking around -

"Rebekah went to get her."

...

Miller was loving being the center of attention. All vampires stared excitedly. Then he continued with the show:

"The rule is clear my friends. No vampire of French Quarter can attack or kill any human under penalty of DEATH! "- He said the last word so overly caricatured as he pointed to Stefan -

All other vampires shouted.

"Now I ask you: Where is the _Queen_?" - He said queen with scorn - "Is she hiding because her protected is the killer? What will she do? Will be on our side or on his side? "

...

"This is getting worse and worse ..." - Damon said seeing the way that Miller spoke to the audience, and especially the way in which the audience responded -

"Come on!" - Rebekah suddenly appeared beside them and said pulling the arm of each to go to another place -

...

"Where is she?" - Miller continued urging the vampires have more anger -

At this time, however, a female voice stood out in the crowd saying with determination:

"She's here, Miller." - Caroline said nearing the group holding Stefan - "What you think you're doing?" - She snapped to the former assistant -

All vampires on the site ceased.

...

Rebekah, Damon and Elena came close to Caroline, though kept her distance. Rebekah made a quick moviment to go to Stefan, but Damon, discreetly, immediately grabbed her arm and shook his head negatively. Elena did the same gesture to the original vampire.

...

"What I am doing?" - He laughed - "What you think you're doing trying to cheat the city all the time?" - He teased -

"What are you talking about?" - She said completely confused -

"You knew all along that Stefan Salvatore was killing humans and said nothing!" - he spoke the phrase also looking at the crowd -

Caroline was panicking, but could not demonstrate. Everything was crazy and she still had no idea how to save Stefan from that situation. She needed time.

...

"Shit!" - Damon whispered trying not to draw attention - "The bastard is reversing the whole situation to his side."

"Everyone will be against her." - Elena said in panic -

"This can only be a nightmare ..." - Rebekah said -

"Look at their faces. They are already against her."- Damon commented scared -

"She will not get." - Elena said trying not to cry -

"We need to do something before we have our hearts ripped out of the chest by these bastards ..." - he continued - "And that includes Caroline."

Rebekah could not lose control. Not just in that moment. _Think! Think!_, She told herself.

"You need to leave now." - She turned slightly to Damon -

Then she whispered in the ear of the vampire, enough that Elena also realized:

"Go to the old mansion. Look for Nik and bring him here as fast as you can. "

Damon nodded and slipped out of place seconds later.

...

"Liar!" - She yelled- "How dare you say such a thing?"

"Sorry. You're right. "- He said putting his hand on chest -" So, I assume if you knew would immediately say to the city, is not? For punishment to be applied immediately. "

Caroline was silent. What could she say?

Miller smiled. Then said pretending is confusing:

"I'm not sure? You talk, is not? "

All vampires waited for an answer.

Caroline remained silent.

"Yeah ..." - he sighed feigning disappointment - "It was exactly what I thought. She prefers to protect her friend to honor the laws of the city!"- he shouted to the crowd -

Vampires shouted back full of anger.

"The laws that she established herself!" - He completed so outraged -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Fifteen minutes later. Mikaelson Old Mansion)_

Damon immediately braked the car making a huge noise in the process. He left the car and ran to the gate. The house was completely open and unprotected. Anyone could enter. Then he opened the door running and screaming:

"Klaus?!" - He said looking around - "Klaus?!"

Then he saw the original hybrid down the stairs calmly saying:

"What surprise ..."

Damon had no time for games. So just shot:

"I need you. Right now. "

Klaus looked suspicious and intrigued at his way.

"In short, almost fifty or more vampires are in the main square about to kill Stefan."

Klaus was surprised, but just saying not showing interest, after all it was a custom that he would never lose:

"And what I have to do with it?"

Damon shot angry:

"Unbelievable!" - then he reformulated the phrase - "They will also kill your blond vampire, you know?"

Klaus completely changed expression at that phrase. The indifferent smile vanished from his face and was replaced with hate in his eyes and clenched teeth.

"Come on." - He said hurriedly down the stairs -

"What love can do ..." - Damon still found time to play with the situation -

However, the original did not even respond. He just wanted to get to the main square as quickly as possible.

They got into the car. Damon drove. Klaus asked seriously:

"Why would they want to kill Stefan?"

"Caroline has established that vampires could not attack humans under penalty of death. However, my brother, for some reason, turned out to be a ripper ... "

"I understand." - He said preventing Damon continued - "Who is the leader of this revolt?"

"Miller."

The original looked Damon surprised by the response.

"Yeah, I know. Your friend is not as friendly as you thought, is not it? "

Klaus knew exactly what he had to do. It was risky, but the only way to control the situation at that point. Everyone, especially Caroline, would hate him for what would do, but it was the best alternative. Then he made the call:

"I need you."

"Tell me what to do." - The female voice answered -

Damon watched the scene curiously.

"Do you remember that particular conversation?" - He said mysterious -

"Yes" - she replied -

"I need you to do that."

"It's hard, you know."

"Do it." - Then he hung up -

Damon asked after a few minutes of hesitation:

"Who was that?"

Klaus stared angrily.

"Drive. No questions asked. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Fifteen minutes later.'s Main Square French Quater)_

"It's decided. Let's kill him! "- Miller shouted at the audience while pointing to Stefan -

...

Elena and Rebekah looked at each other in panic.

...

"But before that, let's kill her!" - Miller shouted pointing to Caroline -

The vampire looked at the crowd of more than fifty vampires apparently not believing what she was seeing: everyone was against her. Everyone.

She was scared to death. And, incredible as it seemed, the fear of death was the least of the problems. She was afraid of die without having the opportunity to say _I love you_ one last time to Klaus, William and Lucy.

Then she saw it all happen before her eyes like a slow motion scene in a movie. Three vampires of the crowd left their positions and ran toward her. Rebekah and Elena tried to go to her friend, but were prevented by other vampires. Stefan struggled endlessly trying to get loose from the hands of vampires holding him. She could hear the desperate friends screaming her name.

"No!"

"Caroline!"

Caroline saw in slow motion the three vampires come ever closer. Miller smiled. However, when the three vampires were apens there is a little distance from her, the girl saw Klaus just appear out of nowhere and getting in front of her. The original played a vampire away with force, and soon after, tore the heart of the second with one hand, and so even faster, turned to rip the head of the third, making blood splatter in the air and soil shirt and face the hybrid in the process.

Klaus stared at the crowd with hatred. Then he began to pace back and forth in a slow, even in front of Caroline.

"Is there anyone else?!" - He suddenly shouted on all sides -

The vampires fell silent and looked frightened.

"Is there anyone else?!" - He continued to scream - "Come on! I can do this all night. Come on! "- He challenged every vampire on the place just with look –

...

"The bastard got style ..." - Damon admitted suddenly close to Elena and Rebekah -

The two were trying to absorb what had just happened. They had hardly noticed of his presence.

...

Caroline smiled quickly relieved. She should have known he would appear to save her. Exactly like he always did. Then she inevitably thought like a fool in love: _My man came to save me ..._

...

Miller also had been silenced by the clear public demonstration of the power of Klaus. Then again, he tried to reverse the situation:

"Klaus." - He smiled a little nervous - "You're back!"

The original turned to him and shot angry and impatient:

"Silence!"

Miller paused scared. Then Klaus looked at the crowd about to do what he knew would leave Caroline and others shocked:

"I am the King!" - He shouted - "I decide who lives and who dies!"

The crowd was silent, though clearly wished the death of Stefan.

"The rule about killing human remains true." - He began -

Caroline waited for him to continue.

"What about Stefan Salvatore?" - Some vampires dared ask on behalf of all others -

Miller smiled satisfied with what he had managed to do. Klaus was cornered, he knew. The original would lose the respect of others anyway. However, even he won't predicted what happened next:

"Stefan Salvatore ..." - he said slowly, letting everyone waiting - "going to die."

Caroline's eyes widened at the words of him. Elena, Damon and Rebekah did the same. Miller also.

Klaus quickly saw the woman in the crowd of vampires. She nodded.

Rebekah started shouting desperately:

"Nik?! No, please ... "

"No!" - Elena also shouted -

Damon tried to run to his brother, but was prevented.

Caroline said in disbelief:

"Klaus, what are you doing?!"

He did not even look at her. Simply come close to Stefan and all people saw the scene of the hybrid rip the heart out of Stefan's chest without hesitation.

Rebekah, Elena, Damon and Caroline yelled at the same time. However, it was too late. Everybody saw that Stefan was dead.

"Are you satisfied?!" - Klaus shouted to the crowd -

No one answered. Everyone was in shock.

"Great." - He commented indifferent - "The show is over. Get out of here. All of you! "- He snapped -

Minutes later, almost all the vampires had left the main square. Rebekah, Elena and Caroline cried incredulously. Damon was in shock.

Klaus turned to face Caroline and all he saw in her eyes was anger and disappointment. He would never forget the look of her. His chest ached. He felt he would explode if it got out of there as soon as possible.

...

Miller looked at the hybrid still not believing. And I was scared to death when he saw Klaus get near to him.

"Never challenge me again, do you understand me?" - He said through clenched teeth -

Miller nodded immediately.

"We go to the Triangle." - Klaus said from the square accompanied by ten other vampires, including Miller -

...

Rebekah ran to the body of Stefan as Elena and Caroline. Damon watched his brother's body still in shock.

"Stefan!" - Rebekah shook his body uselessly - "Stefan!"

Caroline shook her head from side to side completely hopeless. _It's a nightmare ... it's just a nightmare _... she tried to convince herself.

Elena cried nonstop.

If you spent a few minutes until Damon finally had some reaction. He bowed to the ground and put his brother's body in his arms. His eyes were full of tears, but none of them seemed to drop.

"Let's go home." - He said to Elena and Rebekah while holding the body of Stefan -

Caroline tried to approach, but Damon said curtly:

"No. You stay. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Thirty minutes later)_

Caroline knocked on the door of the human. The woman took only a few minutes to get the kids and take them to the mother.

"You came too late. It's almost midnight. "- The woman remarked -

"Sorry." - She said simply exhausted -

Shortly after Will and Lucy were in the car with Caroline. The vampire actually tried to control but ended up crying in front of them.

"Mom ..." - they both said at the same time filled with worry - "Why are you crying?"

The girl and the boy tried to awkwardly hug Caroline. She returned the hug saying:

"It's nothing, okay?" - She began - "I was just really missed you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Damon put the body of Stefan on the bed and sat staring at his brother. Elena was in shock. Rebekah cried nonstop. Then, suddenly, he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. Seconds later, looked at the message he had received with the identification_: From someone who wants to help you._

_Wait. Wait until the moon reappears._

That was all he had written in the message. The vampire read again and did not understand anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile, somewhere in the French Quarter)_

Selina entered the room hastily.

"Klaus appeared in the main square and killed Stefan!" - She said nervously - "He managed to regain the respect and power that we try to take him and Caroline all this time!"

"Calm." - Sophie said trying to think -

"How can you not be nervous?" - Selina could not understand - "Everything is falling apart for us!"

"I told you to be quiet!" - She yelled -

Selina paused.

Sophie then began to walk from one side to the other, saying:

"He's really smart, but not as much as I do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan Salvatore is not dead, Selina. And Klaus knows exactly about it. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Illusions of moonlight

_(Triangle. An hour in the morning)_

Klaus drank with the other vampires. The hybrid was sitting in the center of a huge padded bench that sat around a large table next to the bar. Everything was quiet, almost as if nothing had happened. Miller, however, kept away from the original. He was afraid to try a new approach so soon after what had done.

"You saw the way he tore the heart of the guy?" - One of the vampires said laughing and totally drunk -

The others laughed back with enthusiasm. Klaus only gave a small smile. It was necessary to keep up appearances. He, however, could think only about her face. The anger and disappointment that she looked at him. Of course he knew this would happen, but not meant for any moment that he could not help feeling a pain in the chest. He wanted drop everything and run to her to tell the truth. To be able to hug her again, making love with her again.

"Klaus?" - One of the vampires tried to get his attention - "Klaus, are you listening?"

So, the original returned to reality and said:

"I got distracted, mate."

"All right." - The vampire said -

Then the hybrid rose from the bench and said indifferent, even bored pointing to the clothing and face:

"I'll clean up this blood. Drink without me. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Triangle. First floor. Room reserved)_

Klaus entered the room reserved exclusively for him. On site, there was a table and chair, a small sofa, a little refrigerator with champagne, blood and wiskey. The furniture was old, with classic style. On site there was a bathroom and a closet with some clothes ready for any eventuality. Furthermore, the room had a balcony which showed a considerably broad vision of the houses and city apartments located in that area.

He went into the bathroom and shortly after, now completely clean, went to the closet to look for a new shirt. Then, amid the clothes, found a drawing. A drawing he had done three years ago.

Klaus took the shirt and the drawing into the closet and went to the couch. He ran his fingertips gently on the paper, as if he could touch the people who were drawn there. It was a drawing of Caroline, Will and Lucy, the two children were still just babies. At the end of the drawing recognized his own handwriting: _Caroline, William and Lucy Mikaelson. March 2013._

Then gave a small sad smile. The hybrid had never noticed what was written at the time. Caroline, William and Lucy Mikaelson. He had referred to the three as Mikaelson. Of course they were his family, but the original had never stopped to ponder details so simple and at the same time, so important as the surname.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Damon unknowingly approached the window and looked at the sky. He was looking for the moon, but she was not there.

Elena looked confused at the way the boyfriend and asked, wiping a few tears:

"What are you looking for?"

"What?" - He said confused as he turned to face the girl -

"What you're looking at the sky?" - Elena left the question clearer -

"Nothing." - He said shaking his head and feeling like a fool for listens to strange message he had received some time before -

Rebekah had finally stopped crying. However, it definitely did not mean she had improved emotionally. Rather, the vampire stood, not saying a word, she was in complete inability to demonstrate any form of suffering she felt at the time. She could not bear to give back the tears.

Elena looked at her with concern.

"Hey, look her way ..." - she said touching the arm of Damon -

He looked sadly at Rebekah.

"Let her suffer in peace, okay?" - Was all he managed to say - "I'm also trying to do this."

"But she should be screaming, crying, doing something!"

"She's dealing with the pain of her way, Elena. Do not take it from her. "- He added -

Damon then went into the room. He needed to be alone. Was how he handled with the situation.

Elena felt the tears streaming down over her face again. She still could not believe that one of the most important people in her life was no longer there. Not Stefan. Could never be Stefan. The first boy that she loved and one of the greatest friends she had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Caroline's house)_

Caroline put Will and Lucy in bed. She kissed each of them and said good night.

"Mommy will you be okay?" - Lucy asked seeing her about to close the door -

"Yeah. Of course I will. Do not worry about me, okay? Good night. "

Then she closed the door to their room and went to her room.

... ...

The girl took a quick shower without stop crying in no time. She put a small sleeping gown and sat on the bed with hands on head. She could not believe it. She did not. Stefan was dead, her best friend was dead. And the worst was that he had been murdered by the man she loved, but she could barely recognize at the time.

"Why?" - She whispered tearfully - "Why did you do that?" - She said to herself - "Why, Klaus?! Why?! "

Caroline could not understand why he always ruined everything. They loved each other more than anything in the world, but Klaus continued to do things that she could not accept and forgive. What kind of person she would be if she stayed with him after all he had done that night?

She did not knew how could face Rebekah, Elena and Damon again after everything that had happened. Damon visibly hated and blamed her for everything. What Rebekah and Elena thought of her from there?

Then, with eyes swollen from crying, she decided to approach the balcony to try to calm down at least for a few seconds, even though knew it was an almost impossible task to be performed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Triangle)_

Klaus stood up from the couch and, still shirtless, went to the balcony watching the sky. He wanted to check if the moon had already appeared. He felt anxious, uneasy. Without her around was extremely painful and difficult to remain strong.

"_There are things_

_I have done_

_There's a place_

_I have gone_

_There's a beast_

_And I let it run_

_Now it's running away..._

Then walked to the place exhausted. The moon was not yet there. Then he noticed the small view of the city. It was then that he can see to a considerable distance from the balcony of a house known. More importantly, the person who was in such a balcony at that moment. It was Caroline. She wore a short dress and was beautiful as always.

Klaus unconsciously pressed his hands against the right place to lean hands and prevent anyone from falling away. He wanted to go to her. He wanted she could understand.

... ...

Caroline was on the balcony when faced with the sight of someone watching her from other balcony. She peered through the dark night and was recognizing the man who was there.

Klaus was. He was shirtless, and in spite of everything, the girl could not control: her body shuddered to see that scene immediately remembering how wonderful it was to have his naked body against hers. Additionally, Caroline noticed that he was staring at her. She was sure. She could feel.

However, could not succumb to her love for him. It was not right.

... ...

_There are things_

_I regret_

_But you can't forgive_

_You can't forget_

_There's a gift_

_That you send_

_You send it my way..._

Klaus knew she had noticed his presence. She had seen a few quick seconds. However, just looked away and slowly entered the room as she closed the curtains.

_So take this night_

_Wrap it around me like a shield_

_I know I'm not forgiven_

_And I need a place to sleep_

_So take this night_

_And lay me down on the street_

_I know I'm not forgiven_

_But I hope that I'll be given some Peace."_

The original felt some stubborn tears to form in his eyes. He hated crying, hated feeling weak. But when it came about her, he always lost control of emotions. It was simply inevitable.

Minutes later, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes remembering what had happened hours before, starting from the moment that Elijah had gone to French Quarter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_Klaus had just bid farewell to Elijah, then decided to return to the mansion to deal with one of the various problems that were bothering him at that moment. He hated not knowing what was happening. The fact was that he and his family had been victims of a conspiracy three years before and were still victims._

_Davina, who he had been trusted, had betrayed them since the beginning and now, after her death, he no longer had a witch on his side. Klaus needed to solve this problem. He needed a new witch._

_So decided to call the only person who had seen perform services efficiently and especially without questioning._

_"Hello?" - The female voice answered from the other end -_

_"I need your abilities." - The original said in a mysterious way - "Full time. No questions asked. "_

_"Who is speaking? And how did you get this number? "- She said confused and worried -_

_"I got your number with Katerina." - He began - "Do you remember me, Jane?"_

_"Klaus Mikaelson?" - She asked puzzled -_

_"Exactly, love. So you accept to work for me? "_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"You tell me, love."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Within hours)_

_The hybrid expected her to appear at any time. Then he saw the witch come into the room of the mansion looking around with suspicion and estrangement, especially when observed the state of the living room._

_"Do not worry. Because I have a bad temper and sometimes I burst. "- He said casually and with a small smile on his face as he pointed to the furniture completely destroyed in the room -_

_'Yeah ... I could see that. "- she said turning to him -_

_"Tell me about your abilities." - He asked as showed off a chair for her to sit -_

_"How so?" - She said worriedly - "I am a witch like any other." - She lied -_

_Klaus smiled and said calmly:_

_"Oh, dear, we know that Katerina would not hire any witch, is not it? She, after all, learned a few things with me, but do not want to admit. So tell me, what are your abilities? "_

_Jane looked the hybrid for a few seconds. So she decided to tell the truth once and for all, after all secrets only hindered business._

_"I do a little thing that witches can't do anymore. The teachings on how to master this skill is lost for most families. "_

_"And what would be this thing?" - He asked interested -_

_"Illusion." - She said simply -_

_"Illusion?" - He wanted her to be more specific -_

_"I can create scenes, specific events and make people see something that actually never happened."_

_Klaus smiled really pleased with what he had just heard._

_"However, I need an element of nature to channel all the power and then restore the balance. The sun or the moon, for example. "- She added -_

_"Fantastic, witch." - he said amazed -_

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Damon could not prolong that moment. It was not fair with Stefan. And as much as it hurt, he had to bury his brother's body. He approached the bed and put Stefan into his arms.

"What are you doing?" - Rebekah finally spoke again -

" I'll bury him."

"No. .. Wait ... "- she said -

Elena did not know what to say.

"Wait? Wait for what? "- Damon said melancholy -" He will not wake up. We need to accept that fact. "

"Damon ..."

"I'm sorry, Rebekah."

Then, shortly after he had put his brother's body in the car. Rebekah entered the car in disbelief that this was really happening. She held Stefan in the seat. Elena was with Damon in front.

"I think we should warn Caroline ..." - Elena started to speak, but was soon interrupted by Damon -

"No." - he said dry -

"She was his best friend." - Rebekah said -

"No." - said as he closed his eyes in anger - "No offense, I like you Rebekah ..." - then added in anger - "but it was because of this insane love that Caroline feels for your brother that everything happened. "

"Damon!" - Elena said shocked -

"Klaus killed my brother, Elena!" - He shouted losing patience -

"I know that!" - She yelled back - "But Caroline has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course she is!"

"Enough!" - Rebekah yelled - "Stop fighting, okay? Stefan would feel ashamed of _this_. "- She said the last word with contempt -

"Fine." - He nodded still angry -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(One hour later. Limit of the city)_

Damon finished digging the hole where he put his brother's body.

"We can not bury him here. Not like this. "- Elena said about to cry -

"I just want it to end." - Damon said destroyed - "Let us bury him at once."

Rebekah was silent. As much as she thought it was something terrible to say a part of her also agreed with Damon. She just wanted that moment to end asap.

She approached Stefan and kissed him whispering:

"Thank you for coming into my life and after so long coming back to me. I love you. Always and forever. "

Elena approached Stefan and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, my beloved friend."

Finally, Damon said without showing much emotion. He kept, hiding what he felt. He was good at it.

"I love you, little brother." - He said quickly looking away -

In a short time, the body of the youngest Salvatore was almost covered by soil. Damon filled the pit while Elena and Rebekah were crying silently. The three vamps, however, did not notice that the moon began to appear in the sky. The moon was hidden by some clouds that were slowly dissipating.

Rebekah noticed something strange.

"Wait." - She said confused -

Damon looked vampire rapidly, but soon decided to return to fill the pit with soil. However, he also realized.

It was as if something was moved into the grave. Then the three vampires were frightened when they heard a noise and the hand of Stefan out through the soil that was covering him.

"Oh my God!" - Elena said -

Damon was in shock. Then Rebekah screamed desperate bringing him back to reality:

"Get him!" - She ran to pull the arm of boyfriend who was appearing -

Damon and Elena are immediately help the original remove Stefan inside the pit.

Minutes later, Stefan was coughing up while trying to somehow get air almost like he could not breathe. He was completely smudged with soil.

Damon, Elena and Rebakah looked at him in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" - Elena said shaking her head from side to side without understanding anything of what was happening -

"You buried me!" - Stefan finally said in shock -

"You died!" - Damon said completely confused - "Klaus killed you!"

"We all have seen ..." - Rebekah said nervously -

However, he said with conviction:

"Klaus did not kill me." - Then took a quick break - "He saved me."

"What?!" - Said the three vampires at the same time -

"No. .." - Damon said laughing - "Are you crazy. I saw him kill you. Elena saw. Rebekah saw. Caroline saw! "

"I know it's complicated, but you need to believe. All I know is that before my apparent death, I could hear a woman's voice inside my head saying:

_Listen to me carefully. My name is Jane I'm a witch who works for Klaus. He will save you. We both will. Here's what will happen: for all purposes Klaus will kill you within a few minutes, at least that's what everyone here will see. However, there will be an illusion created by me in the mind of each one of here. You'll be unconscious until the moon reappears. Relax. Everything will be fine."_

"Until the moon reappears?" - Damon immediately reminded of the strange message that said: _From someone who wants to help you_ -

"Is this really happening?" - Rebekah said still shocked - "Nik saved you from the beginning?"

"Yeah ..." - Stefan said simply -

"We need to tell Caroline." - Rebekah said - "About you being alive." - She said smiling while caressing his face -

"And that her beloved original saved the asses of us all the time." - Damon admitted almost embarrassed –

"Klaus helped us and still regained control of French Quarter ..." - Elena laughed at the strange situation -

"Give me the phone. I'll call her. "- Stefan said -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline took the phone and recognized the number of Rebekah. The vampire hesitated for a few seconds imagined what her friend was weighing it after all. Then she took courage and answered the call.

"Rebekah ..." - she said quickly -

However, she heard another voice.

"You will not get rid of me that easily." - He said, trying to be funny, but never achieving -

"Stefan?!" - She asked shocked -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Sometime later)_

Caroline ended the call with a smile on face. So I immediately looked toward the balcony and ran anxiously to the area. She searched the balcony of the Triangle for a few seconds and could quickly see Klaus leaning against the wall, arms folded and head bowed, as if looking at the sky.

The vampire whispered to herself:

"Come on ..." - she wanted more than anything at that moment - "Look here. Look at me. Come on, Klaus ... "

However, he remained in the same position. Caroline could not control herself and picked up the phone.

...

Klaus's eyes were closed as his head was leaning against the wall in an attempt unlikely to try to stay relaxed. Then felt his phone vibrating in the pocket. The original picked up the phone and took up the ear with eyes still closed.

"Who is it?" - said without enthusiasm, but firmly -

"Hi..." - she said thrilled to hear his voice after knowing the whole truth -

The hybrid immediately opened his eyes to hear that voice.

"Caroline?" - He said not really believing -

"I know everything." - She shot smiling relieved -

Klaus had been caught by surprise. Then, when was preparing to speak again, she said full of longing:

"I love you." - She needed to say to him - "I love you." - She could not stop saying -

He smiled like a fool showing dimples. Was all needed and wanted to hear from her.

"Me too, my love."

However, the original completely changed noticing someone approaching the room. Seconds later, Miller went into de place still avoiding eye contact in a few quick moments.

"What do you want?" - Klaus said to Caroline so hard, almost angry -

"If you are in the presence of another person repeat what you just said." - She said noting that something was definitely wrong -

"What do you want?" - He repeated showing further irritation -

Miller looked confused the scene.

"Caroline we have nothing more to talk, you understand me?" - He said continuing the acting -

"Let's talk for messages when you are alone, okay?" - She said, closing the subject -

"As you wish, love." - He said the truth, but then added - "I'll just talk to you about my children. And one more thing: there is no queen in French Quarter. Only a King "

...

Caroline got the message. Then went back to bed hoping he send a new message or something.

...

"What?" - The vampire Klaus stared angrily -

"What was that all about?" - Miller tried to reconnect it as if nothing had happened - "You do not really have anything to do with her? Not anymore?" - Said in the background a bit suspicious -

"Stop meddling in my business." - He shot -

"Sorry, I just ..."

"Caroline has become a problem that I really did not expect to have." - He said looking bored -

Klaus wanted to make clear two things to Miller: 1 - he was in charge. 2 - Caroline, for all practical purposes, no longer meant anything to him. Only power was important.

"You took the best decision ..."

"Your opinion means nothing to me, understand?" - He spoke firmly and seriously -

Miller agreed annoyed, though not demonstrated.

"After all, what do you want?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior. I want us to be friends like before. "- He lied -

"Apologize? Can be. "- Klaus said irritably -" Friends? "- Said between laughs -" We were never friends, mate. You're just another one that works for me. "

"I can live with that." - He said pretending resignation -

"Good." - the original added - "Now get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(A few minutes later. Caroline's house)_

Caroline saw the phone vibrate on the nightstand and immediately opened the message.

_I need to find out what is happening in this city, love. So, until get something relevant, we will have to continue to pretend that we're apart. I need you to understand._

She replied upset:

_All to maintain respect, is not? I know that. Unfortunately, I ended up learning in the last three years the importance that it has in this place._

...

Klaus watched her answer thinking how everything was different. Three years before, they fought because Caroline did not understand such matters: power, respect. That's what drove them and made them to stay separate, independent of the conspiracy made by witches.

Now, she knew exactly what he meant at the time. They need not discuss. She understood. However, they still could not truly be together.

At least not in front of others. Then he wrote smiling maliciously:

_Would you be disposed to live a double life, love?_

...

She gave a small smile at the phrase and answered completely in love:

_I'll do anything to be with you._

...

Klaus grinned at reply. He loved to have those moments with her.

...

_Tomorrow night. In the room of the first floor of the Triangle. I'll be waiting for you._

_Ps: Be careful. Nobody can see you, love._

_Ps2: I'm mad with longing._

Caroline read the message almost blushing, if that was possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Song: This Night by Black Lab**


	11. Chapter 11 - Secrets

_(City Limits)_

"You need to stay hidden." - Rebekah said to Stefan -

"She's right." - Elena agreed -

"Caroline said something very important: Nik worked hard to regain the power of French Quarter and save his life. We can not put everything in risk. "

"And I really do not want that practically an entire city of vampires rip my heart and head. I'm too beautiful to die. "- Damon said with a smug smile on his face -

Stefan, Elena and Rebekah rolled their eyes at the comment.

"You never lose a chance to make a joke, is not it?" - Stefan said smiling. For a moment had thought that could never see that way of his brother again -

"What can I do Stef? I'm naturally funny, sexy, beautiful, seductive ... "

"Ok, we already understand!" - Rebekah said nodding to his way -

"But I have not even started ..." - he began, but was interrupted by Elena -

The girl silenced Damon with a kiss. Then whispered into his ear:

"Shut up and you get a reward later."

He immediately stopped and gestured with his fingertips showing that close the mouth. Elena laughed at his way.

Stefan and Rebekah looked up embarrassed to witness the moment of the other couple. Elena realized the embarrassment of both and said:

"Sorry."

Rebekah, however, was quick to respond:

"Do not worry. I. .. "- she paused to think and corrected the sentence looking at Stefan -" We've been through situations definitely more embarrassing ... "

"Really?" - Elena asked interested - "Like what?"

Rebekah did not stop to think and measure her own words, then just responding immediately:

"Being in the same house that Caroline and Nik and know they were doing morning sex."

"Oh!" - Elena said unintentionally - "This is ..." - she did not know what to say -

"Yeah ..." - Stefan said - "Oh .."

"Come on you two ..." - Damon spoke again while staring at Elena and Stefan - "How did you find that Barbie got pregnant so fast and with twins?" - He paused and completed in seductive tone - "Lots of sex .. . "

"Damon!" - Elena said trying not to think about it -

"Let's change the subject, okay?" - Stefan said quickly -

"I agree." - Rebekah and Elena said at the same time -

"So ..." - Elena said thoughtfully - "Where shall we hide him?"

"And for how long?" - Rebekah said -

"Here's my idea: wait for a week and hid Stef in the basement of Caroline meanwhile. Then he goes out of town and only comes back when everything is properly resolved. "

"Get out of town?" - Stefan said he was surprised - "Where?"

"Mystic Falls." - Damon said looking bored - "Home Sweet Home."

"Rebekah ..." - the boyfriend did not like the idea -

"If it is for your safety, do it." - Rebekah replied at once, before he could falter and say that wanted him -

"Come with me." - He said, taking her hand -

"It will not be suspicious?" - She asked Damon - "Get out of town?"

"Of course not. Everyone thinks he's dead. Go with him. "

"Besides, if you're worried about arousing suspicion wait a few days after his departure, and then go." - Elena said -

The original vampire thought for a few quick seconds and replied smiling to Stefan:

"Of course I'll go with you."

Then they kissed.

"So romantic ..." - Damon did not miss the opportunity to play -

"Shut up ..." - Stefan said smiling -

"Great. One of the problems has been solved. "- The elder Salvatore said now seriously -" Now ... we have to take you to Caroline's house without anyone seeing. "

"Wait." Stefan said, suddenly visibly worried - "I can not stay there."

"Why not?" - Elena asked confused -

"Ther Ripper, you forgot? And if I hurt Caroline? Or worse Will and Lucy? "

"You would never do that, Stefan" - Elena said with conviction -

"But we know _he_ would." - He added darkly -

"It is true. He's right. "- Damon also agreed worried. He had forgotten this big detail -

"I can take care of it for you." - Rebekah said with determination -

"You will do what I'm thinking that going to do?" - Elena asked for the other girl -

"Yes. Compulsion. "- She said and gave a short pause -" I should have done it long ago. "

Damon nodded. Then Rebekah approached the boyfriend's face and asked:

"It's okay for you?"

"Do it." - Stefan said with absolute certainty and without hesitation -

The original vampire established eye contact and said:

"You'll have complete control of your bloodlust and will never become the Ripper again."

It was from that moment that Stefan felt truly free of the Ripper for the first time in centuries filled with pain and guilt. And all thanks to the girl he loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Some hours later. Caroline's house)_

The girl got out of bed and ran to the front door. She had received a message from Rebekah telling about the plan. Then she opened the door and was met with Stefan, who gave a small shy smile. He was embarrassed by everything that had happened and have harmed for the girl. Caroline realized the hang of him and completely ignored while smiling for the her best friend and hug him tightly.

"Caroline you are really squeezing me." - He said with difficulty as hugged his friend back -

"Sorry, sorry ..." - she said laughing and finally breaking the hug - "Come, come soon." - She said to Damon, Elena and Rebekah as she watched carefully the deserted street -

"And the children?" - Elena said to her friend -

"They are asleeping."

Stefan said: "So much has happened in the last hours and still looks like it was so recent, yet so far ..."

"Yeah. I also have this feeling. " – Caroline said -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(The next day. Somewhere in French Quarter)_

Sophie suddenly picked up the phone and handed it to Selina.

"What?" - the witch said without understanding -

"Call Tyler Lockwood. We'll need him. "

"He left town, Sophie." - Selina said with fear of her reaction -

"How well he left town?" - She snapped -

"I do not know ..."

"Stop lying!" - She yelled -

"Fine!" - Selina said nervously - "Klaus and Caroline are together again. That's why he left town. "

"Together again?" - She could not believe - "After all that we've done?"

"Yeah."

"No matter. That's not why I need him. "

"Then why?"

"He is a friend of Caroline and others, is not it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I need him living with that group of vampires."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Klaus apparently regained control of the city because killed the boy Salvatore, fulfilling the rules. But if Tyler discover the location of Stefan ... "

"The reign of Klaus collapses once and for all."

"Then we will finally have the city in complete chaos, as it should have happened."

"All right. I'll call him. "

"Once you do, begin to contact the other witches. Send them to prepare. "

"I'm excited to live this moment." - Selina commented -

"Me too." - Sophie confessed vulnerable for the first time in a long time - "We will reclaim our city, Selina. No matter how long it takes. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Triangle. Morning)_

Miller approached Klaus saying:

"I am glad that you accepted the party celebrating for your return."

"The others vampires need of fun. The party is just an excuse for them to drink even more. "- He said nonchalantly -

"You will not join the party?" - Miller asked surprised -

"No." - the original simply replied - "I will stay in living room of the first floor and I do not want to be bothered, you understand me?" - He had to make sure this detail so that Caroline could walk down the hall without the risk of being discovered -

"All right. As you wish. "

A few seconds passed before Miller decided to ask curious:

"You will live in the upstairs?"

"Yes, temporarily. I'm not sure you noticed, but my old mansion is not very appropriate at the moment. "

"I understand." -

Then he began to move away from the hybrid, but Klaus called:

"Miller."

"Yes?"

"I want you to do something for me. No one else can know. "

"Of course." - He said immediately interested -

"I want you to find the one bartender who worked here. Camille. "

"But I thought you had left town with her ..."

"I went out of town with her." - Klaus lied, entering into the game - "Some things happened and I lost her."

"Women ..." - Miller commented with a little smile -

Klaus decided it was better than the sidekick to think that way. Then he smiled back.

"You're in love with her?" - He spoke again, but this time concerned -

"No, mate." - Klaus pretended to think the most appropriate response and said - "She amuses me."

Miller was pleased with the response_. Looks like you went back to how it was before this vampire Caroline_, he thought.

The original knew had managed to pass the test, which was disguised as a simple conversation between the two. Now he just needed to wait to confront the human. He was sure she would give significant responses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Triangle. Night)_

"_Is this gonna be..._

_I can feel the light_

_Are we in the darkness_

_I'll follow you_

_I'll follow you..._

The nightclub was busier than ever. The occasion was special: the vampires of the city had Klaus again in command. Drinks were served at all times. Almost every vampire in the place danced while a few kissed at the corners of the great hall. The color of lights of the site was intense and followed the rhythm of the music that was being played.

_I saw the sign awhile_

_And I read your name..._

It was the perfect environment for Caroline enter into the club without drawing attention. The vampire walked trying to show tranquility and, at the same time, avoiding looking at the vampires who were there. She had to appear to be only one among many followers of Klaus, who were celebrating in group.

_I'll follow you_

_I'll follow you_

_I'll follow you_

_I'll follow_

_I'll follow..."_

...

Caroline entered the corridor peering if it had not been followed by anyone. She approached the door of the private room still suspicious, watching every little detail that would indicate it had been discovered. The door was partially ajar when she began to make the move to push and enter the room.

However, the girl was surprised by the hand of Klaus, who came out of nowhere to pull her arm gently forward and bringing her into the room quickly as he closed the door.

The original leaned Caroline against the door and began to run his hands through the body of the vampire until stop beneath of her breasts.

Caroline tried to recover herself of the way he had held her body. She panted even before the kiss happen. He was inches from her lips also panting with desire.

She looked at his mouth completely mesmerized, showing exactly what she wanted.

"I. .." - she began, but was prevented by the hungry lips of the hybrid -

Klaus licked deepening the kiss while Caroline answered each new movement with even more desire. Then the original lifted off the ground and started to hold her in his arms. It was only then that the girl could see what he had improvised on the spot: some furniture were removed, allowing the emergence of a space in the middle of the room, where Klaus had put a big red blanket, champagne and two glasses, and a classic candles candlestick.

The brightness of the place was relatively small. Only the two lighted candles and the moonlight, that was going through the glass door separating the balcony from the rest of the room, were illuminating the place. Everything was even more romantic because of these details.

The vampire kissed the hybrid increasingly passionate. Klaus, however, quickly broke the kiss while leaned his forehead against hers and whispered:

"You like it, love?"

Caroline smiled and nodded in approval as a fool in love.

"I loved it."

She said and then turned to seek his lips while already beginning to start rip the shirt of him with anxiety.

Klaus took her to the blanket on the floor and began to tilt in order to gently lay the body of Caroline on the area. He pulled the dress out of the body of the girl with ease. Then lay on top of her and started to caress every part of exposed skin, kissing her neck, shoulders and breasts. Caroline moaned at every new kiss. She was wearing only her panties and bra in front of him.

The original felt the hands of the girl coming up the zipper of his pants. Caroline did not break the kiss in no time. Then, after a few seconds, she had finally managed to leave the hybrid completely naked. Klaus pulled her bra and immediately started kissing each exposed breasts hungrily. She ran her fingers through his hair bringing the face and body closer to hers as she tilted her head back moaning of pleasure.

He then pulled the panties of the vampire, she was finally naked for him. Only for him. Caroline could not stand another second, then said, giving a small moan against his ear:

"I want you inside me ..."

Klaus watched her quickly while gently holding each arm above her head, preventing any touch it over his body. Then came slowly into her, making the girl gives a moan of pleasure contained by his lips, which immediately returned to her lips. From there, the hybrid was dropping the arms of Caroline, who, soon after, sought to embrace his back.

The original picked up the rhythm without any hurry. Caroline's moans could not be heard due to loud music in the club downstairs.

"Klaus ... Klaus ..." - she kept saying -

He was never satisfied those moments. There was no greater pleasure for the hybrid than listen her saying his name in that state. He just was not able to describe how much loved that woman. She was his.

"My Caroline ..." - he gasped with pleasure - "My love ..."

The girl nipped his shoulder several times. Then hugged the back of the original with even more anxiety, as if her breath depended on the level of proximity of the two bodies.

"How is it possible to love someone as much as I love you?" - She whispered, eyes closed feeling the rhythm increased even more -

... ...

_(Within hours)_

They were completely uncovered and embraced in the middle of the room. Caroline spent her right hand on his chest, touching the place gently. The two were facing each other. Klaus held her body against him lovingly. They never broke eye contact.

"I do not want to leave." - She said sadly - "I do not want this night to end."

"I also do not want, sweetheart." - He admitted touching her face -

Caroline quickly kissed his lips and asked afraid of the answer:

"When will we meet again?"

"I still do not know, love." - He said sadly -

She nodded, trying not to cry. Klaus realize immediately her way and said stroking the girl's bare back:

"Hey ..." - he tried to get her to face him - "We've been through worse, you remember?"

Caroline nodded still sad.

"And even after so many obstacles we are still together, is not it?" - He tried to encourage her -

"I know." - She whispered - "It's just that we were apart for three years and I'm missing you so much ..."

Klaus had to be strong. However, the things she said to him just made everything more difficult and painful.

"Will and Lucy could hardly have a moment with you." - She added - "They need their father. I need their father. "

"I know, my love." - He said kissing her forehead - "We'll sort it all out. I promise. "

... ...

_(Minutes later)_

Caroline approached the door with him right behind her. She was silent suffering. So when she touched the doorknob could feel him touch her hand, and soon after, making her face him.

"Come here ..." - he said losing strength -

The original kissed her passionately while holding her face with each hand.

Then the vampire broke the kiss and gave a small smile as she left the place. She needed to be strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the French Quarter)_

"You gonna help me or not, Tyler?" - Selina asked by phone - "I've lost many minutes of my time waiting for an answer."

"I accept."

"Great. How long does it take you to get here? "

"One day. Maybe two. "

"All right." - She said without patience and ended the call - "Goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Chapter Music: Into the Past by Nero**


	12. Chapter 12 - Eternal twenty-seven years

_(The other day. Caroline's house)_

Caroline woke up with William and Lucy sitting on the bed looking at her. The vampire smiled and immediately pulled the two children into a tight hug.

"Good morning my babies ..." - she said kissing the two several times -

They laughed at her way while trying to leave the embrace:

"We are not babies, Mom!" - Will said still laughing, though he tried to look serious -

"Of course you are. You will always be my babies. "- She said to the boy. _My mini Klaus_, she thought seeing Will smile showing the dimples that she loved -

Then Caroline finally released the children from the hug.

"What are you doing here so early?" - She asked curiously -

"We wanted to make sure of one thing." - Will said mysterious to a boy of only three years. He glanced at his sister, who laughed -

"What?" - Caroline said confused -

"You were with Daddy last night, Mom?" - Lucy asked smiling -

The vampire looked at the children surprised at the question.

"Yes, why?" - She said still surprised -

The two laugh at each other.

"We realize that you are always different when you talk or meet him, Mom." - Will commented - "You look _very_ happy." - He added -

Caroline thanked in thought about not being able to blush in front of them. They were just two kids, but could already notice such things. She was shocked. So decided to change the subject before they made any embarrassing question that she would not know how to respond. However, she remembered that had to add:

"No one can know that I'm seeing your daddy, okay?"

"Why?" - Lucy asked confused -

"I can not explain now, but do it for me, okay?" - She asked hopefully -

Will and Lucy nodded still not understanding why keep secret.

The vampire smiled and said jokingly:

"Right. It's time for breakfast your smart observers. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in French Quater)_

Sophie put the map on the table and began to connect several specific points, forming a symbol.

Selina approached her and asked curiously:

"They are the tombs of the families?"

"Yes" - Sophie concentrated replied - "You spoke with Tyler?"

"Yeah. All resolved. He's coming. "

"Great. And the other witches? "

"They are waiting for your call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Damon woke up and smiled at seeing his girlfriend naked beside him. He kissed the back of Elena saying:

"Good morning, sunshine ..."

Elena gave a small smile and said sleepily:

"Good morning ..."

"You really fulfilled what promised before yesterday, huh?" - He joked - "It was kind of out of time, as was to have been that night, but I forgive you." - He added -

Elena laughed at the comment.

... ...

(Meanwhile ...)

Rebekah woke up and saw the empty bed. She slept using one of Stefan's hoodies. So immediately picked up the phone and called her boyfriend.

"Hey ..." - he said, smiling across the line - "Good morning."

"Good morning." - She started smiling and said boring - "Waking up without you really sucks ..."

Stefan laughed.

"I'm wearing your gray sweatshirt." - She said touching the clothes -

"Well, I have nothing yours to wear, but I really miss you." - Said seriously -

Rebekah laughed.

"See? I can be funny. "- He said smiling to hear her laugh -

"How is living in a basement?" - She asked jokingly -

"It's definitely an unique experience. Caroline feeds me as a mascot and is asking all the time if I'm well settled. "

"Typical of her..." - Rebekah said laughing -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed and Caroline had no more contact with Klaus. Every day she did the same things: was with Will and Lucy or Stefan. Rebekah, Damon and Elena appeared a few times to visit.

The girl was missing the original, even infrequently communicating with him through messages. She knew he was busy looking for with the help of Miller, the bastard traitor - as she called him - the bitch Camille, which hit on Klaus three years before. It was inevitable: Caroline was jealous of the bartender even though she has no reason to.

So, on any given day, the vampire unexpectedly ran into Tyler at the door of her house.

"Hi .." - she said surprised and embarrassed by the disastrous and last meeting of the two -

"Hey ..." - he also said bland -

"What are you doing here?" - She asked curious and confused, but not wanting to be rude to him. She wanted to they could just be friends as before -

"I did not want things to be like that between us." - He began - "You are very important to me, Care. I do not want to lose you. "

"Oh Tyler ..." - she said happily - "You do not know how I'm glad to hear that."

He smiled and said awkwardly:

"Friends, then?"

Caroline smiled back.

"Friends."

"I have to find a place to stay, then we can go out after? To talk? "

Caroline thought about Klaus immediately.

"You can come here, okay?"

Tyler knew she was thinking of what the original would think of their friendship. Then nodded pretending to be okay with the situation.

"I heard rumors about Stefan ..." - he said feigning confusion -

Caroline thought about that answer and for some reason she could not explain, she thought what Klaus would respond. Then said sadly:

"It is true. He died. "

"But it means that Klaus killed him, is not?" - He went on her game -

Caroline looked away.

"Yes, he killed him. We're not together anymore. "

_You're a great actress_, he thought watching her way.

"Well, I will not say I'm sorry ..."

"Tyler ..." - she nodded tired of that subject -

"I know. We are friends, but that does not mean I stopped loving you. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two, three, four, five, six, seven days passed and Caroline had not met again with Klaus. She was mad with longing. And to complete, was not feeling very well.

It was the night that Stefan to leave Mystic Falls. Damon, Elena and Rebekah were preparing everything in the car for the youngest Salvatore into the trunk.

Everything was quiet. It was two o'clock in the morning. Stefan had already laid off temporarily Rebekah, Caroline and the others.

Damon got in the car with Elena. They would take Stefan to Mystic Falls. Rebekah was with Caroline.

... ...

_(Meanwhile...)_

Tyler watched the whole scene from afar. He knew something was wrong. Caroline obviously should know the location of the hideout's best friend. However, Tyler never thought Stefan was in the vampire's house all the time. He'd been watching the house every night, looking for something. And now he had achieved.

He waited for Damon to start the car and after a few minutes followed him.

... ...

Rebekah closed the door of the house and followed her friend to her room. Caroline went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" - Rebekah asked confused -

"Yeah!" - Caroline said even with the door closed -

Rebekah thought it strange, but let it go. The original vampire started to walk across the room and ran into the drawer ajar of the bedside of Caroline. Inside was an envelope. Rebekah could not handle the curiosity and opened the envelope. She read the contents of the paper that was inside and opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God ..." - she said exactly the same time that Caroline left the bathroom -

"Rebekah!" - Caroline ran and pulled the paper from her friend's hands as she began to look inside the drawer again. Then she closed the drawer with the key -

"When are you going to tell me?"

"Soon ..." - she said bland -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Four days later. AM)_

Caroline said goodbye to Rebekah.

"Take care of him, okay?" - She said hugging her friend -

"And you ..." - Rebekah said hugging Caroline back - "Take care of _him_, okay?"

Caroline smiled.

"Right. "- She added -

Damon and Elena waved to Rebekah, who entered the car.

Seconds later, the couple said goodbye to Caroline, leaving the girl alone. She went into the house and closed eyes in sorrow. Eleven days. Eleven days without seeing him. Will and Lucy had noticed her condition days before.

Caroline was about to cry when felt the phone vibrating inside the pants pocket. She looked at the screen and smiled inevitably shedding some tears. The display had written: New message from Klaus.

She immediately read wiping away tears.

_At the mansion around one in the morning, my love. I'll be waiting for you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Mansion Mikaelson. An hour in the morning)_

Caroline parked the car relatively distant of the location. She did not want to raise suspicion, even though the street was deserted. The rain was not intense, but surely it would quite wet until reach the mansion without using vampire speed.

However, she did not care for it would rain or wet. She just wanted to be with him again. That was all that mattered. Then the girl out of the car and began to walk to the mansion.

... ...

Klaus made sure several times that had not been followed. He was already wet from the rain, but did not care. He was dying to meet her. However, could not go faster than that pace was already walking. Raise suspicion and he really did not want that to happen.

The hybrid had requested once again the services of Jane. The witch had done a spell that would only allow his entry and Caroline inside the mansion. No one besides the two. Thus, they could meet with less worry about being seen within the place, after all, before, the mansion was completely unprotected and anyone could enter uninvited.

... ...

_(A few minutes later)_

Caroline stopped a few meters away from the gate. She could see someone approaching the site from the opposite direction. Then she finally recognized who it was. It was him. Her chest was filled with even more longing to see Klaus.

Klaus had also recognized the girl in the rain. He immediately smiled as she stopped a few feet longer smiling at him.

Seconds later, they were facing each other, even outside of the mansion. The original peered if anyone could appear at that time and when he confirmed that nobody was around grabbed Caroline's waist quickly pulled against him and initiated a kiss full of longing.

The girl let out a small moan against his lips as it began to deepen the kiss with tongue. They kissed in the rain, just like the first time they kissed outside of Mystic Grill, on a rainy night. The vampire ran her hands through the hair wet of the hybrid, bringing him even closer to her.

Klaus, however, broke the kiss reluctantly and said panting:

"Let's go, love."

He pulled her gently by the hand as they walked toward the front door of the mansion.

In a matter of seconds, they were already inside the venue. Once closed the door, Klaus grabbed Caroline behind and started kissing her neck while one hand caressed one thigh and his right arm wrapped her belly.

The girl immediately closed eyes when felt his touch. She put her left arm on the arm of the original that involved her belly. And, meanwhile, ran a hand behind his neck, guiding the lips of the hybrid back to hers.

"I've missed you so much ..." - she whispered with difficulty amid his kisses -

Klaus then placed her in his arms as he had the last time they had met and brought her to the bedroom upstairs.

... ...

Caroline noted that he had left a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the headboard. The room was also lit by two candles. However, the difference in decorating their last meeting was in bed: she had on some rose petals. Caroline managed not to cry in that scene. Everything was so romantic ...

She loved him even more, if that was possible.

The original put her down, but unlike last time, she pushed him gently to the bed, causing him to sit. So the girl sat on the lap of the original passing each leg around his body.

Klaus ran his hands over the thighs of the vampire without breaking eye contact. Caroline did not take her eyes off him in no time. She stared at him completely in love as she began to unbutton the little dress she was wearing.

Klaus watched entranced she undress for him. He did not touch her, only became entranced by her beauty.

Soon, Caroline was completely naked for him. She gasped before the amazed eyes of the hybrid to her naked body. Only he was able to leave the girl in that state. Klaus looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman who ever lived.

The original gently slid his fingertips over her body, contouring and stroking her face, neck and breasts as she closed her eyes in delight at the sensation. Then he whispered full of passion:

"You are so beautiful, my love ..."

Caroline immediately lost forces and sought his lips hungry. The hybrid enveloped her in a hug and laid her body amid rose petals that were on the bed.

She tore easily and with despair all clothing of the original. He came inside her making Caroline tilting her head back as she let her mouth ajar to the moans of pleasure.

"Klaus ..."

Klaus squeezed her breasts gently while increasing the rhythm, making the girl scream louder.

Then it was her turn to change position, getting over him. She was sitting on top of the original without stopping gasping when began to move slowly and then increasing the rhythm once more. Klaus closed his eyes and let out a quick moan mad with pleasure. Caroline loved watching what only she could provoke on him.

Seconds passed and he lay on top of her again. Caroline kissed and nibbled his chest. They did not stop panting against each other's bodies. However, at the same time, not wanted or could not stop. They had been eleven days without seeing each other.

"Caroline ..." - he kissed her incessantly -

"More ..." - she asked between moans –

...

_(Sometime later)_

Klaus took a sip of champagne and then offered to Caroline pointing the another bowl.

"No, thank you." - She said kissing his chest -

"Refusing champagne, love?" - He said caressing her bare back - "What happened?" - Said in jest -

"Nothing. I'm just not willing. "- She lied -

The girl hugged the original fondly and then proceeded to distribute a few kisses on the location of the tattoo birds.

"Tell me a secret." - She suddenly said between kisses -

"A secret?" - He said confused as he raised an eyebrow -

"Anything." - She added - "Something only we two can share ..."

The hybrid gave a small smile at her way. Then shifted causing her could sit on his lap. Klaus has one hand on a few strands of hair from Caroline who were near the eyes, putting behind the ear.

"All right." - He said watching her satisfied smile. He loved to see her smile -

So naturally he admitted:

"Today is my birthday. Eternal twenty-seven years. "

Caroline's eyes widened completely surprised. Klaus had never said that to her. Was an information so simple and yet, she did not knew the date of birth of the man she loved.

"Today?" - She repeated trying to digest what he had just said -

The original just laugh at the expression of the girl.

"Why have you never told me?" - She said almost upset - "You said you loved birthdays!" - She remembered his words on the night that he saved her for the first time. On the day of her birthday -

"I really like birthdays, love." - He began and then decided to confess - "I just never gave importance to my."

"Why?" - She asked confused -

The hybrid hesitated, but answered:

"There was no reason to celebrate and also there were no people to celebrate with."

Klaus hated feeling that way. However, when was near to her allowed himself to be vulnerable. He kept looking for more and more power at that time. Moreover, had destroyed the relationship with siblings. The loneliness consumed him, but he hardly showed.

Now everything was different. Everything was different because Caroline had entered in his life.

Caroline kissed his lips gently. He was vulnerable and she knew how much he hated show. Then she whispered smiling against his lips dying to see his reaction:

"I have a present for you."

Then walked away from his face, leaving Klaus trying to decipher the hang of her without success.

"Really?" - He asked interested - "And where is it?"

Caroline held the right hand of the original and put on her bare belly as she said still smiling:

"Here within me."

Was the turn of Klaus eyes stare in surprise. He still had his hand resting on the belly of the girl when began caressing the area still in disbelief.

"You are with a child, love?" - He asked even though it was a ridiculous question to do at that time -

"Yeah ..." - she said between a few tears of happiness - "Happy Birthday, Klaus." - she never thought the night could be more perfect. Tell about the baby on his birthday -

The original finally smiled to hear the confirmation and then that phrase so similar to the phrase said by him on the first night he offered his blood for her to drink. It was the best present ever.

Caroline kissed him passionately while Klaus hugged her with extreme delicacy. Soon after, the hybrid was over her carefully and started kissing her lips, neck and breasts until get to her belly.

He closed his eyes while kissing slowly the belly of the vampire. Klaus was delighted with the idea that was growing inside her another son of him. Now it made sense why Caroline had refused to drink champagne.

The girl smiled feeling his lips on her belly. Then said emotional:

"I love you so much, my original ..."

Klaus immediately returned to her lips full of passion. They made love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Klaroline will have a new baby. What do you think? How will this affect their plan to keep the relationship in secret?**

**Until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Lies

_(Mystic Falls)_

Stefan had returned to the old house Salvatore four days before. He waited Rebekah anxious. Mystic Falls had not changed in almost anything. Indeed, something had changed: the city was finally in peace, secure. The old room was still exactly as he left. Damon and he had hired someone to keep the place shortly after deciding that they would move to French Quarter.

He was reading a book when saw the phone vibrate on the table.

"Hey ..." - he said smiling - "Where are you?"

"On the Road." - She said - "I just called to say that. Ah ... and one more thing. "- she added smiling -

"What?"

"I will be an aunt again!" - Rebekah said enthusiastically -

"What?!" - Stefan said shocked - "Caroline is ..."

"Pregnant." - She added, still smiling -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline slept peacefully embracing Klaus. He, however, was awake watching her sleep. The original was still assimilating the new vampire pregnancy. He felt an indescribable happiness in chest.

Then noticed the phone vibrating on the bedside. He picked up the phone trying not to wake Caroline, but to get away, even for a little, the girl immediately opened her eyes in confusion.

He said seriously:

"What?"

"I found her." - Miller said on the other side of the line -

"Where?" - He asked interested -

"New York. We have to go there before she disappears again. "

Caroline was listening to all the talk and felt a tightness in chest at the thought that he would leave her again in a few minutes.

"All right." - Klaus said he seriously - "I'll call you soon."

Soon after, the hybrid ended the call. Klaus turned to face Caroline, but she had already turned her back to him. The girl was controlling to not cry. However, she was not successful: the silent tears flowed quickly over her face.

Klaus realized she was crying and said immediately worried as he tried to pull her to face him.

"Love, look at me."

"All right." - She said, trying to stop crying even back to him - "I know you have to go."

"Caroline, look at me." - He said again -

She wiped her eyes and tried to show okey with the situation. Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, she turned slowly to face him.

Klaus watched her for a few quick seconds, and whispered lovingly as opened his arms to her:

"Come here ..."

The girl went to him at the same time to hug. Klaus stroked her hair and said:

"I'm not going anywhere. This night is ours. Only you are important, love. "

Caroline looked at him surprised and happy with the answer. Klaus smiled back showing his dimples.

"I feel so lonely without you ..." - she said some time later - "I am in misery, full of longing and wanting to cry all the time ..." - added angry in confusion of feelings -

Klaus laughed.

"You're pregnant, love. Hormonal, I presume that is the appropriate expression, by my little knowledge on the subject. "

"I know." - She said - "It's an emotional roller coaster." - She said rolling her eyes -

"Plus, you get even more insatiable ..." - he said with a grin -

"Klaus!" - she said embarrassed while avoiding looking at him -

The original laughed at her way immediately.

"Stop laughing!" - She said, still embarrassed -

Then he pulled her further against the body to be able to kiss her. Caroline tried to play hard to get.

"No. .. you can not fix it with kisses ... "- she said before faltering of his touch -

The hybrid then approached the girl's ear and whispered:

"I was not thinking about kissing you, love. I want something else ... "

Caroline closed her eyes crazed with passion. However, still got the strength to say:

"I'm insatiable? Seriously?! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Meanwhile somewhere in the French Quarter)_

"Eleven days! Eleven days and he has not found anything about the location of Stefan? "- Sophie shouted angry -" Something's wrong. He is lying to you, Selina. "

Selina picked up the phone and answered irritably:

"If you have nothing to tell me about the location of Stefan I'm not interested."

"He is in another city." - Tyler shot with ease -

Selina stared surprised by direct response.

"How long did you know that? Tell the truth. "

"About four days."

"Why did not you tell me?" - She asked angrily -

"Because I do not trust you." - He admitted once again naturally -

"We want the same thing: to destroy Klaus."

"Really?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I want to destroy Klaus, more than anything in the world. "

"More than getting Caroline back?" - She teased -

Tyler hesitated but eventually said:

"Yes, more than getting Caroline back." - He told the truth -

Selina smiled in reply.

"What is the city?"

"I'll tell you later. The two in the afternoon. "

"Why not now?"

"Because are my terms. I want to sleep. Are nearly two-forty morning. See you later. "

"Tyler!"- She yelled losing patience -

However, he had already hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Mansion Mikaelson. Sometime later)_

Klaus, Caroline panting against each other. He then put his head between her breasts, resting. Caroline was still trying to recover from the sensations he had caused on her body minutes before. She gently slid her fingertips over the back of the hybrid as she said with difficulty:

"I think we've broken the record for the number of times it is possible to make love in one night ..."

Klaus gave a small smile and kissed one of her breasts saying:

"The night is not over yet, love."

Caroline thanked for he could not see her face at the time. She bit her lip one quickly, trying not to smile like a fool in love because of his comment.

... ...

_(Hours later. Six o'clock in the morning)_

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and smiled at some small rays of sunlight penetrating through the bedroom window. The night was over, but he was still there, hugging her body behind. Klaus had side of the resting face in the space between one side of her shoulder and neck. In addition, the original involved the girl's belly with one arm, as if protecting the little being that was growing inside.

The vampire loved that way he shield embracing her. Then she ran her hand on his arm that involved her belly.

"Good morning, love ..." - he said sleepily -

"Good morning ..." - she said turning to face Klaus -

"Did you sleep well?" - He asked convinced -

Caroline smiled and said, touching her own stomach:

"_We_ slept very well."

Klaus smiled at the phrase. Then suddenly, as she watched the face of the original, Caroline thought about something that had gone completely unnoticed by her and also by him.

"What?" - He asked confused noticed the change of expression on her face -

"How can we be separate from the eyes of others and I be pregnant?" - She said worriedly - "The baby grows fast. And my bump will not take long to appear ... "

The original sat down and put his back against the headboard worried, thinking about what she had just said. Caroline also sat, however, sat facing him.

Klaus tried to think of something, but nothing came to his mind. Minutes passed and he still had no idea what to do. Then Caroline whispered in fear of his reaction.

"Is there anything we can do ..."

"What do you suggest?" - He said interested -

Caroline hated to have had that idea, but it was the only thing she was able to think, at least temporarily. She knew he would hate because she hated.

"Tyler ..." - she began to speak, but was immediately interrupted -

"No." - Klaus said hard - "Do you understand me? This is not an option. "

"Klaus ..." - was the only alternative, as much as she hated to admit -

The hybrid out of bed mad with rage and said through clenched teeth:

"No." - he tried to control himself, but ended up screaming - "I will not let him believe he's the father of _my_ child!"

The hybrid also knew that this was the only alternative, at least temporarily. However, anger, stubbornness, pride and jealousy consumed him.

Caroline felt like crying and said bruised:

"How do you think I feel?"

Klaus remained silent.

"You think I wanted this? It is the only alternative and you know. "

"I already said _no_." - He replied through gritted teeth -

"God! Stop it! "- She suddenly shouted -" I hate this idea as much as you, but you know what? I do not care because no matter what Tyler thinks. It's _you_ I love and it's _you_ who is the father of the baby! "- She wanted him to stop being stubborn and proud -

"No!" - he shouted angry and increasingly stubborn -

"Stop yelling!" - She yelled at him and started talking nonstop while tears formed in her eyes - "Find the damn Camille, discover what's happening in this town, solve and come back to me!"

Klaus already was sorry for yelling at her.

"Caroline ..." - he tried to approach, but she stopped him so she could keep talking -

"I hate to be hiding to see you! I hate to be dreaming about the moment that all this will end and you will finally be able to stay with me! "

"Love ..." - he wanted to touch her -

"You were not with me when I was pregnant with Will and Lucy ..." - she cried endlessly - "I do not want to go through all this again ..."

The original said completely destroyed by seeing her in that state.

"Love, forgive me ..." - he approached, but did not touch her. He had to give space to her - "I completely lose my head when it comes to you and our children. I should not have yelled at you. Forgive me. I love you. I. .. "

"Stop it." - She said, shaking her head in a negative way -

"Caroline ..." - he said hurt -

"Stop it." - She repeated - "Enough. I love all your justifications. Now hold me and kiss me. "- She said with a small smile through the tears that had just run down her face -

Klaus smiled relieved and immediately pulled her into a hug and then a passionate kiss.

"I am completely crazy for you." - He said against her lips -

"I am completely crazy for you." - She also said against his lips -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Caroline's house. Two hours later)_

The vampire sat in bed waiting for the bell to be played. Klaus had grudgingly agreed that this was the best option, at least for now. The original would leave the mansion directly to the Triangle, where find Miller to hit the preparations for the trip to New York.

Caroline had arrived around seven hours at home. She met Will and Lucy still asleep. So decided to tell once the novelty to them, omitting certainly the tricky part.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey ..." - she said gently kissing each - "Time to wake up."_

_They opened sleepy eyes, but soon they were fully awake and staring at the mother._

_"I need to talk to you now, okay?" - She said with a small smile -_

_They nodded in agreement._

_Caroline tried to think of a way to start talking about it. Then asked:_

_"You like to be brother and sister?"_

_They nodded blankly._

_"So ... what would you think if you win another brother or sister? "- she asked afraid -_

_"You're going to have a baby, Mommy?" - Lucy asked visibly excited -_

_"Yeah ..." - the vampire once said - "It's okay for you two?"_

_Will and Lucy smiled immediately. Caroline smiled back relieved._

_"Dad knows?" - Will asked -_

_"Yes, he knows." - She said smiling -_

_Then, to the surprise of Caroline, Lucy approached her belly and said jokingly:_

_"Hi, baby! I'm your sister and your brother is Will. "_

_The vampire laughed at the reaction of her daughter._

_(End of flashback)_

The two children had gone to school and Caroline was home alone. She heard the phone ring and answered immediately.

"I'm going to New York. Right now. "

"All right. Be careful, okay? "

"I am immortal, love." - He said, laughing - "I'm not afraid of anything."

"But I have. Be careful. "- She added -

"Sounds like a mother." - He said giving a small smile -

"I am a mother." - She replied satisfied - "I love you."

"I love you too." - Then he hung up -

Once Caroline put the phone on the bedside heard the doorbell ring. She then gave a quick sigh up the courage and went to the door.

"Hi" - Tyler said entering - "Did something happen? Why do you call me so early? "

"Hi" - she pretended to be ashamed -

"Care, did something happen?" - He pretended concern -

"It happened. I do not know how to say this, but this can help. "- She said handing the envelope to him -

"What is it?" - He said really confused -

"Open."

Tyler opened and watched what was written on paper. Then he said surprised:

"You are ... pregnant? "

Caroline nodded.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Tyler ..." - she looked away - "You really do not know?"

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you saying that ..."

She nodded. Then he finely stopped to think rationally.

"What if it is his?"

Caroline did not expect this. However, knew exactly what to say.

"It's not him. The doctor told me the date of conception. The baby is yours. "- She lied feeling a tightness in the chest -

"Wow ... that's ..." - he tried to assimilate the information that changed everything -

"I know." - She said bland -

"I'll be by your side for whatever you need."

Then he reached out to touch her belly. However, Caroline immediately walked away.

"This changes nothing between us, Tyler." - She said quickly - "Friends, do you remember?"

"All right. But I want to be present in his or her life. "- He said with a small smile -

"Of course." - She said, still dull -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(A few hours later)_

The pregnancy changed everything. Tyler could now see an opportunity to try to win her back. A baby would unite the two forever. Then he picked up the phone and waited for the witch meet while walking around town.

"You decided to tell me the name of the city earlier?" - Selina asked interested -

"Actually, no. Change of plans. "- He said -

"Change of plans?" - She could not believe what she had just heard -

"I need a few more months."

"Months?!"

"Things have changed. Then we'll talk. "

"When? Tyler? Wait! "

However, he had already terminated the call. He knew from the moment that revealed the whereabouts of Stefan and leave everything easier for whatever it was Selina's plan Klaus would be ruined. Exactly as he wanted. But it also meant that the French Quater vampires would want to attack people who protected and hid Stefan. This meant attacking Caroline and he could not afford, just when she was pregnant with his child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Somewhere in French Quarter)_

"Months?!" - Sophie giggled –

Selina remained silent. So Sophie felt the phone vibrate and looked at the display when turned serious, afraid. It was _she_.

"How's the plan?" - The female voice asked -

"Not very well." - She confessed - "Klaus is still in charge. But we have a plan to discredit him in front of the whole town. "

"The location of Stefan Salvatore?" - She said -

"Yes. We're looking for him. "- The witch lied -

"Look quicker." - She said calmly - "You're the only witch what's left of my family lineage, Sophie. You are important, but not indispensable, you understand me? "- The woman threatened to with extreme delicacy -

"I understand."

"Excellent. Notify me when my son has taken the position of King of French Quarter. "

"All right, Esther."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Poison

_(New York)_

Miller and Klaus had traveled by car for eighteen hours to finally reach the city. The original and the vampire stayed in a hotel located a few blocks from where Camille was living. They entered into the room and Miller decided to ask curious while watching Klaus put a small suitcase on the bed:

"Where did you sleep last night?"

The hybrid turned slowly and looked serious at him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well .. you did not sleep in the room of the first floor of the Triangle. I was there and you were not ... "

"I went to the old mansion." - The original said calmly. _The best way to tell a lie is approaching as much as possible the facts of truth_, Klaus thought - "I was not sleepy, so I decided to go there to assess the status and structure of the place. See what needed to be done to fix it. "

"You want to move back there?" - Miller said after quickly be amazed by Klaus have answered his question -

"Yes" - he simply said -

A few minutes of silence passed between the two until Klaus said impatiently:

"What are you still doing here? Go to sleep and leave me alone. "

Miller nodded, then left the room. However, the hybrid added to him:

"I'll find Camille alone, you understand?"

"Sure. As you wish. "- Said he wondered that the original would want to have fun with the girl without disruption -

When Klaus made sure that was completely alone grabbed his cell phone as lay in bed for rest of the trip.

... ...

_(Caroline's house)_

Lucy was passing near to her mother's bedroom when noticed the phone vibrating on the small nightstand beside the bed. The girl entered the room and took the phone since Caroline was in the bathroom taking a shower.

... ...

"Love?" - Klaus said after a few seconds of silence. Caroline always replied immediately when he called -

"Daddy?" - Said Lucy happy to recognize his voice -

Klaus raised an eyebrow surprised by the voice he had just heard, but quickly happy. Then said with a smile:

"Good night, my little princess." - The hybrid was surprised by the words that came so naturally and unconsciously, as if he had always called his daughter that way all the time -

He could hear the sound of the quick smile of Lucy after the sentence.

"When you go to live with us?" - She said, curious and expectant -

"In brief, sweetheart. I'm solving some things to be able to stay with you without worries, right? "

"Okay." - She nodded a little upset -

"Where is William?" -

"In the bedroom. Drawing. "

"He draws?" - Klaus asked surprised -

"Yeah. Mom says he gets that from you. "- She added -

Klaus smirked. He increasingly noted that Will was mini version of him.

"And you, sweetheart? Like to do what? "

"Singing." - She said excitedly -

The original smiled again at the situation. His little girl was a mini version of Caroline.

"Do you promise to one day sing for me?" - He asked bland -

"Of course!" - She said, smiling for the interest shown by him - "Mommy says she is expecting a baby ..."

"What do you think of the news?"

"I loved it."

Then suddenly, Caroline asked from inside the bathroom, which was with the door closed:

"With whom you are speaking, Lucy?"

The hybrid could hear the voice of the vampire and gently said to his daughter:

"I would like to talk to your mom."

"Right. Good night. "

He was preparing to give _good night_ back when heard Lucy complete:

"I love you, Daddy."

The original did not really expect to hear that phrase. He had only been accustomed to speak _I love you _for Caroline and nobody else. Obviously he loved the children, but never had the chance to say those three words for them. At least not until now. So Klaus said truly happy:

"I love you too, Lucy."

...

Caroline was surprised to hear her daughter's voice talking to someone in her room. The vampire was in the bathtub and when did mension to get up to check what was happening came across with Lucy. The little girl opened the bathroom door and handing the phone to her. Then, left the place.

She took the phone to the ear and, soon after, heard the distinctive accent.

"You're in the bathroom, love?"

She immediately closed eyes to hear his voice.

"Yeah ..." - she said smiling - "I wish you were here with me." - Said giving a small sigh as she remembered what it was like taking a bath with him -

"I'm with you, my love."

Caroline understood exactly what he meant. Then said as she stroked her own stomach:

"I know." - so, after a few seconds, asked curious and irritated - "And Camille, the bitch?" -

Klaus laughed.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"If she thought of trying to seduce you again ... I ... "- she said with jealousy, even without reasons to do it -

"We know this will not happen, Caroline." - He said loving to see her jealous -

"But if it does ..." - she insisted -

"You will do absolutely nothing." - He said in disbelief that they were having this conversation - "You're pregnant, love." - He wanted her to realize what she was talking about and how it was absurd -

"Pregnant, but not sick. I can still kick some asses for sure! "

Klaus tried to control the maximum, but failed and ended up laughing at her way.

"Stop laughing." - then said indignantly - "I'm serious!"

"I know, I know ..." - he tried to stop laughing - "Sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(The other day)_

Klaus rang the bell of the room where she was staying and waited a few minutes until the human finally open the door. Camille came across with the original and immediately her eyes widened in shock and fear. Then she tried uselessly close the door in his face, but Klaus stopped and after a quick motion, pulled the girl out of the room, pressing her body against the hallway wall while holding her neck with one hand.

"You missed me, love?" - He said with irony and a smile on face -

The girl tried to breathe.

"You have two choices: die here and now or invite me to come to your lovely apartment to us clarify some things, resolve unfinished business." - Klaus said quietly -

Then he released her neck partially to answer.

"Okay ... okay ..." - she said coughing - "You can enter."

Klaus smirked showing dimples and pushed the girl into the place without patience. Then she sought support in a furniture so could avoid falling to the ground due to his act.

The hybrid closed the door and walked slowly from side to side as he watched Camille.

"As you left the cave?" - She asked in a low voice -

"I ask the questions!" - He shouted suddenly near her to her face -

Camille tried to control the fear of what he would do with her.

"I can hear your heartbeat." - He said - "You are right to be afraid."

She looked away as she tried to breathe with less difficulty. Klaus sat on the couch in the living room and asked serious:

"What are the names of the witches?"

"I do not know." - She lied -

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?" - He paused a few seconds to look at her - "Lying? It is not very reasonable, I must warn you. "

Camille was silent.

"Is that going to be?" - He shook his head in agreement - "Let's try compulsion, then."

However, the original observed her reaction upon hearing the last sentence, or rather the lack of reaction from her. Then added:

"Oh .. I see ... "- he said smiling -" Do you drink vervein, am I right? "

The girl did not expect him to be out so fast. She certainly had been careless and somehow had left transpire by facial expression the truth about whether or not she can be compelled. Camille hated herself for this. She was never careless, but the fear was making everything worse.

Klaus stood up from chair and, using vampire speed, was rapidly to the human and held one of her wrists tightly and with anger.

"What are the names of the witches?!" - He shouted inches from her face -

"There are several ... I ... "- she tried to empty responses while trying to endure the pain in her right wrist -

"Wrong answer." - The hybrid said through clenched teeth -

Then he broke her wrist, making her scream in pain. The original, then turned away from her and said curtly:

"I warned you."

Camille was crying in pain. She needed to get to the drawer small cabinet on which the phone was located. She had completely forgotten that she had inside. However, she saw the hybrid approach again and screamed in fear of what he might do.

"Sophie and Selina!"

Klaus stopped immediately to hear the answer.

"They are the leaders ..." - she confessed relieved that he had stopped on the way -

"Why do they set me up?" - He said more calmly -

"I do not know many details, but they need French Quarter in complete chaos, without you or anyone else in charge ..." - silent tears of pain and involuntary not stop dripping on her face -

Klaus turned quickly the look intrigued and puzzled by this answer. He frowned as tried to think about what she had just said. These witches had managed to get him out of power once and had managed to take Caroline too. However, he had managed to circumvent the situation so far. At this information, knew they would not stop until he get out of the command again.

"What else do you know?"

"I only heard bits of conversation ... some words ..."

"Like what?" - Said taking a step forward to approach her again -

Camille notice the threat and said quickly:

"Map, family, lineage ... I do not know. "

The original thought everything even more confusing. Then asked:

"Where are they?"

"I have not spoken to them since the night you were trapped in the cave." - She told the truth - "I do not know. I never knew where they were hiding. But one thing I'm sure ... "

He looked at her with interest.

"They were always in town. They hid in French Quarter. "

Klaus nodded to the girl phrase. It was a vague information, but still very valuable. Then he turned his back to her, going slowly toward the chair.

It was all that Camille needed to approach the drawer and take what was inside. Klaus was deep in thought, which meant he did not notice the movement of the girl. Camille, then, ran as fast as she could to him. The original turned quickly to her, but still ended up being hit by the stake on the right side of the chest.

The original controlled pain for seconds and, soon after, said with hatred as he stared at the stake on the chest:

"I am immortal, my dear."

Then, he took her face between his hands and whispered looking into her eyes:

"Goodbye."

Camille's eyes widened understanding what he would do next. So Klaus broke her neck. The girl's body fell to the ground immediately retreated while the original pull the stake of his chest. It was a different stake: with black color and full of little symbols unknown to him. The hybrid put the object inside his coat and left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Two hours later)_

"Where are you?" - Klaus asked as Miller answered the call -

"On the road back to town, just like you wanted."

"I be there soon."

"How was with the bartender?" –the vampire asked malicious -

"I killed her." - Klaus said casually -

"What?! Why?! "- Miller said completely confused -

"She was with another guy. I lost control and the rest you know ... "- he lied again to the helper -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Meanwhile in French Quarter)_

"He does not answer any of my calls." - Selina commented - "We can not be seen in the city. So how can we find him? "

"Give a way to schedule a meeting with Tyler. Then threatens him to reveal the location of the Salvatore. "- Sophie said -

"Threatening with what?"

Sophie approached the bookshelf and pulled out a wooden box from a hidden compartment for several books. Then put the box on the table.

"What is it?" - Selina asked curious and confused -

"Something that Esther gave me some time ago and I still have not used." - said as she opened the box -

However, the witch came across with the empty spot.

"Where is it?!" - She said her eyes widening -

"What was in this box?" - Selina asked even more curious at the desperation of the other witch, after all she witnessed hardly any moment of desperation of Sophie -

"A black stake with symbols ..." - Sophie shook her head in disbelief that the object had disappeared -

"What's so special about it?"

"She is bewitched. It is an object very rare and come from my lineage ... "

"It's just a stake." - Seline said without measuring the actual words -

"There is no stake, you idiot. Just has the shape."

"So what the hell is?" - She asked confused -

"Poison."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(New York)_

Klaus got into the car. It was a long drive of eighteen hours to French Quarter. When put the key in the car, however, felt a strange sensation: a nuisance on the right side of the chest, exactly where Camille had tucked the stake. The original then looked the place inside his shirt and was surprised to see the wound completely healed, but in place of it the appearance of some small purple rays.

He knew he had to get back as soon as possible to French Quarter. That could not be good in any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(French Quarter. Twenty hours later. Caroline's house)_

The vampire had managed to get rid of Tyler that night. She had said she wanted to stay with Will and Lucy all night and he, reluctantly, eventually meeting her request. It was past midnight and the kids had gone to bed. She had no sleep and decided to try to read a book to entertain. Caroline was on the second page when she saw the phone vibrating on the bed. It was Klaus.

"Hi .." - she said smiling - "Where are you?"

"Open the door, love ..." - he said in a strange voice, as if weak -

"Are you here?!" - She said surprised and worried about his voice as she left the room -

Within seconds, Caroline opened the door, getting face to face with him. However, she saw the state of the original and came immediately more worried.

"Are you okay?" - She said, touching his face and bringing him into the house -

The hybrid looked pale and weak. Caroline then said scared and nervous when she saw him get out of balance, as if he had no strength to stand up for long.

"Klaus!" - she screamed as she went up to him quickly, preventing the original fell against the small table in the living room -

A vampire served to support to his body, placing one of his arms over her shoulders as she wrapped around his waist with one of her arms. Then Caroline took the original to her room.

... ...

She helped Klaus to sit on the bed as asked nervously:

"What happened?"

"Camille drove a stake on the right side of my chest ..." - he said with difficulty - "The wound healed, but something else came over the place ..."

Caroline then immediately took off his coat and shirt to look the area.

"Oh my God ..." - she said gently touching his chest with her fingertips -

The right place of the chest of the hybrid now had a lot of purple rays coming from a specific point. The vampire felt when touching the spot that he was with elevated body temperature. Then she quickly put a hand on his face and another on his forehead.

"You have a fever?" - She asked confused, although already had noted the fact -

"Call Jane, the witch ..." - he said wearily pointing to his cell phone -

The vampire tried the number and dialed soon after.

"Is there a problem?" - She said to meet -

"Hi, I am Caroline ..." - she said nervously walking from one side to the other -

"I know who you are." – _His blond vampire_, she thought -

"Come to my house right now, okay? Something happened to him and I ... "- she said passing the left hand on the head increasingly concerned to note that Klaus was beginning to shiver -

"Where is your home?"

Caroline gave all the information to the witch and added that she could not be seen coming up there. Then the vampire ran to him.

"Klaus?" - Said touching his face with both hands - "Look at me." - She said making him face her -

"Cold ..." - he whispered increasingly tremblingly -

Caroline sat behind him and gently brought the original to rest his back against her body. The girl hugged him lovingly and protectively behind. Then went on to hold his forehead with one hand while the other hand rested on his chest. Then she whispered into his ear:

"I know you're cold, but if I cover you with a blanket the fever will only increase ..."

In a few seconds, he began to rave.

"Caroline ..." – said while was shaking with eyes closed - "Caroline ..."

The girl was desperate, but not demonstrated. She had to be strong for him.

"I'm here. I'm with you. "- she whispered again against his ear while distributing several kisses on one side of the face of the original -

From that moment, Caroline could only wait Jane appeared in the doorway of the house as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Brothers by blood and Broth

Caroline could not stand to see him in that state helplessly. She tried to lower the temperature of his body by putting a small wet towel on his forehead. However, he continued to shiver.

"I'm here." - She kept repeating seeing him delirious as he called her name repeatedly -

Then she rose from the bed losing patience and took the phone angrily.

"Where the hell are you?!" - She shouted for Jane -

"Take it easy!" - Jane said quickly in defense - "I'm at your door and was about to play the campaign ..."

Caroline ended the call immediately and ran to open the door.

"Where is he?" - Jane asked entering -

"Follow me." - Caroline ran back to the bedroom -

... ...

"The fever is very high, he does not stop shaking, is pale, weak ... I'm desperate ... "- Caroline said nervously -

Jane approached Klaus and sat beside him on the bed while watching the big spot rock format of various rays leaving a specific point of the original chest.

"How did he get it?" - She said intrigued -

"He said it was after someone drive a stake on him."

"A simple stake?!" - The witch said surprise - "There must be something more ..." - said shaking her head in confusion -

"I know ... I know it. "- Caroline said running her hands over her head -" How can I find out? "- she said trying to find a solution -

"Ask him." - Jane said moving away from the hybrid -

"What?" - She said confused -

"He will not stop calling your name. So if he's going to talk to someone that someone is you. "

"Okay." - She said, nodding her head rapidly -

Caroline approached him and said lovingly touching the face of the original:

"Klaus, I need you to tell me what it was like this stake, okey?"

However, he did not answer.

"Please ... answer me. "- she said disappointed -" Come on. Say how was the stake."

He still did not respond.

"God ..." - she said, trying to take it easy - "Klaus ..." - then said between various nervous kisses - "It's me, your Caroline, please ... Say how was the stake. "

Then he whispered with difficulty:

"Coat ... coat ..."

"Did you hear?" - Caroline asked smiling with his answer -

"Yes" - she said immediately grabbing the coat of the hybrid -

The witch reached into his pockets and finally found what he was certainly trying to refer to. Jane then took a stake with black symbols inside his coat.

"I've never seen anything like this before." - Caroline said in surprise as she approached the object that was in the hand of the Witch - "These symbols ..."

"I know what it is." - Jane said mesmerized playing all three symbols - "How could anyone have gotten that stake? It is so rare and specific ... "

"What are you talking about?"

"I've only heard rumors, legends. It is a very powerful lineage of witches. Was made by the first witch that gave rise to this particular lineage. "

"Who is this witch?"

"I have no idea." - She said disappointed - "But the fact is that is not a simple stake."

"So what?" - Caroline asked afraid of the answer -

"Poison."

"What?! What kind of poison? "- She said, looking away to Klaus, and then again to Jane -" Please, tell me you can heal him. "

"If that stake had been used in any other vampire, werewolf or hybrid for sure it would be already dead. However, Klaus is ... "

"Immortal." - Caroline completed closing her eyes in relief -

"Exactly. He is only sick with the poison. "

"But you did not answer me if he can be healed." - The vampire commented worried -

"Half."

"Half?"

"See." - Jane said showing each symbol - "The first means vampire. The second wolf. And the third and most worrying means witch. "- Then she looked at Caroline seriously -" The poison acts specifically for the first two names. It is what I would call an overdose of herbs that affect each of these beings. "

"Vervein and wolfsbane?" - She asked trying to understand -

"Yeah, basically." - She said nodding - "As Klaus is a hybrid it is affected by both. But I can solve this problem. "

"How?"

"First I need it dry out, to remove the contaminated blood ..."

Caroline opened her mouth in shock.

"Then he will need a large amount of blood transfusion to return to normal. But I need that blood come from his family and only from his family. "- She added slowly so that Caroline could understand -

The vampire had understood exactly what she meant. Rebekah and Elijah had to go back to French Quarter asap. Only they could help Klaus.

"All right. I got this. "- Said the girl determined -" And the symbol of the witch? "

"It means the specific spell done by the witch who created the stake. I can not cure him of that. Only she can break the spell. "

"What does that mean?" - She almost cried -

"As I said I can not undo the spell. However, I can let it ... in a state of latency. Thus, Klaus will not suffer the effects of the spell. "

"Do it." - Caroline said immediately -

"It is not so simple." - She said, shaking her head in negative way - "I need someone to share the burden of the spell with him. He even immortal, can not carry the whole weight of the spell without help. Do I need a spell and make a connection between Klaus and another person. Humans do not count, obviously. "

Caroline nodded and said once more determined and without hesitation:

"Connect him on me."

"No. .." - the original bed suddenly said - "No. .."

"I think he's right." - Jane commented - "If you do it will be taking a big risk. Remember: no matter what Klaus is immortal. You can die. "

"I told you to do." - Caroline said firmly -

"No. .." - Klaus said again -

"I can feel when a girl is pregnant, you know?" - The witch said suddenly - "Think rationally. You want to risk your baby's life? "

Caroline took her hand to her stomach with fear. She loved Klaus, but could not do it. The girl knew he also did not want that.

"Let's settle one thing at a time." - She said changing the subject - "I need to make some calls."

Jane nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Apartment Salvatore)_

Elena grabbed her cell phone vibrating on the headboard.

"Caroline, are you okay?" - She said sleepily -

"I need you and Damon come up here now. It's urgent. "

"What happened?" - She asked worriedly while her boyfriend stared curious -

"I'll explain when you get here, okay?"

"Of course." - Elena said confused - "We're going."

"What the hell is happening?" - Damon asked already wearing -

"I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Caroline's house)_

The girl sat beside the hybrid helping Jane to put more wet cloths on his body.

"Is there a problem, Niklaus?" - He said across the line to recognize the number of his brother -

"Elijah I need you." - She said at once -

"Caroline?" – the another original asked confused - "What happened?"

"Many things, actually." - She did not know where to begin - "Klaus is sick."

"Sick?!" - He could not believe - "That's imposível, Caroline."

"Believe me, it is not." - She said seriously - "You could go back to the French Quater?"

"Sure. We are family. I'll be there in a few days. Two or three at most. "

"Thank you." - Said smiling and relieved soon after ending the call -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Mystic Falls)_

Stefan and Rebekah slept embraced when the original vampire heard the phone ringing beside the bed. She looked at the phone's display and said worriedly:

"What happened?"

"Klaus was wounded by a very rare type of stake. He is sick now. "- Caroline said trying to summarize the events -

"What?" - Rebekah said getting up from the bed and waking Stefan - "Sick?! He is immortal, Caroline. Nik just can not get sick! "

Stefan heard the conversation completely confused.

"I know, but it happened. It is a post created by a witch of a lineage very powerful and, somehow, have the ability to poison the blood stream of vampires, wolves and hybrids. "

"Are you saying that Nik's blood is infected?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"An overdose of vervein and wolfsbane."

"Oh my God." - Rebekah said immediately - "What do we do?"

" The witch who saved Stefan is with me. She said she needs to completely withdraw his blood and replace it with another. I've already called Elijah, he is returning to the city. "- Caroline said apprehensively -" Rebekah I would not ask if it was not really necessary ... "

The girl had understood what was so necessary. Stefan as well.

"You want me for a transfusion, is not it?"

"Yeah. Jane said that his body will accept the blood of brothers and no one else. "

"I'm going to French Quater." - She said without hesitation -

"Thank you ..."

"After that, he'll be okay?"

"No." - Caroline said sadly - "Not quite."

"How so?" - She said confused -

"The other part of the problem is that the spell of the witch who created the stake still will stay with him. And Jane can not undo. However, she can leave in abeyance. "

"Do it, then."

"She needs someone to share the burden of the spell with Klaus, someone who will be bound by a spell to him. He could not stand alone. So I offered to do this, but ... "

"Absolutely not. You're pregnant! "- Rebekah said immediately -

"I know."

Then the two vampires were surprised by the sentence said:

"I do it." - Stefan said seriously as he got up from the bed to get closer to Rebekah -

"What?!" - Both said at the same time -

"I do it." - He repeated certain - "I will share the load with him. Tell Jane that she can do the spell. It can establish the connection. "

"Stefan you sure you wanna do this?" - Rebekah said still shocked -

"Yeah. Klaus saved my life, and he have no need to do, you know. But still he saved my life. And from that moment his life, the life of Caroline, everyone's life was a mess just for me stay alive and safe. I owe him that. "

Caroline was thrilled to hear friend talking on the other side of the line.

"Thank you, Stefan." - Said she knew he was listening -

The vampire nodded silently. Rebekah also was touched by the gesture of her boyfriend.

"What she will need to perform the spell?" - Stefan said breaking the moment -

Caroline asked Jane.

"Any personal object." - She replied -

"I take with me to French Quarter." - Rebekah completed - "See you soon."

"Okey. Bye. "

Rebekah waxed connection and hugged Stefan suddenly. He hugged her back asking:

"Hey ... what was that? "

"Thank you for doing this for him, Stefan. Nik is not someone who others choose to help... "- she said -" We have been through many things, but he will always be my brother. "

"I know that."

"So ..." - she said, trying to make a joke - "You will now be brothers by spell or something?"

Stefan laughed.

"Brothers by choice, I believe is more appropriate." - He corrected - "Although it is very strange ..." - added grimacing -

Rebekah laughed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(One hour later. Caroline's house)_

"What the hell happened to him?" - Damon asked Klaus watched shivering in bed of Caroline -

Caroline took a few minutes to summarize the latest developments for the two vampires.

"Are you pregnant?" - Said Elena surprise - "Why did not you tell me?"

"Seriously, Elena?" - Damon said in disbelief - "Barbie told a million things and you're just shocked by the news more predictable of all?"

"Predictable?" - Caroline asked confused -

"Oh ... come on, Barbie." - He said, feigning disappointment - "I know very well that you and Klaus love trying make beautiful babies ... I should say too much. "

"Damon!" - Elena did not believe he had said that -

"Changing the subject, Stefan lost his mind?" - He said shocked - "No offense, Barbie."

"It's his decision." - Elena said, though she did not agree. For her, Klaus never would be worth -

"Fine." - Damon agreed grudgingly - "But, after all, that you need our help?"

"Klaus can not stay here." - Caroline said quickly -

"Why?" - Damon asked before thinking - "Oh. I get it. The city, Tyler ... "

"Exactly." - The vampire agreed - "I need you to take him to the old mansion. Jane will be there. I will later. "

"All right." - Elena replied - "We can do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Two days later. Night. Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline had managed Tyler to keep away from her during those days. They had come to discuss, but he ended up apologizing. During this period, the girl leave overnight to take care of the original while Jane was looking after him during the day.

Now everyone was gathered in the room of the hybrid: Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Jane. Damon and Elena chose not to participate.

The vampire had explained all events for Elijah. Rebekah was beside her brother putting a wet towel on his forehead. Jane then spoke up.

"I think we can get. First the binding spell. "- She said looking at Rebekah -

The original vampire moved away from her brother and gave one of Stefan's diaries for the witch after a few seconds of hesitation.

"He will feel pain?" - Said thinking about the boyfriend -

"A little. But soon he'll be fine, do not worry. "

Caroline sat then alongside Klaus waiting for the outcome of the ritual. Elijah stood next to Rebekah.

So Jane knelt on the floor and put the diary Stefan in the center of a small circle formed by several candles. The candle flames increased as the witch began to speak in an unknown linguage.

Within seconds, Klaus began screaming and struggling. Caroline was panicked, but managed to control herself and began to hold his shoulders while Rebekah ran to help her.

... ...

_(Meanwhile ... Mystic Falls)_

Stefan screamed in pain.

"Oh my God!" - He was in pain -

However, after about a minute the pain just disappeared. He breathed heavily.

... ...

Stefan's diary had been consumed by a fire that came out of nowhere. Klaus had stopped screaming and thrashing suddenly. Everything was silent.

"It is done." - Jane said after a few seconds - "They are connected."

Caroline watched his face carefully and then touched the forehead of the original.

"The fever disappeared." - She said smiling in disbelief -

Rebekah and Elijah smiled relieved.

"But his blood is still infected." - The witch added -

"It's our turn." - Elijah said approaching the brother -

"I think you should go home, Caroline." - Jane commented - "It will not be very nice to remove all the blood and then put it in another place."

"I'll stay here." - the girl said determined -

"She's right." - Elijah said nodding - "Go home. You need to rest. Both need. "- He added pointing to her belly -

"But ..." - Caroline tried to insist -

"Go home, Caroline." - It was time for Rebekah to say - "We'll take care of him. You have Will, Lucy and the baby to worry about. "

"All right." - She said upset - "Let me know when it's good, okay?"

"Of course." - Jane replied -

The vampire approached original and kissed his lips gently before leaving.

... ...

_(After hours)_

Elijah was sitting on the right side of Klaus while Rebekah was sitting on the other side. They had a small threaded shaft in the skin, where to get off the blood that would be driven to each of the arms of Klaus. They were practically finishing the transfusion.

The hybrid did not look pale or weak. In the chest, formed only a small stain rock, almost imperceptible to the eye. Then in within a few seconds he opened his eyes and said confused looking for the brothers:

"Elijah? Rebekah? "

"Welcome back, brother." - Elijah said smiling -

"What happened?" - He said trying to get out of bed -

"Take it easy ..." - Rebekah said stopping him - "You got off for three days."

Then he immediately put the hand on his chest, remembering what had happened.

"Caroline?" - Said suddenly -

"She's fine. She was at your side the whole time during those days. "- the sister added -

Klaus had finally realized what Elijah and Rebekah were doing.

"Why are you donating blood for me?"

"It's a long story." - Elijah simply said - "But the important thing is that you are fine again."

The hybrid hesitated for a few seconds and asked blankly:

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Rebekah gave a small smile and confessed emotional:

"Because we're family. _Always and forever_. "

Elijah smiled at her sister and repeated the phrase:

"Always and forever."

Klaus did not believe that this moment was going on between the three. Not after everything that had happened, after all he had done over the centuries. However, he was truly happy.

"Always and forever." - He completed giving a small smile -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Two weeks later. Caroline's house)_

Caroline could already feel the baby moving. For the time of a normal pregnancy she was three weeks, but seemed to have fifteen weeks. The last night of the Jazz Festival of French Quarter was that night. The girl spoke with Klaus few times since the night that Jane had "cured" him.

"Care, you will accompany me in the party tonight?" - Tyler asked hopefully -

"All right." - She said without much enthusiasm -

He smiled at the answer and approached her to touch her belly. Caroline felt very uncomfortable at times like this. She tried to avoid as often as possible he touched her, but knew she could not prevent all times his gesture, after all raise suspicion.

"You already feel the baby moving?" - He said touching her belly -

"Sometimes." - She said, eager to get away from him - "I do not want Lucy and Will seeing you doing this, okay?" - She added, after a few seconds, finally coming out from him -

"How long will you hide from them that I am the father of the baby?" - He said irritably - "Looks like I'm doing something wrong ..."

"I know, sorry. It's just that I need more time to deal with them. "- She lied -

Tyler remained angry.

"They have only three years and still do not understand situations like this." - She added -

"Fine." - He said grudgingly - "The time for you to tell them is until the baby's born."

Caroline gave a small smile relieved and said:

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the French Quater)_

"He is expecting the child born to tell us the location." - Selina commented - "He does not want put Caroline in risk. It's the only explanation. "

"I can not cheat Esther for more many weeks. You need to get the information today. "- Sophie said seriously -

"Today? How? "

"In celebration of the Jazz tonight. He will be there. All vampires and humans will be there, after all it is the most popular and important festival of the city. "

"What happened to the talk of us do not show up in public?" - Selina asked surprised -

"It is an emergency situation." - Sophie said as she grabbed a jacket - "You go alone because I'm meeting _her _at the same time."

"Where is she?"

"Not far. In a town near here. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Night. Main Square French Quarter)_

The party brought together virtually all the vampires and humans in the city's main square. Singer Dr. John is featured singing the song Revolution.

Caroline and Tyler were in the crowd who listened to music dancing and singing in complete ecstasy.

Then the girl saw Tyler get away quickly and took the opportunity to enter into the Triangle unseen. She had enough of longing. She knew that Klaus had not sent any message marking a meeting between the two, but she needed to see him. She dreamed of this moment all night of the last two weeks. Being with him was the only thing that mattered. Then she climbed the stairs leading to the first floor.

The nightclub was completely empty because all vampires were outside in the main square. The vampire was not even sure that he would be there at that time. However, she had to try.

Then she slowly opened the door of the room as she watched if had not been followed.

...

Klaus was standing idly by the door glass enclosed the balcony that divided the rest of the room. He could hear the sound of Jazz music festival, which took place from the outside, when suddenly, he began to hear the noise of the door opening. The hybrid turned to see who it was and was surprised and speechless.

...

Caroline watched the hang of him for a few seconds, noting that he did not speak absolutely nothing, she started saying nervously nonstop:

"I know what we agreed ... I know I should not be doing this, sorry, but I ... "

However, the girl was immediately surprised by his next act: Klaus used his vampire speed, and in seconds he was face to face with her. Then he rang Caroline's face gently and completely mesmerized, pulled her into a kiss breathtaking. The vampire moaned against his lips as they deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, even closer to the body of the two, while Klaus enveloped her in a hug.

After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss panting against each other. So the original gave a small smile to look at her. Caroline realized the hang of him and asked confused:

"What?"

"You look absolutely stunning, love." - He said looking at her belly of apparently four months, which stood out even more in light blue dress -

Caroline smiled embarrassed, but quite happy for his sentence.

"It's growing fast ..." - he commented amazed -

"You have not seen anything." - She said smiling as she brought his hands to the place -

Then the girl made a face and said:

"Wow!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and widened eyes completely stunned by what had just felt in her belly.

"That's was ..." - he tried to find words -

"A good strong kick ..." - she said loving to see his way -

The original smiled amazed. He had never gotten to feel a kick from Will and Lucy at that time. But now he had felt. His child. Their child.

Klaus stroked her belly softly as he asked:

"She does this often?"

"_She_?" - Caroline asked raising an eyebrow - "I never said I was a girl."

"It's a girl, my love." - He said with a smile that showed his dimples as he went to touch her face with one hand. The other still rested on her belly - "I just know."

"I love you." - She said suddenly emotional kissing his hand -

"I love you too, sweetheart." - He immediately responded by uniting the lips of the two -

Caroline felt so longing of the original. Touch him, kisses, making love with him. Then she whispered moaning against his lips:

"Make love with me ..."

Klaus wanted to make love with her more than anything in the world, but commented worried:

"The baby."

"It's okay. No problem. "- She said full of desire -

The hybrid however hesitate.

"Caroline ..."

"Unless you do not want me anymore." - She said hormonal already moving away from him - "After all I do not have the same body as before, is not it?" - She said upset and angry -

Klaus shook his head in disbelief that she was saying such things. It was an absurd thought. Then he pulled her back toward him.

"Do not be ridiculous." - He immediately said - "Of course I want you."

Caroline remained silent. Then he looked intently into her eyes full of passion and added:

"I want you forever. I want you every second of every day even more. "

She gave a little smirk. He always said such beautiful things to her that it was simply impossible to stay mad for more than a few seconds.

Then the original kissed her hungry and pressed gently against the wall as he began to caress and press one of her breasts. Caroline moaned as she pulled his shirt and quickly went to distribute several kisses and nibbled on his chest. She noted that the hybrid still had a small purple morning where the stake had penetrated.

Klaus took the blue dress of the girl with ease, leaving her almost naked for him. Caroline tried to unzip his pants with anxiety. He put her in his arms and, between kisses, took her to the couch, where lay gently.

Shortly thereafter, the hybrid was moving inside her with passion and at the same time, extreme care, making Caroline moan more and louder.

"Klaus ... Klaus ..." - she said without stopping - "More ..."

He increased the rhythm loving every time that she moaned and screamed his name. So the original returned to kiss Caroline, deepening the kiss with the tongue with more desire.

... ...

_(Sometime later)_

They were completely naked on the couch and embraced. Klaus and Caroline still kissed when he asked with a smirk as he stroked her back:

"How do you feel now, love?"

She smiled back embarrassed and replied through her fingertips on his chest:

"Truly and completely happy."

"Me too." - He confessed -

Then the baby kicked again making Caroline make a new face. Klaus smiled immediately touching the spot while the girl said pretending irritation but soon smiling:

"Your daughter will not stop kicking me."

Then the original spoke with the belly of Caroline:

"Give a rest to your mother, love."

Then the baby stopped kicking.

"Unbelievable!" - Caroline said - "I practically beg her to stop kicking me and nothing happens, but you just ask once and she does!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Tyler heard the talk of Klaus and Caroline outside the room. He did not believe he had been so stupid. Caroline lied all the time. They were together, she and the original were always together and it was Klaus's baby.

Tyler then immediately left the nightclub deranged hatred. Seconds later, outside, he picked up the phone and made the call. He did not care if she get hurt or even die in the process. He just wanted Klaus and Caroline go to hell, and that included the baby.

"Tyler?" - Selina said surprise -

"Stefan Salvatore is hidden in Mystic Falls, on the former home of his family."

"Thanks, I guess." - Selina said still trying to assimilate the information said so directly by him -

"Destroy Klaus." - He said hateful -

"What happened?"

"I've done my part. Now I'm out. "

"What happened, Tyler?" - She repeated confused -

"Destroy him, Selina." - He said closing the call -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Cosmic Love

_(A few hours later)_

Klaus and Caroline slept embraced when the original opened his eyes when heard a small tap on the door, and soon later, Miller's voice asked in a low tone still outside:

"Klaus? Are you there? "

Then the hybrid left arms of Caroline with extreme care not to wake her, she was sleeping peacefully. He rose quickly wrapping a towel around his hips and then going to the door without making any noise in the process. The original opened a small crack in the door, preventing Miller from seeing the rest of the place and, consequently, Caroline.

"I was going to bathe, Miller. What's so important? "- He snapped -

"Sorry, but what happened?" - He said and then stood in silence waiting for the response of the hybrid -

"_What happened?"_ - Klaus said confused, repeating the frase of the vampire - "What are you talking about?"

"What happened between you and that boy ..." - he tried to remember - "Tyler, I think."

"Tyler Lockwood?" - Klaus really did not understand -

"Yeah." - He waited for the answer, but after realizing the mess of Klaus also said confusing - "I saw this kid walking up the stairs of the Triangle hours ago and after leaving here visibly full of hate. You fight or something? "

Klaus immediately understood what had happened. Tyler had discovered the truth. Somehow he had seen or heard something. Then the hybrid rushed to respond with indifference:

"Nothing happened. In fact, if you had not told me I would probably never know about this. "- He told the truth -

"Really?" - Miller said confused -

"Are you questioning me?" - Klaus said hard -

"No, I ..." - he immediately tried to apologize -

"Leave me alone." - Klaus said closing the subject and then closing the door on Miller -

... ...

The Vampire hated have to bow to the original. Obey, apologize, pretend resignation. Something was really weird in that story and he would find a way to find out. _French Quarter is in the hands of the wrong King_, he thought irritably. Seconds later, the vampire left the Triangle.

... ...

Klaus sat in the chair that sat in front of the couch where the vampire was sleeping. The fact that Tyler had discovered the truth would surely bring trouble, he knew. However, a large part of the original was happy for that to happen, after all he had never liked the idea of lying about the paternity of the baby and having to know that Tyler was around her all the time, when it was he who should be, although he could not.

The hybrid leaned slowly putting his elbows on his legs and interlacing the fingers, soon after, resting below the nose. He watched Caroline asleep completely mesmerized. The naked girl had her head on a small pillow and hair strewn about the same place so messy, but amazingly beautiful. One of her hands was near own face while the other rested on her stomach of four months protectively.

_"You're so beautiful ..."_ - he thought in love -

Then took a blank paper that was on the small table beside the chair and a pencil in the appropriate cupboard, then returning to sit.

... ...

_(One hour later)_

Caroline ran a hand over the couch looking for his body. And seconds later, feeling nothing in place, the girl began to slowly open her sleepy eyes in confusion saying:

"Klaus?"

"I'm here, love." - She heard him answer as she finished opening her eyes -

"What are you doing there?" - She asked seeing the original sitting in the chair in front of the couch with a paper in hands -

"Drawing." - He answered with a small smile -

Caroline quickly shifted, moving to sit on the couch as she took the original shirt to wear. Seconds later, she went to him.

Klaus pulled her gently to sit on his lap. The girl then asked, sounding upset:

"After all, why this drawing is so important that made you leave me sleeping alone?"

The hybrid, then handed her the part. Caroline opened her mouth without words. He smiled at the way surprised and embarrassed of her.

The vampire looked at the drawing carefully. Klaus had drawn the naked girl asleep on the couch. She had one hand resting on her belly. In the upper right corner he wrote: _Genuine beauty_. Besides this, in the bottom right corner of the paper he had written: _To the most beautiful woman of all._

Caroline then smiled with some tears forming in her eyes.

"It is not to cry, love." - He said touching her face -

"I know, I know ..." - she said, fighting back tears in training -

Then she took the right hand of the original to the area where her heart was located. Klaus felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"You feel that?" - She said, still holding his hand over the place -

The hybrid nodded intrigued.

"That's what you do to me. All the time. "- She whispered staring intently into his eyes -" I love you more and more at every second. You are my only and epic love. "

Klaus could not describe the happiness heI felt at that moment. He also could not say anything. He needed to assimilate those words, feel them, store them in memory, after all they could have eternity, but even so, every moment, gesture and expression were unique and never be repeated.

Then he finally got a reaction: touched her face with his hands and said also looking intently into her eyes:

"You are my light, my peace, my love. You bewitched my body, soul, thoughts and heart. I love you, Caroline. "- He had never said anything like that to her before. Not with such passion and such intensity. The hybrid does not really thought what would speak, the words just came out of his mouth. But he meant each one to the girl -

Caroline could not believe what she had just heard. She knew he would always say beautiful things, but that was indescribable. It was the most beautiful and passionate thing she had ever heard. And he, Klaus _- the man who could not love for centuries and centuries_ - the man she loved, had said to her.

"You love me this way?" - She whispered completely thrilled amid fresh tears -

"Yes, sweetheart." - He said in a small, almost embarrassed smile as he wiped some tears that have flowed over her face -

Caroline smiled like a silly girl in love. So she was surprised by the hungry kiss of the original. However, corresponded with even more hunger as she passed her fingers through his hair, decreasing further, if that was possible, almost nonexistent distance between them.

Klaus deepened the kiss with tongue, sucking each attempt of Caroline trying to catch her breath during the kiss. He hugged the girl's body, bringing closer the two bodies. He could feel the belly Caroline against him, and quickly took the opportunity to touch the place where his daughter was growing up. The hybrid would never understand how the two were able to create three beings so perfect as Will, Lucy and the baby.

The vampire moaned every new onslaught of the lips and tongue of the original against her lips and tongue. She had never felt so much pleasure with one kiss. So then Klaus broke the kiss and said, eyes closed, panting inches from her lips:

"Marry me."

Caroline also immediately gasped when she opened her eyes in shock by his sentence. She could not have heard right. Then asked still not believing:

"What?"

However, Klaus said with even more determination:

"Marry me." - It was crazy, he knew. But it was the best crazy thing he could do - "Become Caroline Mikaelson." - He added smiling and also shocked at his own words -

The girl did not know what to say. In fact, she knew exactly what to say, but could not make any statement.

"I. .." - she was trying to say - "I. .."

Klaus expect a response with anxiety. So finally after a few minutes, she said smiling nonstop:

"Yes .. yes ...yes... I say _yes_ a thousand times ... "

The original smiled back relieved at the answer, he had come to think that she it would not give.

"This calls for a celebration, love ..." - he commented mysterious -

"Celebration?" - She said curious -

So Klaus to put her in his arms and jumped up from his chair, making the vamp gives a little shout in the process. Then she laughed.

"What you have in mind?" - said still in his arms -

"You want to take a bath with me, _Mrs. Mikaelson_?" - He asked looking lovingly at her -

"It's what I want most in the world." - She added emocional, soon after, bringing the hybrid for a passionate kiss -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The chapter is short because I only wanted to dedicate to this GREAT Klaroline time.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Stopping the evolution

_(Somewhere near French Quarter)_

Sophie was entering the apartment where Esther was waiting for her when received a call from Selina.

"What do you want?" - She said impatiently -

"Tyler gave me the location."

Sophie quickly widened eyes surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do I do now? "

"Use the other guy, the not so faithful squire." - She said with a satisfied smile -

"Miller?"

"Exactly. He will love to know about this information. Play with his ambition for power and he will do whatever we want without question. "

"Right. Bye. "

... ...

The witch approached Esther with caution. Then sat beside her as she hurried right to say:

"The Salvatore problem was solved."

"Great." - The witch said without enthusiasm - "Set chaos in French Quarter when the city would be without command, then, perform the ritual."

"You want to kill even your own son?" - Sophie commented in disbelief - "Is that why you're helping me?"

"I'm helping you because it is right and because you are from my lineage. French Quarter should never have become a city of vampires, she is and always has been the city of witches. "- Esther said with conviction -" As for my son ... Niklaus is a abomitation of nature. All my kids are. The world will be better without them. "

"He has two kids, you know? With a blonde vampire named Caroline. "- She added still trying to understand how a mother could do something like that. -

"I know exactly about my grandchildren, Sophie. I know they are a boy and a girl and I know exactly what are their names. It will be painful, but it's a sacrifice I'll have to do it again. "- She almost seemed thrilled -" The question is why are you asking me these questions? "- She said, staring the girl -

"I'm just trying to understand ..." - Sophie spoke nodding rapidly in confusion. Then, suddenly, she realized a gap in the response of Esther - "Wait. _Again?_ How well you will have to make the sacrifice _again_? "

The older witch completely changed expression. She really did not intend to tell it to Sophie, but decided to say before she insisted on asking more questions about it.

"Witches are a gift of nature. Vampires, wolves and hybrids are abominations ... "

"I do not understand what you mean by that."

"You will understand." - She said mysteriously - "A few years ago I tried to kill my children and I could not. But now I will have the power of an entire city of witches to help me do this. The power of your lineage, _our _lineage and power of other families. "

"But Klaus is immortal. How you can kill him now? "- She said confused -

"I never said I wanted to kill him now, my dear."

"How so?" - She said even more confused -

"I'm going to kill my other children _now_ and I'll kill Niklaus in the _past_."

"What?!" - She said in shock -

"That's what I need all the power of witches. To ... "

"Back to the past and kill him as a human?! This is impossible! "

"It is not impossible for my lineage. I am a descendant of the first witch that existed. "

"The first?!"

"A very small number of witches know the history and legends of ancient witchcraft, you know? The first witch had the ability to see future events. But she can also see past events. Moreover, she could cross the veils of time. I also got this power and I release only a short time ago. "

"What does that have to do with you having to make the sacrifice again?"

"I have to see my grandson, William, die again." - she confessed quickly looked away - "If Nilklaus is an abomination, William is a thousand times worse."

"The boy?! All this is because of the kid? When he will die? "- She asked a question after another trying to assimilate so much information -

"He died over a thousand years ago. In Niklaus arms, even he did not know at the time. I wanted to save him, but did not knew how or understand why ... "- she said really emotional -" And only now, a thousand years later, I understand why. "-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Thousand years ago._

_"Mother!" - Klaus screamed incessantly in despair - "Mother!"_

_Esther left the small house with Mikael beside her, listening to the screams of him. Rebekah and Elijah joined the parents immediately to find Niklaus crying nonstop as he knelt on the floor with the youngest of the family, Henrik, bleeding and already dead in his arms._

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol. These are my true children ... "- she said, remembering that moment a thousand years before -

"And the youngest? Henrik? "- Sophie asked puzzled, not believing what she was thinking it was the truth -

"Henrik ..." - she breathed - "_Herink is William_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_"What happened?" - She asked not believing what she saw -_

_"The wolves ..." - Klaus cried hugging his knees sitting on the floor with Rebekah beside him in despair - "I am sorry ... I am so sorry ... "_

_"We must save him." - She could not miss that boy. The preferred of her after Elijah. - "Please, there must be a way ..." - Esther begged the witch Ayanna. -_

_"The spits we not gives a way, Esther ..." - Ayanna said lamenting with head - "You boy is gone."_

_"No.. no ..." - she could not believe it -_

_The boy she had created with such love was not there anymore._

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did not know he was my grandson at the time. I found him on my door. He was scared and looked without memory. "

"He was not a baby?"

"He was three years old."

"As Klaus or anyone else did not recognize the boy? I mean, in the present? "

"Ayanna knew all along, somehow she knew. And did Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah in the future forget how much he resembled Niklaus. "

"She also went through the veils of time?"

"Yes." - she paused for a few seconds - "She did not want to save William. She lied to everyone saying that she could not, that the spirits would not help. And today I understand and accept her reasons. "

"What kind of abomination is this kid?" - Sophie asked worriedly -

"The evolution of a whole new race." - She sneered - "A wolf that may become vampire ..."

"But it already exists ..." - she said confused -

"It does not depend on the moon to turn and flee nor the sun like other vampires. And yet, he might develop powers that only witches could have. "

Sophie was in shock at the news. It was absurd and unbelievable. So she immediately asked even more worried:

"And the girl?"

"It will be a single Wolf that will not need the moon."

"Why him?"

"He is one of the loopholes of nature. The greatest abomination of all. "

"Who took him to the past?"

"I do not know." - Said she first confused - "I really do not know."

"He has exactly three years ..."

"I will not prevent his death, if that's what you mean." - She said drought - "William will be taken to the past and die exactly how it happened."

"He died in the arms of his own father..." - she said suddenly -

"Niklaus always loved Henrik more than the other brothers. They lived near each other. I thought he loved the boy so easily because the two were somehow the bastards of the family. Both rejected by Mikael. But I was wrong, it was much more than that. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_Esther went to visit the grave of Henrik when faced Klaus with his head down sitting beside the headstone in complete silence. He did not cry, just wanted to be there next to the kid._

_"You need to let him go, Niklaus." - She said hard -_

_He lifted his head to face his mother and shot dry:_

_"The same way you did?"_

_Esther did not answer. He was right. She still had not let_ _Henrik go, just like him._

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ... Triangle)_

Caroline was embraced by Klaus in bathtub with foam. She had her eyes closed and head bowed against the chest of the original when said suddenly away:

"Oh my God!"

"What?" - Klaus said confused -

"Tyler! I just abandoned him in the middle of the party ... "

"Do not worry about it, love." - He said, bringing her body closer to his body again -

"How can you say that?" - She said incredulously staring at his face -

So Klaus said seriously:

"Tyler knows about us and the baby."

Caroline's eyes widened immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(One hour later. Outside of Triangle. Main Street of French Quarter)_

Miller walked through the crowd without patience when he felt someone pulling his arm tightly. He turned in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" - Said staring at the woman -

"Hi" - she smiled - "My name is Selina and we've met."

"Really?" - He said crossing his arms - "From where?"

"In some anonymous messages on a specific day that you were in the Triangle ..." - she said nonchalantly -

Miller quickly said surprised:

"You?"

"Wow! You think fast ... "- she said wryly -" Yes, it was me. "

"How did you know about that information?"

"No matter. The question is ... "- she said pointing to him -" You want to know other information interesting like that? "

"Yes" - he said at once - "But what you get with this? Helping me? "

"I do not think French Quarter has suited the right king at the time ..."

"And you want me to believe you consider me more fit for the position?" - He said wryly -

"No. I never said that. I just do not think that Klaus should be king. "- She paused -" Now, it's up to you to prove to me and prove for all that you is the most suitable candidate ... "

He smiled satisfied with the answer.

"What is the information?"

"Klaus did not kill Stefan Salvatore. In fact, has saved him. "

"What?!"

"Stefan is currently in Mystic Falls, probably next his girlfriend Rebekah, in the former home of his family." - She added, giving no importance to his shock - "Enjoy the information wisely, okay?"

Then Selina left alone Miller in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Triangle)_

"What do we do now?" - She said worriedly as she sat on his lap, already fully dressed -

"Dealing with the situation, love." - He said calmly - "I've been investigating these last two weeks and managed to prepare a list of possible names Sophie and Selina that exist in the city. Hopefully there are few options to look for. "

"You will look for them?"

"Well, I can not. Arouse suspicion ... "

"Who, then?"

"I was thinking about Damon and Elena." - He said grudgingly - "I can not, you certainly can not ..." - said touching her belly - "Rebekah and Elijah are out of town. I do not trust Miller ... "- completed shaking his head in disapproval -" Just left Damon and Elena. "

"They will accept. I got this. "- She said determined -

"Well, less of a problem." - He gave a little smile -

Caroline kissed him quickly as asked against his lips:

"How do you feel?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then the girl put her hand on his chest, where the stake had been thrust. He finally understood.

"I'm fine, love."

She quickly smiled and said, grimacing as she rose from his lap:

"I have to go ..."

"I'll go with you." - He also said rising -

"What?" - She said surprised, worried and completely happy -

"I spoke to Jane while you finished dressing and she will create a little illusion tonight. So I can stay with you at least for one night. "- He said showing his dimples -

"Really?!" - She said brightly -

"Yes, sweetheart." - He smiled at her way - "Tonight it is of _our _family." - He was dying to see William and Lucy again -

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Meanwhile)_

Miller approached five vampires who "worked" with him.

"I need you."

"Now?" - one of them said upset - "Miller is the last night of the festival!"

"Shut up!" - The other said to the partner - "What do you need?" - Said to Miller -

"I need you to come with me to a place ..."

"Where?" - The other asked -

"Mystic Falls." - He said with a smile full of malice -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**What do you think about William and Henrik be the same person?**

**Comment. Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Before the storm

_(Caroline's house. Sometime later)_

The girl came smiling while trying to get out from the kisses of Klaus handed over her neck. She closed the door with difficulty, and after a few seconds, said finally away from him:

"Will! Lucy! "

Both children quickly came running into the room, where they encountered Klaus smiling standing a little distance from them. The original then said leaning so he could be closer to the height of the children:

"Today I'm going to sleep here."

Will and Lucy smiled thrilled with the news and rushed to hug their father. He immediately embraced the two back and let out with eyes closed:

"I've missed you so much ..."

Caroline smiled watching the scene. She loved to see Klaus with them. Then, the original raised each from the floor, passing to hold Will with his right arm and Lucy with the left arm.

"You can show some of your drawings, dad?" - William asked curiously -

"I can sing for you today, daddy!" - Lucy said excitedly -

Klaus smiled showing his dimples and responded first to the boy:

"Today we will draw together, okey?"

William nodded smiling with the answer.

"And I will love to hear you sing, Lucy."

"Right! Go to the room that I will prepare something for you two to eat. "- Caroline said pointing to the children -

"It's almost two in the morning, mother!" - Will said laughing -

"I know ..." - she thought for a few seconds and said - "First, you two should not be awake at this time!"

The original was completely silent, he just watched Caroline being a mother. He needed to observe and analyze every detail of what she did or said so that he could learn to act like a father. Klaus wanted to be good in that role, wanted to give the besto f him to be the best father in the world to William and Lucy. He would never want to repeat the same mistakes made by Mikael. He would never be a father like Mikael had been.

"Second: Tonight is an exception." - She said calming -

"That means ..." – the boy tried not to smile and Klaus tried not to smile at his way. -

"It means that it no time for sleep." - Caroline completed rolling her eyes to the dimpled smile that formed on the face of father and son at the same time -

"Great!" - Lucy said suddenly causing everyone in the room started to laugh -

... ...

_(Three hours later)_

Caroline hugged a sleepy Lucy sitting on the bed next to Klaus, who taught for Will some tricks on the art of drawing.

"Like this?" - The boy wondered showing the role -

Klaus took the paper to look more closely.

"Yes." - he said surprised by the ease that the boy had to learn - "It's really good, William ..." - he added with a smile full of pride -

"You are a great teacher, dad." - He said smiling -

Then the original responded almost embarrassed, but very pleased at the comment:

"Thank you." - said showing his dimples -

A few minutes later, William and Lucy yawned too, making Caroline also say tired as she put the girl in her arms.

"Okey, now you go to sleep."

"No. .." - Lucy said yawning again in her arms - "I want to sleep here ..."

"Me too." - The boy said quickly -

Caroline raised an eyebrow to Klaus, asking his opinion with the look. The hybrid took a few seconds to understand and, looking for the children, answered:

"Of course you can sleep here."

Lucy hurried out of the arms of Caroline and went back to bed to hug her father.

"Come here, little princess." - Klaus said pulling the girl close to him while Will already embraced him across almost asleep -

Caroline watched the scene for a few minutes and finally spoke pretending to be upset as she crossed her arms:

"There is no space for me in this hug?"

The three laughed at her way, and soon after, Lucy asked pointing the empty space:

"Lie down here beside me, Mom."

The vampire smiled and laid next to her daughter, who remained hugging Klaus. William hugged his father left and while on the right, Caroline hugged Lucy and the chest of the original. Klaus could involve all threein his arms with some difficulty.

"I know it's hard for you to hold me." - Caroline said as if reading his thoughts - "My belly up much space."

"No problem, love." - He said looking at her lovingly -

Both children quickly fell asleep after a few minutes. So Caroline said to the original:

"You already is a great dad, you know?"

He was silent, assimilating that phrase until solved comment:

"I do not know about that, Caroline." - Said concerned - "I spent a lot of time away from them. Sometimes I'm still surprised to see that they are no longer two babies, like the last time I remember ... "

"You love them and try to be their father even in the midst of this mess that we're living."

"And that makes me a good parent?" - He asked lamely -

"Sure it does." - She said touching his face -

He gave a small smile and kissed her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(After hours)_

Klaus had left Caroline's house just before six o'clock. He did not want to wake the vampire, or the children so early in the morning, then left quietly after gently kissing each. In addition, the original left a message to the girl on the little table in the bedroom asking her to talk to Damon and Elena.

... ...

The vampire woke up missing his body on the bed. She searched for Klaus, but he was not there. Then, after a few seconds, she found the message and immediately picked up the phone.

"What is the damn problem to be calling me at this time? It's seven thirty in the morning, Barbie! "- Damon said sleepy and irritable -

"Sorry ..." - she said embarrassed - "But I need you and Elena to do something to ..." - she hesitated - "... me ..."

Damon noticed the way of the vampire easily and quickly asked rolling his eyes:

"What your beloved original want?" - Said using a teasing tone -

"How you..." - Caroline started talking surprise, but was soon interrupted by him -

"What does Klaus want?" - He asked again, however without jokes -

Caroline explained the situation to him, and somehow also to Elena, who listened to the entire conversation with her boyfriend.

... ...

Damon looked at Elena quietly waiting for her talk obout the subject. The girl hesitated for some seconds, she really had no wish to help Klaus, but help him meant to help solve any problems that were preventing Stefan back to French Quarter and live alongside them in peace. So she just nodded.

"Okey. We're going to do. "- He replied to the vampire across the line -

... ...

"Thank you." - Caroline smiled satisfied -

"What are the addresses?" - She heard the voice of Elena asking Damon -

"Ah ... just a minute. "- she said looking for the envelope -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_As Will and Lucy would pick up some toys in the room, Klaus pulled up Caroline next to him saying:_

_"I brought an envelope with me, love. Within it are the addresses of the possible Sophie and Selina in this city. Delivered to Damon and Elena, all right? "_

_"Okay, I'll call them tomorrow morning."_

_"Thanks for helping me, dear." - He said touching her face -_

_"My pleasure." - she joked giving a smile -_

_(End of flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Tringle)_

Klaus was sitting in the chair that faced onto the couch. He was concentrating, trying to organize the few pieces of the puzzle that was that situation. The original was frustrated and he hated it. He had only pieces of information and increasingly questions. _Witches; Sophie and Selena; the black stake, the sudden death of Davina; lineage; map; family; conspiracies, lies, that cave for three years ..._ - All passed through his mind in a confused manner. -

"Stuck in a cave for three years ..." - he said to himself as he thought -

_How long they intend to keep him there? Why was it so important to get him out of power?_

"Talking to yourself, Niklaus?" - He immediately recognized the voice and gave a small smile even though, initially, did not look in the direction of the owner of the voice -

"Big brother ..." - Klaus said already rising from his chair to greet Elijah - "What are you doing here?" - Asked curiously -

"I came to stay." - He said touching his brother's shoulder with his hand - "Family is the most important thing, brother. We will face this mess together, side by side. "

Klaus showed the dimples really pleased as said trying to find the words:

"I must admit I'm really glad to hear you say that, Elijah."

The original older smiled back. Seconds later he added:

"Caroline and the children?"

"They are well, considering the circumstances ..." - he paused and just commenting like a fool in love - "Caroline is more beautiful at every day, brother."

"I'm sure you do." - He said with a small smile at the way of the hybrid - "The baby is growing fast, I presume ..."

"Yeah ... she appears to be four months. "- said with pride, but soon after changed the subject -" I need to update you on the latest developments. "

Elijah nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Three hours later. Mystic Falls)_

Miller had parked the car a few meters from the house Salvatore. He and the other five vampires were waiting for the right time to act and that meant waiting Rebekah Mikaelson leave the house, leaving her boyfriend alone long enough for them to capture him. Miller obviously wanted to avoid the direct confrontation with the original vampire, after all he knew exactly who would come out as a winner and as a loser in a possible fight between the two, even with a booster five vampires beside him.

So they finally found the girl leave the place. It was time to act.

"How do we will capture him if we can not be invited?" - One of the vampires asked puzzled -

"All we need is Stefan for open the door and stand face to face with us."

"I still do not understand ..." - the same vampire began, but was soon interrupted -

"Get out of the car and open the trunk." - Miller has said opening the door -

Shortly thereafter, the vampires observed Miller removing a long cloak that covered five objects, five identical guns. The gun looked like a shotgun mixed with a bow with arrows attached to the target ,such arrows whose tips quadrangular wooden, like a pyramid, fatally struck targets.

"Crossbows?" - One of them asked, raising an eyebrow - "Where did you get?"

"Doesn't matter." - Miller said as he handed a gun to each of them - "When the Salvatore to open the door shoot him. Except in the heart, you understand me? We need him alive, at least until we get French Quarter at night. "

Everyone nodded in agreement.

... ...

Miller rang the doorbell of the house. He waited for a few minutes until Stefan begin to open the door. All five vampires were poised to make the shot of wooden arrow when the newest Salvatore open the door.

... ...

Stefan thought that Rebekah had forgotten something and was opening the door rolling eyes at his girlfriend.

"What did you ..." - he started to say when opened the door -

However, faced with the scene of five vampires with crossbows in the hands pointed at him. Stefan could not finish the sentence and did not even try to close the door. Everything happened too fast.

So, in a few seconds, he heard the firing of the gun and the wooden arrows crossed his body, making the vampire scream in pain and leaning falling outside of the house, letting Miller pull his body totally out the place and take to the trunk of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_(Meanwhile ... Triangle)_

"Niklaus!" - Elijah immediately used his vampire speed to approach the brother and try to help him in some way -

Klaus had suddenly started to scream in pain. The hybrid breathing hard while Elijah held him, preventing him from falling to the ground.

"What is happening?" - Elijah wondered worried seeing the way of Klaus - "What are you feeling?"

"It's like ..." - Klaus still breathed with difficulty - "Several stakes had gone through my body at once ..."

The hybrid was trying to understand what that meant, then, suddenly, his eyes widened understanding everything.

"What?" - Elijah was increasingly concerned -

"Something happened to Stefan, brother." - Klaus said as he began to regain his strength - "Jane established the link, you remember?"

Elijah nodded, knowing exactly what his brother spoke. If this was happening could only mean a sight of more trouble coming.

"We must ..." - he began -

"Call Rebekah." - Klaus completed picking up the phone from his pocket -

... ...

_(Mytic Falls)_

"More trouble, Nik?" - She said as she answered the call -

"Where is Stefan?"

"At home, I'm going to buy some clothes ..." - she said confused -

"Something happened, Rebekah. I felt my body being pierced by several stakes or objects of similar kind. "

Rebekah's eyes widened with fear, she could not say anything. She was paralyzed by fear.

"My dear I must remember you if your boyfriend die I ..." - he began with irony and irritation by the absence of responses of his sister -

"I know, I know!" - Rebekah said nervously back to reality - "I'm coming straight home."

"Do it, then." - He said seriously - "Then call me back."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Shortly after)_

Rebekah was faced with the door open and some blood stains on the carpet that was outside the house, near to the door.

"Oh my God ..." - she said aloud to herself as she called for her brother - "Nik ... they took him... I found blood ... "- she said nervously -

... ...

Klaus only confirmed what he already knew. So trying to keep control asked:

"Who are _they_, Rebekah?"

"I do not know, but ..."

"Come to French Quarter immediately." - He said passing a hand over his head - "Elijah is here. We'll solve this together. "

"Alright, I'm going there ... Nik what they will do with him? "- She said with fear -

"Probably the same thing that happened last time: try to kill him and take the command of the city away from me. However this time it will be worse, sister ... much worse. "

The hybrid ended the call and looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"I know that look ..." - Elijah began puzzled - "What you have in mind, Niklaus?"

"We just know that no matter what I do tonight ..." - he said slowly - "I will lose control of the city. It is a fact. "

Elijah remained silent following the reasoning of his brother.

"Therefore, behold priorities: save Stefan, you know exactly why ..." - he began walking slowly from one side to the other - "Kill Miller ... and you can not imagine how long I've been controlling me not to do it. "- he gave a grim smile -

"Miller?" - Elijah repeated confused -

"I'm sure he is the leader of this revolt, like last time." - He replied calmly, then turned seriously looking for the other original - "And most importantly: take Caroline, William and Lucy out of here."

"To where?" - He asked curiously -

"Back to Mystic Falls, at least for now."

Elijah nodded.

"But I will not go with them." - Klaus said seconds later - "I need to solve this mess."

Elijah gave a small smile without believing what he was hearing.

"After all this time and all that happened you still can not let go, is not it? This obsession with power? "

Klaus looked at his brother with his teeth clenched in anger.

"I want to make the city safe for her and the children ..."

"Stop lying!" - Elijah lost patience and, soon after, said while pointing accusingly the indicator for other original - "You could get away with your family for anywhere in the world! Live alongside them in peace! You just need to leave this town! "- He paused to regain his composure -" But you insist on fixing this mess because deep down, you know it, you want to be the _King_ of French Quarter. "

"I will not run as a weak full of fear!" - Klaus also lost patience - "You need to accept that I am not and never will be _the good guy_!" - He said through gritted teeth -

"That's the real Niklaus ..." - Elijah said disappointed -

"Stop trying to fix me and save me, Elijah!" - He said in torture - "I am no longer the same Niklaus with you lived a thousand years ago!"

"I thought you had changed ..." - he said increasingly disappointed - "... after Caroline, after the children ..."

"Do not you dare say her name or the name of my children!" - He shouted in anger - "I love Caroline, I love my kids ... you was always right about that: _Family is the most important thing_. But you were wrong when you said three years ago that I should choose between family and power. _The two are part of me, of who I am_. Yes, if there is no way that I could have both... of course I will choose my family, but while there is a possibility I will do everything to get both things. "

Elijah thought about each of the words spoken by his brother. Klaus was right: the hybrid should not have to choose between family and power, at least, while he could fight to get both. Then Elijah frowned and said embarrassed trying to face his brother:

"Sorry. You are right. I should not try to fix you, no one should. "

Klaus nodded still serious.

"You are my brother and I will do my best to help you ..." - he said approaching and touching again the shoulder of Klaus - "... always and forever."

The hybrid then gave a quick hug on his brother.

"_Always and forever_." - He said back -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(After hours)_

"Where are you?" - The original asked for his sister -

"On the Road."

"I will solve the problem of Stefan, do not worry." - He began -

"Why are you telling me this?" - He asked confused -

"Because I need you to do something for me while I saved your boyfriend." - He said seriously -

"What is?"

"Go to Caroline's house without her knowledge, to pack her and the children's things. They will return to Mystic Falls with you and Stefan. It's safer. "

"She will not want to leave you, Nik."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you to organize everything without her knowledge." - He said being bored by explaining something so obvious -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Damon and Elena finally tried to discover the identity of the two witches, but until that time were not having any success.

"How many have addresses on that list?" - He asked irritably -

"About ten". - Elena said - "We should thank you for being so few options. We'll finish look tonight. "

"Right. How do we do this time? "- He said jokingly as the two approached the door -" You'll say you're selling something or I'm going straight seducing the girl? "

"Shut up ..." - she said smiling -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Night. French Quarter)_

Miller took Stefan out the trunk with the help of other vampires. The youngest Salvatore still had five arrows of wood in the body, he tried to get loose, even in pain, but had any success.

"Shut up, Salvatore." - Miller said nwithout patience as pulled Stefan by the hair so he could face him. - "Bind his hands." - Added to the others -

Stefan was dragged to the main square of the city, just like last time. Miller screamed calling the attention of all the vampires who passed on the street.

_"Stefan Salvatore is alive! Klaus lied to all of us, my brothers and sisters vampires! "_

Before long, he was able to gather at least forty vampires totally crazed with hatred because they were deceived by the "_K__ing_."

The square was increasingly full of vampires who shouted at each new frase of Miller.

... ...

_(Triangle)_

Klaus could hear the chaos forming outside the nightclub.

"What's that sound?" - Elijah asked, even though he knew what it was. He was really worried -

"It's the sound of a revolt, brother." - the hybrid said fairly quiet -

"How many?" - Elijah stared at him serious -

"I would say over fifty."

"I'm going down, then." - the original said trying to be quiet -

"I'll soon afterwards." - He said picking up the phone -

... ...

"Love?"

"She forgot the phone, Dad." - Will said answering the call -

"Where is she, William?" - Klaus said immediately angry, after all he had spoken to Caroline to did not leave the house that night -

"She said she would buy something ... I do not remember what it was. But she said she would return even before you call. Is everything okey? "

"Ah ... course. Thank you, son. "- He said trying to sound calm -

Klaus ended the call and put the phone in his pocket completely mad with anger, but above all else, preoccupation. _Stubborn! I told you not to leave the house! Stubborn! Where are you, Caroline?!_

Then he went up the stairs to face over fifty angry vampires and save the woman he loved from that chaos.

_**Continued ...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Kingdom without King

Klaus opened the door of the Triangle while waiting for the call to be answered.

"What do you need?" - Elijah said immediately -

"Caroline can be somewhere in the middle of this madness, find her ... protect her, and, especially, do not let her do anything stupid."

"I'm going to look for her. Take care of yourself, brother."

"You too."

The original left the nightclub and was faced with the large number of vampires who were a few meters away. Certainly spent more than sixty vampires full of rage, completely influenced by the poison coming from every word of Miller.

Klaus could see a group of five vampires holding Stefan, who had his hands tied and apparently five arrows strung on distinct body parts. Everything made sense to the original: the pain he felt as if something had pierced his body ... were the wooden arrows that were in the body of Stefan.

... ...

"French Quarter do not need that kind of king! Klaus lied to us all and chose to protect a single vampire all this time, breaking the rules of the city, to meet the desires of a woman! "- Miller said finally realizing that everything had certainly been made to " please " Caroline. He always knew deep down that Klaus had not forgotten the blond vampire. -

The vampires were outraged, but mostly shocked to learn that the original hybrid leader had been "tamed" by a simple vampire.

Miller, this time intended to do more than accusations and intrigues, he intended demoralize Klaus in front of everyone. He knew most of the vampires in the city: a bunch of idiots, addicted to blood, gambling, drinking and violence. Klaus and Caroline had tried to domesticate each of them through the rules and command.

He would do differently. He would command the city supporting and "legalizing" all acts that Caroline was deemed worthy of punishment and Klaus continued as a rule. The vampires really loved French Quarter and nothing worse than feeling trapped inside the place where they should be free to attack and even kill humans. That was the city of vampires, but it was not treated as it should.

He continued to mock the original, without even imagine that Klaus was getting closer and closer to where he was.

"A woman he did not even managed to keep in his own bed!" - He said laughing nervously -

The crowd began to laugh along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Damon and Elena were outside the last house of the candidates to be the real Sophie and Selina according to the list of address.

"Damn! " - Damon said irritably - "There's no one at home."

"But ..." - Elena began, but was interrupted -

"We can not even trying to be invited, Elena!"

"I know!" - Said she also annoyed that he thought she had not understood the situation - "What I was trying to say is that we can call the witch who works for Klaus ... her name is .. . "- she tried to remember -

"Jane." - He added -

"Exactly. She can come in and find something relevant in this house since we can not enter. "

"Good idea ..." - he said with a bit of indifference because it was not he who had the bright idea at that time -

Elena tried not to laugh of his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Road: Mystic Falls - French Quarter)_

Rebekah ran as fast as she could and at the same time, trying not to attract attention by the speeding in some sections of the route. She would be in French Quarter within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Main Square)_

Miller was still talking when he noticed that some vampires of the crowd suddenly had stopped to laugh. It was a small number compared to most, but still significant for his plans.

...

Klaus was inches from Miller, who had his back to him. The original was silent, always trying to maintain control, the coolness and calmness before each of his actions.

Miller turned to him slowly and, unlike other times where the hybrid could feel and see the fear in the vampire's eyes, this time he could only see that Miller felt desire of to take command of the city.

"Klaus Mikaelson you are no longer the King of French Quarter!" - He stared defiantly the hybrid and, soon after, turned to the audience that agreed between screams -

"Enough!" - Klaus shouted to the crowd, that even to his surprise, largely remained silent. - "Let him go ..." - he said through clenched teeth in anger as he pointed Stefan - "... before I start rip your heart out in front of them."

Miller felt fear, but did not flinch. Rather, he also said through gritted teeth with rage:

"No."

Then pointed Stefan at the same way that Klaus and, after, just turned and nodded to one of the vampires holding the younger Salvatore. This vampire shook his head back and pulled a wooden stake from the back of his pants and, before Klaus could have any reaction, he shoved the abdomen of Stefan tightly, making the boy scream as he leaned in pain.

Klaus inevitably and quickly closed his eyes, trying to contain and conceal the pain. He was not allowed to show the pain he felt or how much was vulnerable at the time, though he could swear that, if he could, would certainly have at least gone pale at the eyes of others.

...

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Caroline was among the vampires. She had just reached the main square and just could not believe this was happening again, only now it was much worse.

As soon as the girl saw Stefan being pierced by the stake in the abdomen she knew that Klaus was feeling the same pain because of the link made by Jane between the two. So, without thinking of the consequences, she started going towards Klaus, wanting somehow stupid way, help him.

However, when she was just a few yards from where the original was she ended up being prevented by hands that came out of nowhere to hold one of her arms and cover her mouth, avoiding any attempt to yell or protest.

"Have you lost your mind?!" - She heard the voice of Elijah close to her ear. He was really nervous and she never saw him in that state. Then, slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth. -

However, once again, she did not stop to think rationally and shot angry:

"Let me go ..." - she tried to get out of his arms –

"_Look at you_, Caroline!" - He said in disbelief at the insistence of the vampire as he pointed to her belly of four months –

Caroline came back to reality_. What was she thinking? Or rather, what she wasn't thinking? She had a baby growing inside her. Their baby. Not to mention Will and Lucy. God! She was a mother!_ However, she was not thinking rationally when it came to him, it was just stronger than her.

She shook her head quickly from side to side, regaining control.

"Sure. You're right ... "- she said stroking the belly increasingly bloated -" ... I ... I do not know what has gotten into me ... "

"I know ..." - Elijah said more to himself than to her. Even after all those years, he was still surprised with the indescribable intensity that Klaus and Caroline loved each other -

"He's going to solve everything, do not worry." - He said less nervous -

...

Klaus tried to speak with a normal voice because could not appear to be weak. He faced Miller , face to face, inches from each other. The hybrid spoke slowly and with absolute conviction of the meant of his next words:

"You will _die _in a few seconds ..."

Miller gave a small smile. He also knew how to play the games of empty threats and bluffs of Klaus. He knew that the hybrid like being the King and knew that if he killed within a few seconds in front of everyone, Klaus would be compromising and eliminating any chance to regain control of the city because it would be clearly and irreversibly choosing one side of the fight, the side that was contrary to the wishes and desires of the crowd.

"You will not do that." - Said also with conviction - "Or you will be losing once and for all the city."

The original turned quickly, getting his back to Miller, who had a smirk on his face. The hybrid seemed to think, and after a few seconds, turned to him again.

"You're right." - He said sincerely and added - "I want command of the city, but, at the moment , I still want something else ..." - he said mysterious -

"What, then?" - Miller said feigning curiosity -

Klaus looked at him with a grim little smile, and before he could do anything, the original executed a coup fast and accurate ripping off the head of Miller, which surprised all the vampires in the place. Miller's body fell to the ground without a head.

"Despicable traitor ..." - Klaus whispered looking at the body on the floor. - "Now ..." - he went on to point again to Stefan - "Let him go." - Said firmly and threatening -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_(Meanwhile ...)_

"Did you find something?" - Elena asked once more at outside the house -

"You're asking the same question for a long time, Elena ..." - Damon said bored - "And guess what she will answer?" - He said pointing into the house, where the sound of Jane's voice would give the answer to Elena -

"I do not ..." - Jane began, but soon changed the sentence with enthusiasm - "I think I found something!"

"What?!" - Damon disbelief -

"What have you found?" - Elena asked too excited -

Before long, Jane was beside to the two vampires showing the role.

"A Map?" - Elena said looking confused -

"Ah ... do not be so obvious, Elena. "- Damon joked -" What the hell is that? "- he said looking at the specific points scored and the relevant symbol they formed -

"I have no idea." - Jane said honestly - "But let's find out ... we have to call Klaus. This is the place. It is the hiding of them, I'm sure. "

"Witch thing?" - Elena asked curiously -

"Yeah ... I can say that it is. "- the witch answered -

"Okay, but ..." - Damon said, but his phone vibrated at the same time -

He looked at the display and answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Barbie Klaus?"

"Get out of town. You and Elena. Now! "- Rebekah said as she finished to pack up Will and Lucy things of Caroline's house -

"What are you talking about?!" - He said immediately confused and worried -

Elena and Jane listened to the conversation increasingly concerned.

"Listen to me carefully, okey?" - The original vampire said on the other side of the line -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The five vampires hesitated for a few minutes because they were still trying to assimilate the death of Miller, however they soon left Stefan completely free and untied.

The Salvatore waded up to the hybrid as he removed the arrows of his own body.

All was relatively quiet for a situation like that, but then, suddenly, Klaus heard the voice of an unknown coming from the crowd:

_"No rules, no charge!"_

Then someone else shouted:

_"No rules, no charge!"_

Klaus searched for the owners of the voices in the crowd, and as he did so, saw Elijah beside her. _She was protected_, he thought with relief. They looked at each other intensely.

...

"Klaus ..." – she said instantly -

However, Elijah prevented her once more.

"Not yet, Caroline." - He said almost in a whisper - "Still is not safe."

...

Klaus, at the third time heard another scream.

_"No rules, no charge!"_

Then, almost ninety-nine percent of vampires who were in the main square began shouting the same phrase angry at the same time. They took a step forward, in the direction of the original and Stefan.

Klaus looked at his brother immediately full of concern. Caroline could see ... was hard to believe ... she could see fear in the eyes of Klaus.

Elijah faced his brother realizing what was happening: _Rebellion_. The vampires of the city did not want a king, did not want to be controlled by him or anyone else.

Then the hybrid glanced at Caroline and returned to look for his brother. Klaus said in a whisper, but enough so that Elijah could read his lips:

_"Get her out of here."_

Elijah began to pull gently Caroline's waist, almost taking her forcibly from that place.

Stefan finally said almost in a whisper:

"What do we do?"

"Can you run?" - Klaus also said in a whisper -

"Sure, but to where?"

The original was always a plan b, plan c, plan d ...

"Until Tringle, the chief of the three."

Stefan shook his head slowly and quietly agreeing.

The crowd took another step forward, closing the distance between them and Klaus and Stefan. The vampires still shouting the phrase with one voice.

"All you need to do is follow me, you understand?" - The original said - "One .. two ... three ..."

He and Stefan looked gearing. So Klaus shouted:

_"Now!"_

The hybrid and vampire ran using vampire speed as fast as they could reach.

The vampires divided into groups. They wanted and would take the city. Part was eastward, the other party to the west and the lower part, about fifteen vampires, went after Klaus and Stefan.

...

The original and the vampire rushed into the empty nightclub. Klaus then went to the basement of the place, and quickly found what he wanted. He began removing the old wood off the site and, seconds later, pointed the secret passage.

"Go straight, turn right, go straight, turn left and then right twice. You will find Elijah and Caroline in the output. "

"You will not go?" - Stefan asked confused -

"Not now." - He said looking at the basement entrance - "Go!" - Klaus yelled -

Seconds later, the hybrid closed the passage and encountered fifteen vampires in front of him.

"I'll have to kill you all?" - He asked looking bored -

Everyone knew he was immortal. Then six vampires ran scared of dying while others continued staring Klaus.

"Nine, then." - He commented indifferent - "It is a reasonable number ..." - said giving a small smile -

The nine vampires attacked the original, who started killing each of them with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

"You give the map to him, right?" - Elena said to Jane at the phone already in the Salvatore's apartment -

"Sure. You better hurry up ... the vampires have divided themselves into groups to take the city. "

"Stefan?" - Damon commented worried at the other side of the line -

"Klaus may have saved him." - Jane replied -

Then Elena ended the call. She and Damon began putting disorganized clothes and some personal objects into the bags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Thirteen minutes later ...)_

Caroline was taken against her will by Elijah.

"Where are we going?" - She said confused looking around - "Where is _he_, Elijah?"

"Keep walking." - He said suspiciously always looking sideways - "Niklaus will be here shortly."

"That's why he told me to stay home tonight? He knew this would happen? "- She said irritated for Klaus did not tell her the truth -

"Yes, he did. However, you're as stubborn as my brother. "- He said in a tone of disapproval -

"Not even Klaus can boss me, Elijah. And he knows it, always knew. "- She said irritably. -

"What were you doing outside, anyway?" - The original said while frowning -

"I. .." - she began to reply, but was met with the sight of Stefan opening a kind of door that gets off the ground a few feet from where she and Elijah were. -

The Salvatore looked confused, trying to locate himself. Then he found finally the look of Caroline and inevitably gave a quick little relieved smile. For a moment thought he had took the wrong path.

"Stefan!" - Caroline rushed to embrace her best friend -

"Hey ..." - he said hugging her back. He was still trying to process all events. He was still alive, though could not quite believe it. -

Elijah greeted the boy with a small nod.

Caroline broke the hug and looked anxiously at the place where Stefan had emerged seconds before.

"He stayed behind, but he said he comes here..." - Stefan said trying to reassure his best friend. -

The girl looked at Elijah seeking some sort of confirmation that it was part of the plan. However, the look of the original was concentrating on something else.

...

Elijah watched with suspicion a car approaching the area. Then, after a few seconds, he , relieved, recognized who it was. The car stopped about three feet from them. It was Rebekah. She hurried out of the car and ran to Stefan.

"Rebekah?" - He said confused as he pulled her into a hug full of longing - "How do you ..."

"Nik planned everything." - said with eyes closed as she hugged further her boyfriend -

The original vampire broke the hug and said uneasily at Stefan and Caroline as she pointed to the car:

"Come on..."

"To where?" - Stefan asked confused -

"Back to Mystic Falls." - She said -

"You better go, then." - Caroline said worriedly -

"You go to Mystic Falls with us, Caroline." - Rebekah finally said the truth -

The girl looked to Stefan to Rebekah and, finally, to Elijah. The original was silent and she knew what that meant. So said irritably:

"What?!" - She shook her head negatively - "No!"

"I have already prepared the bags of Will and Lucy and yours bags." - Rebekah said firmly -

"I'm not going anywhere." - She said with conviction -

Then, suddenly, they all turned at the sound of the door being lifted off the ground, showing Klaus.

The original ran to Caroline immediately. She pulled the hybrid from the back of the neck for a anxious kiss.

"Thanks to God ..." - she said against his lips -

"Are you okey, love?" - He said putting a few strands of hair behind her ear -

"Yeah ..." - whispered giving a small kiss on his lips -

Klaus quickly embraced and looked at his brother and sister and Stefan suddenly getting serious. Then he looked at Caroline.

"Get in the car." - He said hard -

"No." - she nodded nervously - "I'm not going anywhere without you."

_"Get in the car, Caroline!"_ - He shouted losing patience in the face of her stubbornness -

_"No!"_ - She yelled back - _"No!"_

Klaus quickly passed his hands over his head as closed his eyes in agony. _Why she always made it so difficult for him? _Then he held her face establishing an exchange to look intense and full of love.

"It's just temporary, my love. It is for your safety ... "- he said gently -

"I'll be safe at your side ..." - she said as tears flowed inevitably over her face - "_I can not be without you ..."_

"Caroline ..." - he temporarily lost forces and pulled her into a passionate kiss -

The girl kissed him desperately. She knew that what was right get out of town, it was the best for her, for the baby and children. However, she felt a great pain in chest at the thought of being away from him.

"Go ..." - he said against her lips. - "... The city is falling apart ... go."

Caroline finally agreed between tears, but first she had to do something. Then the vampire opened the purse.

"What are you doing, love?" - Klaus said confused while watching Caroline remove two necklaces inside the purse. The pendant had been replaced by a silver ring in each necklace. -

"I came out tonight to buy it." - She said showing him - "It's silly ... I know, but I wanted to do. "- she paused briefly, then said completely in love -" I do not care for any marriage. I'm Caroline Mikaelson long ago ... _I am yours and you are mine_. "- She said as she passed the necklace with the ring over his head -" I just need _this_. "

Klaus grabbed the ring and on the inside read: _I love you forever_. He smiled touched, then picked up the other necklace with the other ring with the same inscription and went over the head of Caroline, who tried to smile through her tears.

"Love ..." - he said still not believing what she had done for both. Then again grabbed the girl's face and said looking intently at her eyes with tears forming - "_I am mad for you. I love you, Caroline. "_

_"I love you too ..."_ - she said joining their lips with anxiety -

Then they heard Rebekah calling Caroline. The sister of Klaus and Elijah was already in the car with her boyfriend.

Klaus closed his eyes during the kiss even more, memorizing the taste of her lips and memorizing that moment, after all, he knew he had to let her go.

"Go, sweetheart." - He said breaking the kiss with difficulty - "Go."

Caroline nodded wiping her tears. Seconds later, she got into the car, where Rebekah and Stefan were waiting. They just would go pass in front of the girl's house to pick Will and Lucy. Then they follow straight to Mystic Falls.

"_Hang in there love_

_You gotta hold on_

_Hang in there love_

_You gotta hold on..._

Rebekah accelerated the car and quickly left the place leaving Klaus stopped in the middle of the street as a tear trickled inevitably over his face.

_'Cause everybody's on the run_

_Everybody's on the run_

_Everybody's on the run_

_Everybody's on the run..._

The original ran a hand over his own face, wiping the place, trying to regain control of his own emotions as he put the necklace with the silver ring inside the shirt ... _next to his chest_.

_Hang in there love_

_You gotta hold on_

_You gotta be strong enough to love_

_You know, you know..."_

Elijah suddenly approached him and touched his brother's shoulder when notice the state of Klaus, who was trying to look strong, but deep down was suffering for having to stay away from Caroline and the kids. Then he said to the hybrid after a few seconds of hesitation:

"Jane called me. She has the map and want to meet us. "

Klaus took a few seconds to respond, he still looked the direction in which the car of Rebekah had gone some minutes before. Then turned to face his brother and said in control and firmly:

" Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed it. Comment.**

**Chapter Music: Everybody Is On The Run by Noel Gallagher**


	20. Chapter 20 – Past, Present, Future

"We will avoid walking among the streets, at least for now." - Klaus said to his brother as he lifted the door off the ground – "This passage will take us to the Tringle."

"How did I never knew that?" - Elijah said confused now following his brother -

Klaus quickly looked at the other original and gave a small smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ... of course." - Elijah said practically rolling his eyes. He never made such a gesture, but it was unconsciously used to seeing Caroline make the same gesture with so plainness to his brother that he was playing almost the same way. - "Always a step ahead and full of secrets ..." - he finally said -

Klaus smiled again to see that his brother was practically rolling his eyes. Only Caroline did it for him.

"Where she marked the meeting?" - The hybrid asked replacing the smile by a serious expression -

"In the old mansion." - he said as followed his brother into the dark corridor - "How do we get there if this will only get us until the Triangle, Niklaus?"

"Elijah ... like you said I'm always one step ahead." - Klaus said as he walked on the narrow and endless corridor - "This passage will take us to four places, actually: this, which we ended up leaving, the Triangle, the city limits and ... "- he gave a quick smile convinced -" ... the mansion. "

"It's really ..." - he tried to find the right words -

"I know." - Klaus completed quickly -

"And somebody else knows about this passage?"

"Well .. Stefan knows now. "- He said indifferently -" And in a way other nine. However, I killed them all awhile ago, so I can only say that you and Stefan know the passage beyond me, obviously. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Road: French Quater - Mystic Falls)_

Rebekah was driving while Caroline was on the bench beside her and Stefan was in the backseat with William and Lucy.

"Where are we going?" - Will asked breaking the silence -

"Mystic Falls, little wolf." - Caroline replied trying not to look exhausted emotionally, after all she was still trying to accept the idea that Klaus had stayed behind, amid that chaos, and that they were separated again. - "It is the city where the two of you were born, you know?" - she said quickly turning to face the two children -

"Cool." - Lucy commented smiling -

"Why dad is not here?" - The boy asked, changing the subject -

"He is in town to solve some things with uncle Elijah." - She said, feeling the inevitable chest pain - "But will soon be with us, okay?" - The girl smiled at the phrase also trying to convince herself -

Rebekah's phone vibrated and Caroline hastened to answer instead of her friend. The vampire thought it could be Klaus, but she ended up recognizing the voice of Damon.

"Barbie?" - He said confused to hear Caroline's voice instead of the voice of Rebekah -

"Hey ..." - she said disappointed - "Is everything okay with you and Elena?"

"Look back, there are thirteen meters ..."

So Caroline, Stefan and, with some difficulty, Rebekah looked back and recognized the blue car of Damon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

In the middle of the trees of the forest of French Quarter a transparent veil began to be opened, as if being cut by a very thin blade. Within seconds, the body of a woman was being revealed on the other side. She wore hoarse old, from another time. Then she began to cross the pass to the other side.

Seconds later, Ayanna watched the scene and said to herself:

"French Quarter once again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Forty minutes later)_

Jane sat on the floor of the mansion, with her back against the wall. She had the map in hands and only waited that the two original appeared. Then, suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the other room, which was used as a sort of office.

The witch stood quickly from the floor frightened. No stranger could enter into the mansion, it was impossible, after all she had done a spell that allowed the entry of only five specific persons on place: she, Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Rebekah. Jane tried to hide, but to her relief, a known voice called:

"Witch?" - Klaus said getting out of the other room with Elijah beside him -

Then Jane came to the two brothers confused saying:

"Where did you get here?"

"That's not important." - The hybrid said - "This is the map?" - He changed the subject pointing to the paper in her hands -

"Yeah ..." - the witch decided not to insist with more questions - "Take it." - She said with a small smile handing him -

Klaus took the map from her, but instead of thanking, smile or even be silent, he just stared at Jane angrily as he said through clenched teeth:

"You just brought the map here without even thinking about what this could mean for my plans?"

"I. .." - she tried to get answer, but was interrupted by him -

"Now the witches will know that someone discovered them." - He said, approaching her and about to lift a hand to take up her neck -

"Niklaus ..." - Elijah, realizing what could happen, tried to get his brother to retrieve the reason, and not be taken by the impulse of anger -

However, Elijah was unsuccessful in the attempt.

"How this gives us an advantage over them?" - Klaus fired inches from her face -

"Niklaus!" - Elijah yelled to see his brother grab Jane's neck with one hand -

Klaus, still holding the neck of the witch, turned his face to the other side to face his brother.

"Let her speak." - Elijah said slowly and firmly. He spoke in a calm tone, never leaving open the possibility for the hybrid interpret the phrase as an order - Klaus never accept an order – and, yes, as a simple request. -

The hybrid stared his brothe for a few seconds trying to detect any sign that it was not simply a request. Then, after finding nothing, Klaus finally let Jane free.

The witch grabbed her own neck and started coughing. Meanwhile, Elijah approached Klaus and whispered in his ear using a friendly tone:

"Do not let your frustrations take care of you ... she is not to blame for Caroline and the kids are not by your side anymore, brother. "- Elijah knew that the attack of sudden fury of his brother, though that makes sense in some aspects, was unrelated to the anger felt by Klaus being away from the persons he loved most -

The hybrid quickly agreed with head, as much as he hated to admit that Elijah was right. He had lost control.

"I created a small illusion ..." - Jane said trying to stop coughing - "..., temporary, to forge a similar map in their house ..."

"Good." - Klaus would not admit that he had acted wrongly and, mainly, precipitated. - "Let's see what's so important about this map." - He said, unfolding the paper carefully -

Elijah and Jane approached him to also look at the contents of the paper carefully. The map does not look like any other than the originals or even the witch had ever seen.

Six specific spots were marked, and each of them was connected to the other, forming a perfect hexagon. In addition, all six points were being taken to the center of the hexagon, each converging on a single and more specific point.

"What does that mean? Do you have any idea? "- Elijah asked confused to his brother -

Klaus pulled away from the two and sat in the chair in the room, the only furniture that had not been destroyed by him during that his last attack of rage. He needed to think. Klaus felt that the answer was right in front of him, but he still was not able to identify. The original kept looking at the symbol, looking for something, anything.

"I think it will be better if we put on the table all the parts that we can find out about this puzzle before anything else." - Jane commented -

"You're right." - Elijah said as he sought two other chairs in the other room: one for him and one for Jane. -

Klaus nodded, although he appeared to be thinking. Then began:

"Camille told me that Sophie and Selina were always in town, she said she heard something about Family, map..." - he said the last word indicating that the map should be the same as he held - "... and lineage. We also know that they are clearly engaged in getting leave town without command. Moreover, they kept me in a cave for three years. "

"And certainly Davina died in an unexplained way ..." - Elijah added quickly looking sad -

"Exactly." - Klaus agreed - "Not to mention that black stake that somehow Camille had at home." -

Then, when finish listening to that sentence, Jane said simply intrigued.

"Wait." - She was assimilating informations -

"What?" - Klaus and Elijah asked with interest -

"This stake ..." - she said smiling to herself, it was quite a coincidence. - "I told to your blond vampire ..." - Jane looked specifically at Klaus - "... I knew what it was, kind of. I remember saying something like: _I've only heard rumors, legends. It is from a very powerful lineage of witches. Was made by the first witch que _gave_ rise to this particular lineage_. "

"Lineage, witches and the stake. Here's the first fit. "- Elijah said pleased by the progress with the discoveries -

"Sophie and Selina certainly should be part or, at least, know this particular lineage ..." - Klaus said more to him than to the others -

"What kind of region this map is showing us?" - Jane said looking puzzled at the paper that was seconds before in the hands of Klaus -

"I believe that the question is not what the map shows, but what we're looking for over it." - Elijah commented thoughtfully –

"How so?" - Jane asked confused -

Klaus kept thinking, seeking something he knew was right in front of him. However, could still pay attention in the conversation.

"Whatever is has to do with the city, always had. Everything is connected in some way ... "- Elijah continued -

Then, suddenly, the eyes of Klaus widened finally finding what he sought to understand. And all due to the simple cometary of Elijah.

"What?" - It was time for Jane and Elijah ask with interest -

"It's so obvious ..." - he said in disbelief - "Whatever this region is ... we're looking at the wrong place, brother. The answer is not on the surface. "- He said remembering those three years trapped in the cave -" The answer is and has always been under the city. "

Seeing that Elijah and Jane continued in silence he added:

"The answer is somewhere in those underground tunnels, where I got stuck."

So, again, Klaus came to another conclusion, always looking to fit the pieces of the puzzle. He looked at Jane and started to say, trying to formulate a line of reasoning:

"A lineage of witches, a map with specific points, underground tunnels, and the word ... _families_. "- he paused for her reasoning and then asked -" What you would think? What you both would think? "- He also said turning to Elijah -

A few minutes passed before Elijah and Jane reached exactly at the same conclusion as Klaus.

_"Tombs."_ - They answered at the same time -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Ayanna entered in the city and found it all very strange, something was wrong with that place. The witch looked at one side with suspicion and then at the other. Nothing happened.

That part of the city seemed abandoned, although she could swear that could hear some distant cries, as if several people were being attacked. The area was dark and completely silent, except from the feeling of distant screams.

Then, suddenly, she heard the voice of another person. Someone unknown, someone who was very close to her.

"What clothes are these?" - The man laughed - "In what century did you leave?" - He continued to laugh -

Ayanna turned to face the young man. He was with his shirt almost covered with blood. The lips showed a few drops and bloodstains. He saw the woman's expression and said pretending worth:

"I believe that, unfortunately, you came to the wrong place ..." - he sniffed the air and smiled quickly closing his eyes - "... _human_."

Then he ran to attack Ayanna. However, she raised a hand toward him, making him scream in pain as held his head. Then the witch said seriously:

"I believe that, unfortunately, you came to the wrong place ... _vampire_."

"Stop it! Stop!" - He screamed -

"Tell me what happened to the city and maybe I stop it." - She said firmly -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Old Mansion Mikaelson) _

"The question is if they wanted these tombs because they did not opened before?" - Klaus was really inspired, he was getting together several pieces of the puzzle in sequence -

"Because, for some reason, they needed the city was without command." - Elijah was also understanding the line of thinking of his brother - "Like now."

"Exactly, Elijah." - He said walking slowly from side to side still reflecting -

"So if each of these six points means a tomb of a specific family ..." - Jane said confused while pointing the center of the hexagon - "... which is the seventh point?"

"I do not know." - Klaus admitted frustrated. -

"Whatever it is I imagine they have to perform some kind of ritual to open the tombs." - The witch said looking at the two originals -

"Makes sense." - the hybrid commented -

"What shall we do, then?" - She asked suddenly. -

Klaus has not had a response. He needed to think more, many gaps yet to be filled. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Elijah said getting up from the chair:

"I think for today is enough. We all need to rest, take a break and organize thoughts. Then we return to the subject. I suggest we all get some sleep. "

"Fine to me." - Jane commented -

"Niklaus?" - Elijah called the hybrid back to reality -

"Yes, all right. You can sleep in the guest rooms. I believe they are still at least minimal conditions for sleep. "- He added showing the ladder to the two -

Elijah and Jane agreed and started up the stairs. Klaus continued in the room.

"Get some sleep, brother." - Elijah said as he climbed to the first floor -

"I will in a few minutes." - Klaus replied still trying to think -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Ayanna could not believe it, just did not make sense. Everything was different from the first and last time she came to town to take the boy to the past.

She remembered perfectly: _Klaus lived and had two children, a boy and a girl, with a blonde vampire named Caroline. They ruled the city. Everything was in perfect harmony at that time. No rebellion or minimum problem was happening in the city._

She had taken the son of the original in a moment of distraction of the boy's mother while they, boy and girl, were playing in the square.

The witch had returned to the present to start again the cycle of events. Ayanna wipe out the memory of the three originals in the past so that they could not remember the truth in the future and, perhaps, try to prevent the events. She needed restarting the cycle because, somehow, the specific event has not happened in this new timeline that she had caused when took the boy to past for the first time.

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had a memory that was distorted because of the result of changes she had made in the course of events. The distorted memory was that they had a adopted brother whose name was Herink and that had died thousand years ago. Moreover, they did not associate how similar that specific brother was supposed to be with Niklaus Mikaelson.

...

_(Flash forward to a future that existed)_

_Caroline was distracted and, seconds later, William was not there beside her._

_After that Will was taken, Caroline and Klaus did not know how to deal with the pain. They loved each other but were failing to get together. Mainly because the boy was gone when was close to his mother._

_She felt guilty and, deep down, however that does not want to admit, Klaus also blamed her. Caroline could see it in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide. A great silence increasingly installed between the two._

_Eventually, they ended up breaking up. Lucy was living with the vampire, but received several visits from the father._

_Klaus and Caroline were not involved with anyone else, but also failed to return one to the other._

_(End of Flash Forward)_

...

If Ayanna did not take the boy again in a few weeks all she had done was in vain. The three originals only effectively be under the influence of distorted memory if the boy was taken back. Otherwise the breaches of the spell it would begin to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Morning the other day. Mystic Falls)_

"I'll prepare the rooms while you discuss bullshits." - Damon said bored as he entered into the house Salvatore for the first after three years in French Quarter. -

"I have said that is not necessary, Damon." - Caroline said irritably - "I'm not staying here. I appreciate the invitation, but I will not stay here. "

"Do not be stubborn, Caroline!" - Rebekah said losing patience once and for all - "It's not safe for you to go back there!"

"I'm staying in the old mansion. Is decided. "- The girl said firmly -" Now can you lend me the car key for me to go there? Will and Lucy are waiting for me in the car. They need to sleep right since we spent all night traveling. "

"That mansion is unprotected since we did that party to attract Silas for an ambush three years ago, you remember? You remember that several unknown vampires were invited to enter there? The place is unprotected, Caroline! "- Rebekah said trying to make her friend understand how meaningless was the idea to go back there -

"You do not understand ..." - Caroline said quickly closing the eyes -

"You're right. I really do not understand. "- The original vampire said crossing her arms -

"The mansion is the only place in Mystic Falls that I can feel him close to me ..." - Caroline confessed with longing - "It was our home, Rebekah. That's where my babies were born, where Klaus was painted the room of Will and Lucy, without even knowing that we would have twins. I need to go back there. It is the only place where I would not ever feel loneliness. "- She said, stroking her belly when feel the baby kick –

Rebekah given up, she simply could not fight with the explanation given by Caroline. She should have known that it was because of Nik. Sure it would be because of him.

"Okay, do what you think it is the best." - She said handing the key of her car -

"Thank you." - She gave a quick, small smile - "Hey ... where are Stefan and Elena? "- commented suddenly confused -

"Good question." - Rebekah said also confused -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Meanwhile ...)_

Stefan and Elena rang the doorbell of the house and within minutes the woman opened the door surprise:

"Stefan and Elena? What are you doing in Mystic Falls? "

"Good morning, Sheriff Forbes." - He said - "Well .. is a long story, but the most important is that we did not come alone. "

Liz immediately understood and asked almost ashamed:

"Caroline is in town?"

"Yeah ..." - Elena began - "... and your grandchildren as well."

"You came here just to tell me that?" - The woman asked with suspicion -

"Actually, no." - Stefan spoke again -

"She needs a place to stay, at least temporarily ..." - Elena spoke again -

"I'm sorry, but I can not do that." - Liz said interrupting Elena -

"She needs you, Liz." - Elena still could not believe that after all those years Caroline's mother had not repented of having severed ties with her own daughter -

"She made a choice, Stefan." – Said hurt - "She chose that man. I respected, but I was never forced to accept or agree with her decision. "

"_That man_ is the man she loves, is the father of your grandchildren." - Stefan corrected the woman -

"_That man_ is a murderer." - Liz corrected the sentence again -

Elena, to her own surprise, just said casually:

"All of us are killers, Liz."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(Meanwhile ... French Quarter)_

Klaus was having a disturbing dream. He moved from one side to the other the bed without stopping ...

_"Mother!" - Klaus incessantly screamed in despair - "Mother!"_

_Niklaus was the nonstop crying he knelt on the floor with the youngest of the family, Henrik, bleeding and already dead in his arms._

_"What happened?" - Esther asked -_

_"The wolves ..." - Klaus cried hugging his knees sitting on the floor beside him with Rebekah in despair - "I am sorry ... I am so sorry ..."_

...

Then, suddenly, the original woke saying:

"Henrik!"

Klaus was completely sweaty and kept gasping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Keep Me High

**In this chapter there is a passage of time. Although there will be flashbacks about what happened in the meantime.**

_(Weeks later - Mystic Falls. Mansion Mikaelson)_

"What are you doing here?" - The vampire asked irritated -

Liz Forbes hesitated for some time still trying to absorb what she was seeing. Then asked suddenly, even though it was a ridiculous question:

"Are you pregnant _again_?"

Carolione laughed nervously. She could still see how the mother still did not accept her relationship with Klaus even after all this time. Then, before she could speak, the girl heard Liz ask almost as if she was sure that something would happen sooner or later:

"He left you, is not it? Is that why you came back to Mystic Falls ... "

The vampire just could not believe what she was hearing. It was absurd and ridiculous.

"He did not left me. "- Caroline said calmly -" He just can not be with me now ... "- she finally confessed vulnerable -

However, Liz continued visibly indignant:

"This is how you will live your life? Hoping that he can be by your side? "

"You do not know anything!" - Caroline yelled losing patience -

"You made a big mistake getting involved with him ..." - Liz could not stop, it was stronger than her -

Caroline approached the woman and said, almost shouting in anger:

"It is the best thing that happened in my life!"

Then she felt a great pang in the stomach and immediately bent over. She tried not to scream, she wanted to look stronger and more independent in front of Liz.

"What?" - The woman asked immediately concerned -

"Oh ... it's nothing ..." - Caroline said gesturing to the mother not to approach her - "I'm fi ..."

The vampire did not even get to finish the sentence when it was once again surprised by the strong pain. Caroline lost forces and shouted holding her belly with one hand.

"Caroline what you're feeling?" - Liz tried again to approach nervous -

"Oh my God ..." - Caroline said, suddenly panicked when felt a contraction and scream again - "It can not be ..." - she began to cry full of fear -

"Caroline ..." - Liz said increasingly concerned -

The girl lost all pride and said desperately:

"Contraction." - Then she screamed again while trying to get into bed with difficulty - "I'm only with seven months ..."

Liz tried to think as fast as she could, then said:

"I'll take you to the hospital."

Caroline felt even more pain and gasped tearfully:

"I can not ... too much pain."

The woman spoke before even thinking:

"Lie down on the bed. If you can not go to the hospital will have to be here, then. "

The vampire nodded, still not believing what was happening. Then she said nervously:

"Call Elena. I want Elena here. "- She panted incessantly as remembered that Elena and Rebekah had helped her to given birth of the twins –

"Elena will not arrive in time. We have to start without her. "- Liz said as she picked clean cloths in the closet of the girl -

"No." - Caroline said stubbornly, and even with fear. - "I do not want _you_ to do that ..."

Liz looked at her daughter without understanding.

"You never cared about Will and Lucy all these years." - then yelled feeling a new contraction - "You threw me out, stopped talking to me ... you do not care about my baby ... "- the girl would not stop crying -

The woman looked at the state of the daughter and felt sore to listen to each new word full of sadness, fear, disappointment and pain that Caroline said about her. Liz's eyes filled with tears as she inevitably gathered the strength to speak:

"Listen to me carefully ..." - she looked intently into the eyes of Caroline - "... you are my daughter and will always be my daughter. I will do everything to help you get through it, but you need to let me try. "

Caroline agreed with head while trying to assimilate her mother's words. That was the first time in three years that they had a moment like mother and daughter.

"Okay." - She said wiping her tears - "All right, come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_(A few minutes later ...)_

"Push!"

Caroline gasped nonstop to feel more and more pain. The girl was in a panic, after all it was too early for the baby's birth. All she wanted at the moment was to have Klaus beside her saying that everything would be okay, that she and the baby would be fine.

Liz did not know what to say to calm her own daughter. She was a mother for so long and did not know what to say to help Caroline to go through that.

"I do not want to lose my baby ..." - Caroline said tearfully desperate -

"You will not lose your baby, Caroline." - She said firmly - "I promise."

"You promise?" - She said like a little scared girl -

"I promise." - Liz said again giving a little smile - "Push!"

Caroline pushed harder, screaming in pain.

"Continue!" - Liz said seeing the baby's head - "Push!"

Seconds later, the vampire heard a little cry baby. She was exhausted, but found the strength to ask:

"What is it?"

"It's a girl ..." - Liz said as she cleaned the baby -

Caroline smiled through tears of happiness.

"Is she okay?" - She said worriedly -

"She's fine." - the woman said cradling the baby in a small blanket and quickly handing to her daughter who had erected the eager arms to receive the baby –

"Hi .." - the vampire said kissing the young daughter - "You're so beautiful ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Klaus opened the door of the old mansion for the first time in three years, he had wonderful memories of that house. However, nothing else mattered to him at the time beyond the desire to want meet her again. The hybrid was full of longing.

Then, suddenly, he could hear something coming from the first floor.

The original eyes widened immediately worried. Then he thought in Caroline while ,using vampire speed, ran as fast as he could to the place where he had heard the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Caroline holding a little baby girl, who moved awkwardly in her arms without even crying, just like when the twins were born.

"I love you ..." - Caroline smiled like a fool as she kissed the little child's fingers -

Lucy was clearly a mixture of hybrid and Caroline. However, the new baby was much more similar to Klaus than Caroline, as Will was.

Liz watched the scene touched, she could not avoid. It was truly a beautiful and adorable baby.

The vampire continued to admire the newborn daughter when had the feeling that someone else was in the room, someone who stood in the doorway, looking at her. Then she slowly raised her eyes to look toward the door.

Caroline could not believe what her eyes were seeing. He was there, visibly shocked, visibly delighted with the scene. Then she said, smiling through tears due to new emotional mess she felt at that moment - happiness for him to be there, and a desperate longing that consumed her for endless weeks –

"Klaus ..."

Liz turned immediately to confirm if what her daughter had just said it was really happening. He was actually there.

However, the original did not even realize that the woman was there. All he could see was Caroline and the baby she was holding in her arms. Then, finally leaving the state completely static that was seconds before, began to approach the bed with a smile on his face.

Caroline smiled even more as she showed the little being that moved in her arms.

"It's a girl ..." - she said handing the baby to him - "You were right all the time..."

Klaus took the baby with all care it was possible to have, although he could still think that was doing wrong. The original smiled mesmerized by his new daughter.

"She is so beautiful, love." - He could not stop smiling -

"Yeah ..." - Caroline said wiping tears - "She was really rushed to come into the world ..." - the vampire tried to finish, but Klaus understood what she meant and then asked concerned -

"Only seven months?" - He said looking at the baby who moved quietly on his hands and then to Caroline - "You're both right, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes." - She said, trying to reassure the original -

Liz felt extremely embarrassed at that scene. She saw that Klaus really loved Caroline and new baby, even though she could not understand how a man who could kill and kill people so easily also could love so intensely.

She could not stay there, even after everything. Then started to leave the room without saying goodbye. However, to her surprise, she heard the voice of the hybrid saying:

"Thank you."

The woman looked at the original and Caroline, who already held the baby in her arms again, and quickly nodded. Then she left the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Klaus sat on the bed beside the vampire staring intensely beautiful face of her, but mostly staring eyes and lips which he was crazed with longing.

Caroline noted that the original was doing and almost in a whisper full of longing she also said staring his eyes and lips:

"Kiss me."

The hybrid immediately joined the lips of the two. Caroline corresponded with a little moan, and then, with a little nibble on the lower lip of Klaus, who returned the gesture to nibble on the top of her lips.

However, they were soon interrupted by the sound of something like a laughing baby coming from the arms of Caroline. The original and the vampire broke the kiss laughing against each other lips.

"I think she liked what she saw, love." - He said smiling as he went to look at the baby -

"I think so ..." - she said, smiling and playing with the little hands of her daughter, then after a few seconds, asked, changing the subject - "I thought about a name, but I want your opinion, okay?"

He nodded visibly interested.

"Allie." - She shot -

Klaus quickly raised an eyebrow in disbelieve tone as he began to smile. Then asked almost laughing:

"_The notebook_, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his laughter and said feigning irritation:

"Yes! It's a beautiful name and comes from a _perfect_ movie. "- Then after a quick look at the baby's face, she looked back at the original, who was still laughing -" Is not to be funny, Klaus! It's a _beautiful_ name! "

"I know, I know ..." - he said, pausing to laugh - "It really is a beautiful name." - He said thinking about it -

"So ..." - she said, biting her own bottom lip in anticipation for his answer -

"I liked it." - He simply said - "Allie ..." - the hybrid gave a quick smile as watched his daughter's face - "My new little princess."

Caroline smiled excitedly.

"So it's official." - Said kissing the baby's head gently - "Welcome to the world _Allie Mikaelson_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Two hours later. Salvatore house)_

"Oh my God!" - Elena said surprised, though happy while listening to the latest news by phone -

Stefan and Damon looked at her immediate concern. However, the vampire said with a smile:

"Caroline had a girl!"

Damon rolled his eyes and said bored:

"Really? I thought it was a really important thing ..."

Stefan shook his head in disapproval at the comment of his brother and almost laughed at Elena cast a glance extremely angry at her boyfriend, who added:

"Okay, okay! It really is fantastic news! "- He pretended enthusiasm -" So now that Barbie has another baby ... would not be better to take the offspring Mikaelson back home? To meet the new sister, of course ... "- completed using an innocent tone -

Stefan finally was not able to control himself and just started to laugh. Elena continued with angry expression.

"Okay. Thanks, Liz. "- She said ending the call -

Damon, without patience to get a sermon started going toward the stairs to the first floor of the house. However, he still had to listen:

"Will and Lucy will sleep here tonight." - Elena snapped -

Damon nodded in approval fast as he climbed the steps and soon disappeared.

"He's right in a way, Elena." - Stefan said - "The kids could meet the baby ..."

"I know that." - Elena said trying to find the less embarrassing words - "Is that Liz said he suddenly appeared in the mansion ..."

"Klaus?" - Stefan asked raising an eyebrow -

"Yeah ..." - she nodded and tried to say - "Well, so I know they will certainly want to be alone tonight, is not it? After these weeks apart? "

"Oh .." - Stefan understood - "It is better to leave the two alone." - He really knew what he was talking about, after all had already witnessed how Klaus and Caroline, as Damon said, loved trying to make babies. -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Mansion Mikaelson)_

Caroline had already put Allie to sleep in the ancient cradle of Will and Lucy. The vampire was already fully recovered from childbirth. She had recovered the same body that had before pregnancy, through the advantages of being a vampire in a situation like that.

The mansion was silent. The girl entered the room and looked at the sky as she hugged her own body, closing eyes to think how perfect the night, the moon, the stars, everything was because she had a new daughter and because Klaus had finally had returned to her, even if temporarily.

The original had gone out to buy a bottle of champagne for the two, after all was _their thing_, especially in a time of celebration like that, with the birth of Allie. In fact, Caroline was asked to him go out to buy champagne while she prepared a _surprise_ for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

_(Sometime later)_

Klaus has opened the door and entered in the mansion with a bottle of champagne, just as the vampire had asked.

The original then approached the stairs to the first floor and immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion when confronted with a box with a folded note on top.

So Klaus put the bottle on the floor to catch the ticket and the box. He opened the little paper and read:

_I'm mad with longing. I'm waiting for you._

The original smirked as realized what she was doing. Games. Hunting. They loved do that, knowing exactly the power that one had on the other, the feelings they evoked. So he finally opened the box. Inside was a small red nightie. The hybrid held the nightie already feeling the excitement rise wondering that Caroline was wearing that piece of clothing, or better, just wondering Caroline was not using this piece of clothing.

Then he just left the bottle of champagne on the ladder and began to climb rung by rung wondering what he would find in a short time. The original went up the stairs with the nightie on hand. However, he quickly ran into another box with a note on along the way.

Klaus smiled again as picked up the new ticket. He unfolded the paper and read:

_I want to feel your lips on my breasts, kissing and nibbling each._

"Love ... you're ruining my sanity. "- he said to himself with difficulty feeling the excitation becoming more intense against the material of his trousers -

Then he opened the new box. The hybrid instantly gasped to see a red bra inside.

He went up the stairs, this time with the nightie and the bra in hand. When reach the last step, Klaus found a third box with a note on top. This time, hastened to unfold the paper eager to read content that was written on it.

_I want to feel you inside me, every move, every impulse. I am desperate to feel your touch on every inch of my body, inside and out._

Klaus groaned when read those words. He never had moaned that way for a woman. What she could do with him was unbelievable, it made him lose his head, it made him totally lose control over his own body and mind. Then opened the third box and immediately ran a hand over his head, closing his eyes, losing control. Inside the box it was a red panties.

"What are you doing to me, love ..." - he said practically giving another moan -

Klaus grabbed her panties, joining with the nightie and bra, and began to walk down the corritor. The place was dimly lit, actually, pretty much just the moon lit up the place with light passing through the glass windows. The original stepped on something strange and quickly looked at the floor: _rose petals_. There was a path made of rose petals that lead to the paint room, where there was only his frames, blank canvases, paints and brushes.

Within seconds, he came to the place and started to open the door ajar. The room was lit by the moon and even by a small fireplace. The petals led his gaze to the center of the room, where he began to see a big blanket on the ground and especially those who were on this blanket.

She was there. Lying in front of him, completely naked. In fact, Caroline was only wearing the necklace with the ring as a pendant with the inscription _I love you forever_.

Klaus dropped all the clothes he was holding in his hand and just watched that scene completely mesmerized and static.

Caroline gave a small smile to see the hang of him, she knew she was leaving him crazy and loved to have that power over him. So, while biting the bottom of her own lips she drew the original seductively with the indicator.

The hybrid slowly approached the blanket without breaking eye contact at any time. Then dropped to his knees against the blanket, inches of the naked girl.

Caroline was breathing with difficulty simply because was feeling the intensity that Klaus looked at her, full of passion. The hybrid devoured her with his eyes, let her on fire, mad with desire. She gasped even more when to start rip his shirt with anxiety, revealing the chest and abdomen defined, the tattoo of birds that she loved and mainly, revealing the same necklace she wore over his chest.

Then she slowly slid her fingertips up the belt of his pants, making Klaus gasp. The vampire tore easily from the original belt, and soon after, began to unzip his pants. However, he stopped delicately, quickly making the girl moan in protest.

"Not yet ..." - he said provoking her -

Then the original lay the girl's body on the blanket and began to whisper mischievously as he opened the legs of Caroline, allowing the perfect fit of his body over hers, even though he was wearing the pants:

"It's _my _turn, love ..." - he said against her ear, and seconds later, let the distance that was separating the two faces practically nonexistent. -

Caroline tried to kiss the hybrid, but he did not allowed. He just stared at her in silence. The girl was about to protest again when began to feel his hands sliding over one of her breasts, quickly pressed the area, which made Caroline moan again. Then he passed his fingertips on her flat belly. He did it all without breaking eye contact. Then, finally, he got where he wanted.

Klaus touched the most sensitive area of Caroline, making the girl close her eyes immediately leaving her mouth hanging open for new moans. He continued to play and stimulate the area loving to see that only he could trigger in her. Caroline moaned more and more.

"Kla ..." - she began to say practically yelling inches from his face -

However, the original stifled the cry of the vampire with his lips in an almost wild way. Caroline was going crazy, she tried in vain to get any breath during the kiss even more deeper of the hybrid while still trying to deal with the fact that Klaus still touched her with the fingertips _in that area_.

The vampire hugged his back anxiously as if trying to find a foothold for the complete imbalance in which she was due to his touch and kiss. So at the first opportunity she found, when he finally stopped playing with her for to embrace her naked body by the waist, Caroline slowly took one of her hands into the pants of the original, further stimulating his erection.

They kissed hungrily when Klaus broke the kiss to moan against her lips feeling the girl's hand on his most sensitive part. Caroline joined forces to whisper against his lips:

"It's _my_ turn ..."

Then she nibbled the bottom of his lips so seductive, making, due to the intensity of the gesture, a small drop of blood appears on the lips of the original.

Klaus waited for her new gesture. Somehow, he knew exactly what Caroline would do. Then she did. The girl took a drop of blood from his lips with the tip of the tongue.

The original went to kiss each breast exposed voraciously while Caroline spent her hands between strands of his hair, to help lead the mouth of the hybrid over the area. Then she said with difficulty practically crying of despair:

"Klaus ... if you not come inside of me ... I'm going mad with longing ..."

Klaus was quickly on his knees again on the blanket, still between the legs of the girl. He gasped with the same intensity as her. Caroline then unzipped with anxiety, trembling hands, for having supported getting all that time without having him inside her.

Seconds later, the original slowly came into Caroline. Both groaded against the lips each other. He gave the first impulse, slow and strong.

"Klaus ..." - she said kissing his neck as she hugged his back tightly and with despair, trying to make the bodies of the two one body. - "I love you ... I love you ... "- she said closing her eyes to deal with each new impulse done by him as she wrapped her legs around his naked body. -

Klaus picked up the pace increasingly needy of her body. He pulled the blanket tightly with his hands, trying to keep minimal sanity during his desperate own impulses.

"I love you ..." - he said the feeling hungry kisses of the girl on his neck - "My Caroline ..." - he loved to say that she was his and his only -

Caroline screamed and asked for more and more. She would never have enough of him.

Sometime later, Kluas was still inside Caroline, still wrapped her legs around the body of the hybrid and was distributing slow kisses on his neck. She involved his back with her arms.

Klaus also doled slow kisses over the girl's neck. Then, suddenly, he whispered against her ear, knowing exactly what Caroline wanted, even though she did not ask for it at the time:

"Do it, love." - He said mischievously - "Do it. I know how much you want ... "

Caroline was still surprised at how easily he could see her thoughts and her feelings. The vampire had never done this before, not even with him, but she could not think of anything else at the time. Caroline simply needed to join him completely.

Then she slowly bit the neck of the original, who immediately let out a little moan of pleasure. Caroline sucked the blood of Klaus in complete ecstasy. The moment and the sensations she could feel was completely different from the two times she drank the blood of the hybrid.

The vampire felt complete, it was like finally Klaus's blood was uniting the two forever. Then she pulled her prey of his neck and licked it with the tip of the tongue a few drops of blood that were over the area.

Klaus watched Caroline bite her wrist, causing the blood to ooze over the area. He did not need her to say anything. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. So the original sucked the blood without biting the girl in the process. Soon after, Klaus could also feel the same sensations that Caroline felt. They were bonded forever.

Then they kissed passionately feeling the taste of the other's blood over their lips. A few minutes later, the original broke the kiss panting against her mouth.

"I'll get the champagne, love." - Said getting out from her –

"No, no, no ..." - Caroline protested further embracing his back, preventing him to leave off her -

Klaus smiled and said after a quick kiss:

"Come with me, love."

Caroline smiled back and lifted out from the blanket at the same time as the original. They deceram the stairs clumsily because they kept kissing. The girl laughed against his lips.

"What?" - Klaus said confused -

"We are walking through the mansion in the middle of the night ... completely naked." - She said still laughing -

Klaus smiled and decided to say to test her reaction.

"I can put some clothes if you want, love."

The vampire's eyes widened with indignation and immediately shot:

"No!"

The original smirked and quickly pulled Caroline's waist against him. The girl ran a hand by the scruff of the hybrid and whispered:

"I do not want champagne ..." - Then she kissed his chin and added with lust - "... I want _you_."

Klaus surprised her with a hungry kiss while lifted Caroline off the ground to put her in his arms. They returned to the room immediately.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I wrote this chapter thinking about this song, which fits perfectly for Klaroline:**

_**Keep Me High by Adaline**_


End file.
